The Healer's Journey
by ChainedThoughts
Summary: The men of Easy Company are getting ready to go to war when Col. Sink assigns them to a task that's only befitting for the best soldiers. What would happen if the task they were assigned to gives them a lot of trouble along the way? OCxE. Company. R&R.
1. Aurora

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. I only own Aurora.**

**Alrighty people, this is my second fanfiction but I guess it's my first non crossover fanfic. I'm sorry if this story will not be that great.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

~3 Weeks Earlier. ~

Late one evening, two trucks collided with each other; one was an American Military truck while the other was a French Military truck that was carrying what seems to be something special which would most probably be used as an offering to Hitler. The American soldiers had no injury other than a scratch on their truck while the French soldiers may not be so lucky because they skidded further towards the cliff but manage to not fall over although nothing can be said about the damage received.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the soldiers asked his friends as he rubbed his swollen forehead.

"Yeah I think we'll be fine." Another answered.

"Holy shit. That's a French army truck; we're in deep shit now boys." One of the soldiers recognized the other truck had panicked. "Maybe we should check to see who we hit just in case there's a survivor."

"Well you go then." Said the previous soldier. "You suggested it."

"Fine." He nodded with a gulp.

The soldier jumped out from the safety of his vehicle, gun at a ready just in case someone starts shooting at him but it was so quiet that he assumed the passengers in the truck were dead. He went towards the truck slowly and at first there appear to be no one alive until he checked a second time. He laid his eyes upon something unbelievable that he practically dropped the gun that he was holding on to and managed a grin.

"Col. Sink is gonna love this."

* * *

><p>~3 Weeks Later. ~<p>

Camp Toccoa, Georgia.

There was a lot of yelling coming from Camp Toccoa where 1st Lieutenant Sobel was training the men of Easy Company, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment in the 101st Airborne Division. The men came from different backgrounds, different part of the country, different choices in occupation and even different social status; some were desperately poor, others middle class citizens and a rare few were from wealthy families. They were all rather young in age; the youngest being at the very least sixteen and the oldest being twenty eight; First Lieutenant Sobel is a Jewish, urban twenty eight year old who instantly became the "old man" of the group. The men were doing their push ups under Sobel's command which meant three times harder than normal like all the other company's training routine.

"Lt Sobel." Said a young Lt with fiery red hair. His name is Richard Winters but more often than not he's known as Dick.

"What is it?" Asked the fuming Sobel. He didn't like to be interrupted especially during training.

"Col. Sink is here to see you sir. He said he has an announcement."

"Get the men to fall in line." Sobel commanded him.

"Yes sir. Easy Company. Fall in line."

All of the men stopped doing push ups and stands in attention as Col. Sink made an appearance along with the intelligence officer; Lewis Nixon who was summoned earlier, so he had a reason to skip training this once and behind him was a young girl with long golden hair, violet eyes and ivory skin wearing a white dress. Her appearance was what caught their attention the most as they were used to groomed maidens and this particular maiden was not only very scrawny but an utter mess; her dress has dirt stains all over it, her golden hair has a bit of a dark shade to it which they probably imagine it to be dirt or mud and there were a lot of split ends. Her tiny body was hiding behind Nixon as Col. Sink informed them of their assigned task strictly under Major Horton's orders.

"At ease gentleman." The Colonel probably in his late thirties nodded at the men. "It has come to my attention that Easy Company is the best there is and I only want the best assigned to keep an eye on her."

"Permission to speak sir?" Sobel looked at the girl in bewilderment then to the Colonel.

"Permission granted."

"Who is she?"

"This here is Aurora. Major Horton's men found her about 3 weeks ago and has now placed her under Easy Company. I'll leave it to you to decide who to keep an eye on her."

"Lt Winters is my choice." He said without a moment's pause, particularly because he didn't want to deal with her.

"That's good enough for me. Now if you could come with me Herbert, we have a few things to discuss. That will be all, as you were men."

He left as fast as he arrived; Sobel followed him back to Battalion headquarters while the men of Easy Company eyed the girl hiding behind Nixon curiously. Joseph Liebgott; a twenty five year old Jew tried to talk to her but she remained silent and it wasn't long before she was summoned back to Sink's Office. The men didn't pay much attention to her in the days to follow since she wouldn't even talk to them but they figured it was due to not liking them one bit so they just let it go and went on as if she never existed although it was a rather difficult task. Sobel's underling Private William Evans had a hard time keeping an eye on her while the men were out training cause she makes it a habit of running away from him every chance she gets.

"Come back here." He would cry. "Please come back, miss." She shook her head and continued running without knowing where it was she's running off to but she didn't care because she just wanted to leave. She was sure she lost him until she bumped into three men; Darrell "Shifty" Powers, Joseph Liebgott and Eugene "Doc" Roe who were running back down Currahee.

"Hey you're that girl from before aren't you?" The one name Liebgott grabs hold of her arm as he asked her.

"Are you in a hurry?" The soft spoken soldier that goes by the name Shifty asked.

"I doubt she's in a hurry." The doc shook his head. He spoke with a thick Cajun accent that was new to the girl when she looked at him.

"I finally found you missus." She sighed and glared at Liebgott who lets go of her arm as her watch dog came to retrieve her. "You sure are a lot of trouble missus but I'm begging you not to run away anymore or the Lieutenant will have both our heads." He pleaded but all she did was rolled her eyes.

"Run away?" Liebgott raised an eyebrow at Evans and turned to his fellow friends.

"Oh well, this isn't the first time." He began but was cut off when someone shouted 'Hi-Ho Silver'. Aurora took this chance and stomped on Evans's foot before running off again. "Ouch! Not again, missus!"

The young private went dashing off after her leaving Shifty, Liebgott and Roe speechless as they try to absorb what just happened but their train of thoughts were interrupted by Sobel's yelling. Today wasn't the only event that occurred whereby Evans is running around chasing after the young maiden much to the amusement of the men, it was a daily routine. It was late one afternoon when Eugene bumped into her; she looked tired of running at the time so he just sat next to her. The other men were watching some movie in one of the quarters so he might probably be the only one not with them. He noticed her appearance had changed a little; her golden hair was beautifully trimmed but remained long, her dress is fresh, clean and white but the only thing that remained the same was her lack of flesh. She's much too scrawny but not so much as though she was starving.

"How come you're running away all the time?" He asked but she didn't respond. "You're not gonna answer me at all are you?" He sighed and made to leave when she tugged at his shirt.

She tapped her throat. "You can't speak?" She shook her head. He finally realized her condition so he sat back down. "So what are you doing here?"

She fingered her chin while thinking how to answer him when she made a gesture of a steering wheel. "Wheel? Steering? Uhh, car? No? Bigger? A truck?" She nodded before placing both her hands together. "Together? Hands together?" She shook her head as Eugene scratched the back of his head. "This is tougher than I thought." Then it struck him." You were tied up?" She nodded in reply.

"Did we tie you up?" She shook her head and pointed towards the sky. "Sky?" She got a little frustrated with herself and spelled it out on the ground with much difficulty. 'Home tied me.'

"If it's your home that tied you up, why are you running away all the time?" He asked her.

She stood up and placed both hands on her hips. "Would you stay here?" She mouthed those words although no voice can be heard, he more or less understood her. "Well, what can you do?" She slapped his head. "Ouch! What? What did I say?"

"What are you here for?" She mouthed.

"I'm a medic here." He said with an uncertainty in his voice. She placed his hands in hers and smile; he figured it was the first genuine smile he's seen so far.

"What is it? I? Me? Same? We're the same?" She nodded and then shook her head. She pointed at Eugene's cross arm band all the while mouthing a word which he didn't quite catch so she had it spelled; 'hiler', he didn't understand what she meant but when he placed the word with medic he raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you mean healer?" She nodded.

"One? No? Umm, first? First clock? First time?" She nodded. "Your first time look? Meet? First time meeting another healer?" She nodded in delight. "Well I guess a medic is a healer too in some sense." He chuckled slightly. "Oh I never introduced myself, I'm Gene. Eugene Roe. Your name was Aurora right?" She nodded. He extended his hand for her but she didn't get it so he took her hand in his and shook it.

That afternoon, they spent their time trying to talk to each other; it was rather difficult since she wasn't able to speak, he also learned that she wasn't able to read or write properly either, kinda like a young toddler who just started elementary school. He offered to help teach her read and write starting with her name; it wasn't long before the other men joined in as well when Eugene introduced her to them as well as explaining her situation to them. She still tries to run away from Evans and Sobel but the men of Easy Company were busy teaching her in their spare time she didn't try to run away as much anymore. Winters and Nixon who were finally informed about her situation a month after she was brought to Camp Toccoa were quite shocked to find out about her inability to speak, Doc Roe was probably the only one she told willingly and it was a good idea he informed them.

"She says she's a healer." The Doc revealed to Winters privately while the men were busy teaching her some words.

"A healer? You mean like a nurse?"

"I think she's more like an actual healer rather than a nurse. A nurse wouldn't be tied up and brought somewhere in an army truck but she don't know where she was going."

"She was tied up?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright. Thanks Doc." Winters dismissed Eugene who went to join the men in teaching her.

"So all this time you was not speaking not because you didn't like us?" Bill Guarnere asked; he spoke with a kind of Italian mafia accent. She nodded and recalled she did have someone she didn't like so Aurora raised a finger.

"One? Guy? One guy? You don't like one guy?" Joe Toye asked.

She looked at them with an are-you-seriously-asking-me-that face but before she could answer them the guy she dislikes made an appearance while yelling. "You people are to stand before me at attention." Aurora sensed he didn't seem to be in a good mood so she sat a bit farther away but close enough to hear him fussing about something at them.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No sir." The one name Perconte replied; a short twenty five year old guy with dark hair and eyes.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom."

"No excuse sir." He said after hesitating for a moment.

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing Perconte but you got a long way to go before you prove you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked."

Sobel went off to inspect the others and stopped. "Name."

"Luz, George." Aurora noticed Sobel inspected his gun for about a second or two before commenting on it. Aurora remembered that Luz is always all smiles but when in front of Sobel his smile was upside down. Luz is a bit taller than Aurora's height although today he seemed to have shrunk when in front of Sobel.

"Dirt in the rear sight aperture. Pass revoked." He gave the gun back and started going around inspecting more of them before stopping at a Sergeant Lipton. "When did you sew on these chevrons Sergeant Lipton?" He pulled something from his sleeve.

"Yesterday sir." Lipton answered.

"Long enough to notice this." Sobel said holding up a string. "Revoked."

"Sir." Aurora noticed Lipton glaring at Sobel as he moved towards another soldier and stopped.

"Name."

"Malarkey, Donald G." Said Malarkey as he presented his gun to him.

"Malarkey that is slang for bullshit isn't it?" Sobel asked while snatching the gun from him.

"Yes sir."

"Rust on the butt plate hinge spring private bullshit, revoked." He tossed the gun back at Malarkey after a thorough inspection.

As Sobel walked away, a soldier name Warren "Skip" Muck who was in front of him glanced over his shoulder and gave him a worried look before looking in front again in case Sobel noticed it.

"Name." He heard Sobel say to Liebgott. Aurora remembered him to be the first one to speak to her when she was first brought here.

"Liebgott, Joseph D, sir." Liebgott held up his gun for Sobel to inspect but Sobel had other ideas as he reached for his Bayonet.

"Rusty Bayonet Liebgott. You want to kill Germans?"

"Yes sir."

"Not with this." He replied while smacking Liebgott's helmet with the Bayonet before making his way towards the front with it where everyone could see him.

"I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you to war in your condition. Now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass has lost it." He paused. "Change into your PT gear, we're running Currahee." He glared at them before leaving, he really didn't seem to be in a good mood today.

"2nd Platoon, fall out. You have two minutes." Winters ordered before he turns to Aurora. "You, my dear girl, will join us."

"You want her to run with us?" Lipton asked when he heard.

"Well, seeing as how she's going to cause trouble for Private Evans yet again, we might as well train her to run better." Winters joked but Aurora took it seriously as she boxed the palm of her hand as though an idea has struck her.

"Sir, I think you just gave her a mischievous idea." Lipton chuckled. He went back to his bunk to change into his PT gear before assembling the men into formation to run Currahee.

About 5 minutes later, everyone was already in their PT gear and running up that damn hill; a while back there was a slight tension in air when Martin was telling Perconte off for making Sobel angry but he defended himself by saying Sobel was angry at everyone. Lipton came in just time to save the day and they were okay now; mostly it was because they were trying to figure out what the golden haired mute was doing running with them in her white dress and bare footed at that but she didn't complain at all.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" Sobel yelled at her but she didn't respond so his face began to change colour. "I asked you a question and you will answer it."

"Permission to speak sir?" Winters began, Sobel nodded. "She's a mute sir, so even if you yelled, she wouldn't be able to answer."

"Very well, carry on." He ran further in front yelling 'High-Ho Silver'. Aurora tugged the red headed lieutenant's shirt in thanks.

"What do we run?" Sobel began shouting from the front.

"Currahee!" They replied.

"And what does Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up? How far down?"

"Three miles up, three miles down!"

"What company is this?"

"EASY COMPANY!"

"And what do we do?"

"Stand alone!"

"Ah!" Skip Muck rolled his ankle and Malarkey supported him with his arm when Sobel started yelling.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man! We do not stop!" He ran forward. "You got 30 minutes to get to the top of this mountain, if you want to serve in the paratroopers. High-Ho Silver."

Aurora wished she was deaf instead of mute around this time, she also finds it a rather odd motto but ignored it and tries her very best to run along with them even if she was about to faint. Weeks had passed since she first tried to run with them, the first few days she practically felt like dying but after a while she was able to catch up with them. Aurora became less scrawny but not as muscular as the guys; just a toned, healthier body although she was still skinny as heck. She mainly runs with them instead of going through all the training sessions although there were times she joined and became used to following the men. Speaking of the men, she became a lot closer to them as the weeks passed; particularly with Eugene and Shifty although the others grew attached to her too but they still have a hard time speaking to her; she was more often with Winters, trailing behind him like a kitten. Aurora was looking for Winters when she witnessed Sobel yelling something at Private Walter "Smokey" Gordon; she tugged at Shifty's shirt to get his attention as Talbert and another soldier smiled at her.

"Oh hello Aurora." He smiled at her and she pointed towards Smokey. "Smokey seems to have made him angry one point or another although we don't really know the whole story."

"Sobel's been ticked off lately so Gordon is just the victim." Talbert added.

"What is it Aurora? Run? Are we gonna run with him?" She nodded. "It's a good idea."

The three of them bid her goodbye to join Smokey running Currahee; she smiled at their loyalty towards each other and went of looking for Winters. She found him talking to Nixon in their quarters so she joined the two of them while other Lt from different Fox and Able Company eyed her; they weren't exactly used to her yet. An hour later; Sobel came in to inspect the place so Aurora sneaked behind him and ran out; she waited for about half an hour before Sobel exited along with Winters to inform him he's been promoted.

"Col. Sink has seen fit to promote you." She heard Sobel telling him. She was hiding because she didn't want to have anything to do with Sobel. "As First Lieutenant, you'll serve as my executive officer. Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Winters nodded as Sobel tries to put on the badge.

"And, as a test of your organizational skills and command potential, I am designating you mess officer for 14 days. Report to the mess kitchen at 0515 hours. Company breakfast to be served at 0600.

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Dick; there's rain forecast tomorrow." Sobel began as they walked and Aurora quietly followed from behind. "So the company will have a light afternoon of lecture and classroom instruction. I think a special meal before their afternoon off would be a welcome change of pace would you agree?" He asked Winters.

"Yes sir."

"I like spaghetti."

* * *

><p>~Next Day. ~<p>

Aurora was already up and about that morning because she wanted to see exactly what Winters will be doing under Sobel's orders. She followed him all the way to the mess kitchen where he was ordering them preparing breakfast for the Commanding Officers who have a meeting of sorts and lunch for the men before their afternoon off. She didn't know what was on Sobel's mind but she left Winters to his job and walked around a bit to see what new information she can obtain. As she walked away, the COs greeted her a good morning as they passed by to have their breakfast while the other men were up and about having a bit of relaxation before having lunch at 1100 hours. Aurora was snooping around Sobel's quarters to gather a bit of information and simply check on his mood swings so that she can warn Winters if his mood turned sour. Finally at 1100 hours, the men of Easy Company were headed towards the canteen to have their lunch.

"This stuff is orange. Spaghetti ain't supposed to be orange." One of them was complaining about the food.

"This ain't spaghetti. Its army noodles with ketchup." Perconte corrected him as Guarnere sat down with them. Aurora came into the canteen and was running towards Winters looking worried. "Oh hey it's Aurora."

"What is it?" Winters asked her. "Running? Someone is running?" She nodded and pointed towards the men. "Oh for crying out loud."

Crying out loud was right; Sobel barged right in telling them their orders has changed and that they're running up Currahee. "Three miles up, three miles down. High-Ho Silver!" He smirked at Winters and left.

"You're sorry?" Winters looked at her before patting her head. "Nah, I think he would still make their lives miserable anyway but thank you for warning us." He smiled at her. "Once I'm done here, I'll get changed and we can go run with them." She nodded in agreement and waited for him.

Aurora likes Winters because he's a damn good man and she wondered why Sobel was the one giving orders and not him. Winters finished his duties as mess officer and changed into his PT gear before the two of them headed out to Currahee. Along the way they noticed the men weren't feeling so good and Sobel was yelling something, they heard Luz started to encourage them with their infantry song and Winters followed suit.

* * *

><p><em>We fall upon the risers,<em>

_We fall upon the grass,_

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass,_

_Highty tighty, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-Zam Goddamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry._

* * *

><p>Sobel stopped a bit because he was tired as he inhaled and exhaled. Winters passed by Sobel who looked proud of his accomplishment and smirked at the red head but Winters just ignored it and continued on with the song in order to raise morale. By the end of the run, all of them were sent back to their bunks to rest and recover since they did run Currahee after eating. Aurora was running to and fro making sure they all had taken their medicine before Sobel starts training them again.<p>

"That guy is impossible. It's no wonder he ain't got a girl." Bill complained as Aurora placed a cold towel on his head. "Thanks Aurora."

"I'm sure he was put here for reason." Shifty defended the guy. Shifty is a good man, polite and a gentlemen so it wasn't surprising that he said it although he wonders about what he just said himself.

"You keep saying that Shifty but not even Aurora likes the man." Said Luz from his bed.

"Speaking of Aurora, you don't have to run with us all the time." Liebgott reassured her as she gave him a glass of water and medicine to swallow.

"Yeah. You've gotten a lot better at running; you can outrun Will now and leave right?" Said Joe Toye.

She stared at the lot of them and ignored that question; she finished handing out the medicine and treated them before making to leave when Eugene tugged her dress. "Thanks for today." She smiled but no sooner was it replaced with a frown the moment Evans came in out of nowhere. "Come on missus, out you go."

"Go on." Eugene smiled at her.

Other than Sobel, she found Private Evans to be a pain in the ass but he can't help it since he's following orders. She sighed, grabbed her stuff and made to leave when she bowed to her friends as well as pointing to them; a gesture they understood as 'eat your medicine'. Evans followed her from behind as he scurried along like a puppy following his master; the men found the guy tolerable as long as they have nothing to do with the man he works under.

"I don't get why she's being watched all the time." Guarnere commented the moment they left.

"She's kinda like a hostage here." Webster agreed.

"Probably that's why she won't leave?" Malarkey added.

"Either that or the Doc has gotten her to stay." Luz teased but there was silent in the air before all of them stood in front of Eugene's bed.

"What?" He looked at them.

"You don't suppose you could talk her out of it right Doc?" Luz began.

"We could take care of her here so there's really no need for her to go anywhere. We was only kidding when we wanted her to leave." Said Guarnere.

"Powers is able to talk her out of it." He pointed out.

Darrel 'Shifty' Powers and Eugene Roe were rather close to her; Shifty is because of his gentlemanly attitude that won her trust instantly while Eugene is because he's the first one who she told about her inability to speak.

Joseph Liebgott is close to her too but mainly because he always bumps into her when she tries to escape and much to her dismay he brings her right back.

Joe Toye has a certain attachment to the kid like she was his own sister so he can be overly protective of her. She figured he would be a doting father one day if he's such a doting brother to her now.

Bill Guarnere thinks of her as his little sister too but he's not as overly protective as Joe Toye although he nags at her when she's up to no good despite the two of them being the cause of the troubles.

David Webster is in charge of teaching her how to read since he's the only one who seems to have graduated from Harvard although in reality he probably hasn't finished yet.

She's often seen with Richard 'Dick' Winters because he's in charge of her so when she finds out new information on Sobel she relays it to Winters knowing that if she told the rest of the men they would probably gossip about it.

George Luz is the funny guy of the group and he often imitates people's voice. His trait won him many friends as well as enemies along the way but that's just the way it works. Aurora thinks he's funny although sometimes she didn't get his joke.

In the months to come they have been training jumping out of a mock plane; a training session that interested Aurora but Sobel wouldn't even allow her. She glared at him and pointed a finger at the guy. "What? What she's saying"

"What is it Aurora?" Winters asked her. "He? Capt. Sobel? Chopped? No? Three over two? Oh you mean unfair?" She nodded. "You want something?" She jumped up and down. "You want to jump with us?" She nodded again. "Well there you go sir."

"I don't understand." Sobel raised an eyebrow.

"She wants to jump with us sir."

"We can't bring her to war. She's a woman and she can't even speak." Sobel dismissed them.

"Don't think too much about it alright." Winters told her.

She felt so annoyed at Sobel but he wasn't wrong; being unable to speak is a liability for a soldier. Winters noticed her expression and pat her head. "Hey Lew, got a minute?" He left her to think while he talks to Nixon.

* * *

><p>~Battalion Headquarters. ~<p>

It was raining that day so Aurora had to stay indoors with the Colonel when Winters and Nixon asked permission to enter his office which he allowed. Despite being under Winters, there are times when she's stationed in Col. Sink's quarters especially when it's raining outside or when the men are out having a lecture class which she wasn't able to participate in but she didn't mind it. She was always being doted on by him as though she was his own granddaughter and she adored him as she looks to him like her own grandfather.

"I hope you have a damn good reason as to why you both are here when you should be in lecture." Said the Colonel behind his desk.

"Yes sir. I would like to ask for your permission to allow Aurora to jump with us." Winters stood before him at attention.

"I hear Capt. Sobel didn't allow it." He raised an eyebrow. The girl in question was looking at her two friends with curiosity.

"Permission to speak sir." Nixon stepped forward and stood in attention.

"Granted."

"The girl is unable to speak, that in itself is an advantage don't you think? She also has talent to gather information in a very discreet way. She doesn't know how to hold a gun or anything like that but her ability to heal is necessary in times of war. She can help the Doc as his medic assistant or something." He finished.

"You have a good point." Sink nodded and turned to Winters. "She's in your care isn't she Dick?"

"Yes sir."

"The decision is actually up to you and not Capt. Sobel." The old man smiled at him. Winters thanked and saluted him. "Aurora, did you get all that?" He turned to the girl; she hugged the old man in delight. "Alright, out you go now."

She was so happy that she left to find Eugene; Winters and Nixon were chuckling in delight too. "Aurora, don't run too fast or you'll-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when she really did fall down but got back up again.

Aurora barge right into one of the quarters where Eugene was staying in along with Toye, Perconte, Malarkey, Guarnere, Luz, Liebgott and Shifty were present. "Hey Aurora." They smiled at her.

She sat down on the side of Eugene's bed and begins to tell him the good news. "What is it?" He asked. "You? Fall? You fell again?" She slapped his head although she did fell before she entered the bunk; she was rather clumsy that way. She stood up and jumped. "You're jumping with us?" She nodded. "Cold? You're cold? No? Snow? Winters?" She nodded at Luz.

The men of Easy enjoyed trying to figure out what she was telling them as though it's all a game. "Winters cross? No? Uhh, medic? Helped? Winters helped you along with Nixon?" She nodded and pointed at the sink. "Sink allowed it? Now you're under Doc as a healer?" She nodded.

"Well you better stay close to us young lady." Toye reminded her.

"Wouldn't want the enemies to shoot you." Liebgott ruffled up her hair.

"Yeah, like the enemy would want to shoot her. Her running abilities are bit over the top." Guarnere teased.

"I could teach you how to fire a gun Aurora." Shifty offered.

Once she's gotten they're approval, she was finally able to go for jump training sessions with the men much to Sobel's dismay. He didn't like it one bit, even more so than when Winters was promoted. Weeks has passed since her first jump training before they actually jump off a plane to earn their jump wings and she was enjoying it.

"So we all think we are ready to be army paratroopers?" The jump instructor asked.

"Yes sir." They replied along with a nod from Aurora.

"I hope so. This will be the first of five exits from a C-47 Aircraft scheduled for today. Upon the successful completion of your fifth and final jump, you will be certified army paratroopers. There will be a lot of men dropping from the sky today. Oh and woman. Sorry Aurora." He teased her and they all laughed.

"Hopefully under deployed canopies." He added. "Jumping from 1000 AGL sticks per aircraft. All you have to do is remember what you were taught and I guarantee gravity will take care of the rest. And rest assured any refusal in the aircraft or at the door and I guarantee you, you will be out of the airborne."

"Let's do this!" They shouted in delight.

Everyone left for their assigned groups; Aurora was with Shifty, Toye, Luz, Perconte, Malarkey, Guarnere, Popeye, Bull and Cobb.

"Are you going be alright Aurora?" Shifty asked her as they hopped on the plane. She nodded.

"You be careful now little missy." Toye ruffled her hair.

"All of us? Worrisome bunch?" Luz chuckled and she nodded. "Well we'll see you on the ground."

They had equipment sound check; she only had to tap the shoulder three times to inform the person in front of her that she was good to go before the green light turned on and she jumped. The feeling of jumping out a flying aircraft was too wonderful and she enjoyed it although months from now she would probably have a different opinion of it. She landed right next to Eugene who helped her with her parachute and checked if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "That's a relief. Mm? What is it? Me? Fell? Oh feel? How did I feel?" She nodded again. "It was alright I guess but once we go to war maybe it won't feel the same." She nodded in agreement before pointing back to camp. "Camp? Go back? Right. Come on."

The two of them made their way back to base to try again so that they would be used to it; the rest of the men were more than happy to get back on that plane and jump. After a number of jumps, they celebrated getting their jump wings; Aurora doesn't drink so Luz gave her a tall glass of fizzy soda. She sat in between Eugene and Shifty, celebrating together with them while counting down with the rest of the boys who were encouraging Guarnere to drink up.

"High-Ho Silver." He cried with a smile on his face. "Hey Aurora, aren't you gonna drink?" She shook her head. "You don't drink huh?"

"What are you doing corrupting her into a drinking looney like yourself?" Perconte teased.

"She's much better off drinking soda. I don't think she's ever drunk alcohol before this." Shifty told them. She tugged at his shirt and placed a finger on her lips. "What is it?"

"Attention!" They heard Sobel cry as Col. Sink made an appearance to congratulate the men on getting their wings; he also congratulated Aurora for achieving it as well. "Currahee!" He toasted and the men did the same.

That night was a night of celebration; the men had a jolly good time, Aurora had a bad feeling but casted it aside to join them and have a good time herself. She left the tavern to enjoy a little walk by herself; she sat down on the hill overlooking the tavern and glanced upon the moon.

"What are you doing out here?" She was startled when Liebgott came to sit next to her. "Sorry, did I scare you?" She shook her head and pointed towards the sky. "Sky?" He looked up and noticed the moon. "Oh you're glancing at the moon?" She nodded. "It is a nice night isn't it?"

She stood up, pointed towards herself and twirled around in delight. "You want to spin?" She raised an eyebrow and shook her head only to have him laugh. "You want to dance?" She nodded in delight. "Well, alright. Knock yourself out."

She was a pretty damn good dancer he thought with her white dress on; she kinda looked like a swan dancing in the night. "Well whaddya know. She can dance. Not great but not bad either." Liebgott muttered. She was so caught up in her dancing that she didn't notice some of the men came to watch as well. "Don't you guys know a date a when you see one?" Liebgott teased them. Once Aurora was done she bowed and everyone clapped their hands.

"That was really good." Luz praised her.

"You danced before?" Guarnere asked her and she nodded. She made a gesture like she was holding a musical instrument. "You was a dancer?" She shook her head. "A performer?" She shook her head again.

"A gypsy?" Popeye muttered and he thought she didn't hear him until she nodded in delight at him.

"You was them gypsy broad?" Guarnere asked her.

"So that's why you can heal and why your eyes are of a different colour from ours." Eugene added and she nodded her head sadly. "So what happened to your family?" She didn't know how to answer so she shook her head. "You don't know?"

"Maybe if you stay with us you'll find them?" Shifty suggested and she smiled instantly.

"Aww shucks Aurora. If you wanted to find your family you could have just said so, we'll help you find them." Said Popeye.

"Yeah, we could help you out." Liebgott offered.

"Did you look like your mom? Your dad maybe?" Martin asked her but she shook her head.

"You don't remember them?" Eugene asked and she smiled sadly. "So that means you were already taken from your family when you were young?"

"Gosh Aurora. What about your inability to speak?" Shifty asked her and she gestured as though she was cradling something. "So you weren't able to speak since you were a baby?" She nodded.

"Well, don't you worry about a thing. We'll do our best to communicate with ya." Popeye had his arm over his shoulder. She looked at her friends and smiled at them as they agreed.

"We'll start with your family first." Eugene patted her head.

They all agreed to help find her family and maybe it won't turn out so bad she thought to herself; that night they were alright but it won't be long before their lives will begin to change and it'll start with Camp Mackall, N.C.

~End of Chapter One. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Okay the worse is over, what did y'all think? Was it bad? Good? So-so? Do tell me in the reviews yes?<strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read. See you all soon.**


	2. D Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. The only character I own is Aurora.**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed and bookmarked my story in your alerts. Keep em coming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

~June 23rd, 1943. ~

Camp Mackall, N.C.

The men of Easy Company were in training today; Aurora was with them too since she needed to know how the infantry works, she's a fast learner and a hard worker as she trains with them. Aurora is under Eugene as his assistant as well as being under Winters to gather information about certain things. One day as they were having a training session; Sobel begins to get jumpy on the field.

"Petty." He called in a whispering tone. "Map. Come." The soldier named Petty sighed while cursing under his breath and went towards Sobel with the map. He grabbed the map out of his hands and begins to examine it. "We're in the wrong position."

Aurora who was sitting behind him next to Eugene heard what is being said and she saw Winters quietly making his way towards Sobel to check what's wrong. "We're in the wrong position." He told Winters.

"We're in textbook position for ambush sir." Winters reassured him. "We should sit tight. Let the enemy team come into our killing zone."

"They're right out somewhere, let's just get them."

"Sir, we have perfect cover here."

"Lieutenant, deploy your troops." Sobel went passed Winters.

She tugged on Eugene's sleeve with a grim look on her face. "I know that face, you think so too huh? Well we should be thankful it's just practice."

"2nd Platoon, move out." Winters ordered. The soldiers gave him a puzzled look. "Tactical column. Aurora, stay close with me." She nodded. They began to move out under Sobel's orders but it wasn't long before the enemy team appeared and pointed their gun towards them.

"Captain, you've just been killed with 95% of your company. Your outfit?" They training instructor appeared and asked Sobel. He looked at Aurora and back at Sobel before shaking his head.

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th." He replied.

"Leave three wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area."

"Goddammit." Sobel cursed under his breath. The men looked like they want to kill the guy but Aurora stared at them and shook her head. "You, you, you." He pointed at three men before leaving.

Once the training was over; Sobel's infamous popularity rises in regards to what happened today. Lt. Harry Welsh made his way to the Lt's quarters where he finds Winters, Nixon and Aurora talking about what just happened earlier. Harry Welsh; a new Second Lieutenant who was a reluctant officer, in April he volunteered for the paratroopers and was assigned to the 504th PIR of the 82nd Airborne, after jump school he was made sergeant. A tough little Irishman that had gotten busted to Private a number of times due to engaging in combat. His Company Commander noticed his leadership potential and recommended Welsh for OCS.

"Am I interrupting?" Asked the small Lt.

"No, no. Lt Lewis Nixon, Aurora, Lt Harry Welsh, just in from the 82nd." Winters introduced him.

"Congratulations on the promotion." He shook Nixon's hand. Aurora stood behind Winters since she was not used to new people.

"Thanks if you wanna call it that; you'll learn him pretty quickly. No flaws, no vices, no sense of humour but you'll have a hard time dealing with Aurora."

"Just like your chums up at battalion staff?" Winters joked regarding himself.

"Why would I have a hard time dealing with her?"

"She can't speak so you'll have to learn how to understand her way of translating herself." Winters pushed her forward. "Aurora, be nice to the man." She shook his hand and smiled. "So what's up?" Winters asked him.

"I've been hearing a lot of ramblings." He admitted.

"Sobel? We were just talking about that." Nixon nodded.

"So he gets a little jumpy on the field?"

"He gets jumpy and then you get killed." Aurora smiled at Nixon's description which rhymed.

"That's nice."

"Yeah, listen, if we're going to discuss it, I think it should be amongst ourselves." Winters suggested. Aurora heard footsteps nearing so she tugged his sleeve when speak of the devil; Sobel entered while eating an apple.

He looked at them as they stood at attention before him; he didn't even cast a glance at the young maiden but she didn't care since they share a mutual understanding to not like each other. "2nd Platoon ready?" He asked them while munching on his fruit.

"Ready sir." Winters nodded.

"Then get them in formation, we're moving out."

"Yes sir." Winters nodded. "Aurora, come along."

Harry, Winters and Aurora left to get the men into formation; Sobel looked at Nixon as though inspecting him before taking a bite of his apple and leaving. Nixon chuckled to himself and starts packing to leave. Aurora has authority to get the men into formation because she's under Winters but because of who she is she can't be promoted, not that she wants to anyway. She knocked on every door to get the men up and about; most of them still didn't understand what she's saying so they had those that did understand her to translate to them. At the end of May, the men of Easy were packing away to join the other companies of the 506th for a stop-and-go train ride to Sturgis, Kentucky and as they waited, she heard Joe Toye, Liebgott, Cobb, Shifty and another soldier discussing about Sobel; something that should not be discussed out in the open like that if they don't want to get in trouble.

"Shut up Cobb." Joe Toye warned him since he knew that Aurora would definitely report back to Winters about this because she didn't like Cobb one bit. "Hey Aurora, you won't be reporting this to Winters now would you?"

They saw that she was smiling but they don't know whether she'll actually report back or not so Shifty came to the rescue. "We promise we won't talk about it anymore Aurora." She sat down on her knees in front of him and stared. "Really, I'm telling the truth." She pointed at Cobb.

"What? What did I do?" He scoffed.

"You pissed her off again didn't you Cobb?" Liebgott nudged him.

"Don't worry, I promise." Shifty was getting better in understanding what she wants to say. She smiled and left them to continue discussing where they left off but discreetly.

* * *

><p>~In the train. ~<p>

Aurora sat at the window seat enjoying the view next to Winters who was writing in his journal while Harry was sleeping in front of her; he chuckled at the young girl and she turned to him.

"Is this your first time on a train?" She nodded. "You've never been out much huh?" She shook her head. "What was home like?" She shook her head again. "You must not have too many fond memories of it." She shook her head sadly and turned to face the window.

She tugged at his sleeve. "What is it? You… want to… try something? Many things? Steering wheel?" She shook her head. "A car?" She nodded. "You want to try to drive? Go for a drive?" She nodded again in delight. "Yeah, that's a nice idea. Once the war is over, I'll take you for a drive in the countryside. You'll enjoy it a lot." He pats her head when Nixon came to tell them where they're going.

Aurora has no interest in where they're going so she stared out the window again to enjoy the view as the boys talk to each other about their destination. She flinched at the name England; Winters noticed it and assumed she's either from England or she has been there before and not have many good memories of it.

* * *

><p>~September 18th, 1943. ~<p>

Aldbourne, England.

Aurora was waiting for the men to get back from their training today as she sat in the canteen by herself trying to read what Webster gave her to improve her reading even just a little. She only takes part in practical training rather than the theory training since she can't read or write as of yet but most of the time she learns what a medic does in the army.

"Do you understand?" Eugene asked her one day and she nodded. "Well you don't really have to know every single thing about all these medicine and stuff since you're a healer."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You can take away their pain can't you?" She nodded. "It must hurt every time you do it." She shook her head. "You want to help?" She nodded.

Aurora remembered that Webster gave her some homework; she took it out of her bag and showed it to him. "You've gotten better at writing at least, can you read better now? A little huh?" She smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry; you'll improve the more we teach you since you're a fast learner." He smiled gently at her.

It wasn't long before she heard the news about Sobel being reassigned somewhere else; she assumed it had something to do with Winters's court martial that took place the other day. News travelled fast and so her ability in gathering information has greatly improved; she also found out about what all the sergeants have done for Winters but she kept it to herself. She didn't know how long they'll be staying in England but that didn't dampened her spirits despite the trouble she'll face during her time there.

* * *

><p>~May 31st, 1944. ~<p>

Upottery, England.

It has been eight months since they first came to England and it was finally time for the jump of their lives; literally. During their eight month stay, there have been many events that happened but she just didn't want to think about anything else but the jump today and that was important. Buck Compton had just arrived in Easy Company and he's already well liked among the men although Winters thinks his gambling habit should be fixed. As Winters attends a strategy meeting with their new Lt; Lt. Meehan, Aurora was making her rounds to see if everyone is nice and comfy before the jump.

"Hey Aurora." The men said in a sing song voice. She noticed Buck and hid behind Joe Toye; she's still rather shy. "Oh right, this here is Buck Compton. Buck this is Aurora." Joe Toye introduced them.

"I heard of you, you're under the Doc right?" Buck asked her and she nodded. She pointed at the tent that Winters was in as well. "Tent?" He didn't understand her.

"Who's in that tent Buck?" Luz asked him.

"Dick and Meehan, why?"

"Ah so that's it. She wanted to tell you she's also under Winters." Liebgott told him. "She can't speak just so you know."

"I've been here 6 days and yet this is the first time someone told me in full detail about her. Just great." Buck chuckled.

Aurora tapped Joe Toye's shoulder. "What is it? A point? You want to make a point?" She nodded. "Alright. No, I feel fine. There's no need for you to worry. Yup. Really." She gave him a you-better-be look and turns to the rest of them.

"We'll be fine too Aurora." Luz reassured her and so did the rest of them. She smiled and left as soon as she saw Winters leave the tent.

"You guys must be really close." Buck was impressed.

"After two years of trying to figure out how to communicate with her we're doing okay. The only ones who can totally understand what she's saying are the Doc, Lt Winters and Shifty." Said Joe Toye.

"Don't worry yourself Buck; she'll open up to you in no time. It took us months so we wish you good luck." Luz joked.

"Great."

About an hour later, Aurora was going around making sure everyone has got their supplies of medications when she hears Joe Toye complaining about how much all his stuff weighed as much as he did and yet still wants a brass knuckle. She saw Talbert get a gun from his friend in the police force and Luz reading out Col. Sink's message using an imitation of his voice. They were getting ready to hop into the plane when Lt. Meehan made an announcement.

"Easy Company, listen up! Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog; no jump tonight." Aurora noticed his face hadn't changed a bit as he said it compared to everyone else's faces. "The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24 hour stand down."

The men went back to relax that night by watching a movie while Aurora was sitting outside with Webster who was teaching her how to read. She shook her head in disapproval.

"What's wrong?"

She made a gesture like an open book using both her hands, tapped her throat and shook her head. "You think it's no use since you can't talk?" She nodded.

He knew she made a point but she looked so heartbroken that he wanted to make her happy. "Aww shucks Aurora. I know everything will seem useless now but I'm sure you'll be able to talk one day." He smiled at her as he placed his hand on her chin to make her look up. "Who knows? Maybe in the future they'll invent something for those who can't speak to be able to speak."

She smiled at him. "So don't lose hope alright." She nodded and continued reading while mouthing those words. Webster thinks she's gotten better as he looked up the sky and ponders about tomorrow's jump.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day. ~<p>

They finally get to jump; Aurora and Eugene were handing out air sickness medicine to everyone.

"Gentleman, the two of them are handing these out for air sickness." Said Meehan. "Orders are; 'Every man take one now, another 30 minutes in the air. Lt." He shook Winters hand.

"2nd Platoon, listen up. Good luck. God bless you. I'll see you in the assembly area." He smiles at them and shakes each and everyone of their hand as he helps them up.

Each and every one of them looked up to the man in admiration; they made their way up the plane with a lot of help from each other as everyone carries a lot of weight with them. Aurora finally wore army clothes compared to her usual white dress that she uses even in training but everyone is guessing that she's got a white dress somewhere in her bag. She sat next to Eugene in the plane, opposite Winters; she was assigned to never leave their sight but she can't really promise anything since no one really knows if they'll land together.

That night she fell fast asleep, she didn't know how long she slept but she woke up when the plane ride began to get a little bumpy. Winters looked outside; everything went topsy turvy as they were being shot from below so he had all of them get ready to jump off the plane.

"Equipment check." He yelled. Aurora stood right in front of him so it's easier for him to know if she's good to go. "Sound off for equipment check."

All of them checked each other's equipment to see if they're good to go as they yelled from behind all the way to the front. Aurora gave Winters a thumbs up before he himself yelled 'One okay!' and looked towards the outside. "Doc, I'll leave her in your care if we get separated."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

A canon missed a shot but it sent the boys tumbling on the inside; everyone one of them held on tight to their hooks to maintain from falling. There was a lot of debate going on the front about when to allow the men to jump but as soon as one of them got hit in the head the other turned on the green light.

"Let's go!" Winters shouted to his men and jumped of the plane. Aurora nodded and jumped after him followed by Eugene, Nixon and the rest.

She was frightened but she jumped off the plane anyways; Eugene who was on top of her steered himself in her direction so that he would land together with her. He was under strict orders to take care of her anyways so he's trying his best.

The two of them landed safely near a farm that's caught on fire as they got rid of their parachutes. "Aurora, are you okay?" She nodded but there was a trail of blood coming from her head so he grabbed her hand to get to safety before checking if she's alright. "We need to take cover at least. Do you have any weapons?" She was able to grab hold of a bayonet so they weren't exactly defenceless in any way. "That'll do I guess. Come on."

He led her towards the woods to find someone they know with a weapon or maybe even find the assembly area without running into any enemy. "I don't think they'd shoot the medic but we can't be too careful so stay low." The two of them made their way deeper into the woods; there wasn't a single enemy but they didn't take any chances.

She tugged his sleeve when she thought she heard something coming from the other direction; Eugene was a medic so she pushed him into the bushes thinking he couldn't fight. He was so startled that she actually pushed him but she had a point so he kept low. "Hey wait a minute. She can't even talk." He got back up and pulled her down. "Flash." He whispered and he heard someone replied back. "Thunder."

Eugene held her back down as they checked to see who it was and they were relieved to see Shifty with a weapon. "Doc is that you?"

"Powers. Are we glad to see you and mainly because you have a weapon."

"We?" He noticed Aurora and was so relieved to see that she was alright. "I'm glad to see you two. Do you have any idea where we are?"

Aurora tugged his sleeve and did a rectangle shape in mid-air using her fingers. "Map? Do I have a map? I think so, hold on." He checked his bag and took out a map. Shifty was on guard while Aurora and Eugene try to figure out where they are; she can read maps since it was drilled on to her the moment she was brought to Camp Mackall.

"We're here it seems so we need to get here." Eugene pointed. "That's a long way to go; the three of us better move fast and avoid enemy contact." She nodded and gave the map back to Shifty. He was in charge of making sure they don't get shot but Aurora didn't want to take that risk.

"A sniper, a medic and a healer. We're quite the weak formation right now." Shifty led them as they walked deeper into the forest for better camouflage cover.

"Let's just get out of harm's way."

The three of them kept walking and walking until they reached what seems to be a barnyard; Shifty raised a hand and told them to hide in the bushes while he checks it out. He went closer and closer but no one seems to be around until he noticed a wounded soldier on the ground. He checked to see whether he was okay; there was a slight pulse so he beckons for the other two to get over here and save him.

"He's been shot at the neck, I'm amazed he's not dead yet. You're doing okay." Eugene checked him. He was about to use his morphine when Aurora tugged his sleeve and did the healing process herself. She took away his pain as Eugene bandaged the guy's neck; her healing ability doesn't heal them entirely, she just takes away their pain, she isn't God after all but she will experience what they feel.

"Alright. You'll hold his left side, I'll hold his right."

"I'll do it." Shifty was about to offer but Aurora shook her head and pointed at his gun. "You're right. I need to protect us." She nodded. "Come on, follow me."

Now that they have an extra baggage; they wondered when they'll be able to reach the assembly area before the start of the mission. The medic and his assistant are important in making sure no one gets hurt so they'd have to get there as soon as possible. The three of them kept walking until it finally started to show some light; the sun was about to rise.

"I think we're getting close by." Shifty told the other two. "We should hurry and get this man treated."

Aurora nodded in agreement. "I hear some noise coming from up ahead." Eugene translated.

"You two stay here while I go check it out." Shifty went off to see where they are just in case they entered enemy territory. Aurora and Eugene hid in the bushes along with the wounded soldier. After a while he came back with two unknown men to help carry the wounded. "We've reached the assembly area."

"Finally, watch his neck." Eugene told the two men as they hurried to get him treated. The three of them went to find Easy Company; they finally found Liebgott, Buck and a few others.

"Aurora, Doc, Shifty. Boy, are we glad to see you." Liebgott shook their hands and hugged Aurora.

Aurora looked around and Liebgott noticed her expression. "Lt. Winters isn't here yet but he'll show up sooner or later Aurora."

"Speak of the devil, there he is now." Buck nodded at her to look over her shoulder.

Winters came with Lipton, Guarnere, Toye and some other soldiers she didn't recognize. She was so glad to see them all in one piece; they were pretty glad to see her too. "Glad to see the little missy still in one piece." Toye ruffled Aurora's hair.

They all had a small break and talked with each other as Winters and Buck discuss the situation regarding the other men from Easy Company. Aurora tugged at Toye's sleeve and pointed at the unknown face; he was a fresh boy with a pretty face.

"This is Hal. Hal, this is Aurora." Toye introduced them.

"Better known as cowboy." Guarnere added.

"You from Texas?" Liebgott asked him.

"Manhattan." He replied. Aurora took both his hands and shook it. "Are you a nurse, ma'am?" He asked her.

She looked at Lipton with a puzzled face. "She's a medic of sorts and you'll have a hard time talking to her."

"Why's that?"

"She can't speak." Toye gently nudged her. Hal looked at her as she smiled at him. Eugene then called to get her to treat some men who got hit out in the barn. "See you later Aurora and if possible, please stay here and don't cause trouble." Toye begged and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"She's gotten rebellious." Guarnere commented.

"Not a good sign." Liebgott shook his head and they all sighed. Hal didn't get it.

"Definitely not a good sign." Toye nodded.

The two medics began to get to work as Easy Company was assigned to get rid of the Krauts who were shooting at the men dropping down on Utah. Winters ordered the two of them to stay at the barn that's nearby the shooting area where they could easily run over to treat the wounded and send them back to the aid station if necessary. It wasn't long before a number of wounded men were brought to them and one of them included Popeye who got shot up his ass; he kept apologizing for letting them down as Eugene tries to fix his ass.

"I fucked up. I'm sorry." He cried while on his belly so that Eugene could check how badly injured his ass was but it wasn't so bad.

"You'll be alright Wynn."

"Are you sure Doc?"

"Yeah, you'll heal in no time although you can't sit as of yet." Eugene went to fix up another soldier whose shoulder got hit.

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Popeye asked Aurora regarding one of the soldiers who was sitting on the bed looking out. She shook her head. "You don't know either?" She pointed outside the barn where all the fight is still happening. "Outside? I can see that he's looking outside sweetheart."

She shook her head. "Om? Oh you mean home?" She nodded. "You think he misses home?" She nodded again as she gave his ass a bandage. "Thanks for treating me." She mouthed the words you're welcome before going off to see who else needs treatment.

The medics from the other company still haven't made it to the assembly area with the exception for D and I Company's medic but there weren't enough medics to go around so Aurora healed their injuries while Eugene bandaged them up. In a few hours, she saw the familiar faces coming back from the war zone; they were worn out with a couple of bruises here and there so Aurora patched them up real good. She was shocked to hear that Toye was exposed to grenade twice without so much as getting a scratch on him, she was relieved about it.

"So Popeye is getting sent back to the hospital?" Toye asked Aurora as she was checking him for wounds. She nodded in reply.

"Wanna come eat with us?" Liebgott asked. "Hey Doc, we've got one hour of rest before we move out again. Let's grab some grub."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'm just glad we're all safe and sound." Lipton nodded.

They all made their way to the truck to get something to eat; Malarkey offered to cook but as soon as they smelled something horrendous coming from his direction they had second thoughts about his cooking.

"Jesus, let me outta here." Liebgott pleaded as he left the truck along with Eugene.

"Real charming Malarkey." Toye commented.

"What?" Malarkey cooked up the grub.

"I don't think she seems to care at all." Buck laughed.

"How we doing Malark?" Guarnere asked him.

"We're doing good." He tasted his cooking.

"Doing good? What the hell do you know about cooking? You're Irish." Buck looked at the food.

"Sir if you have reservations someplace else." He began but was cut off by Buck.

"Just serve the dish."

He served all of them equally; Aurora took a bite of it and although it wasn't that great, she was feeling hungry so she just ate it all.

"Is it any good Aurora?" Toye asked; she shook her head and rubbed her belly. "You're just hungry huh?" They all laughed.

"Have you cooked before Aurora?" She shook her head.

"You don't huh." Guarnere took a bite of his food when Winters opened the flap.

"Evening." He greeted them.

"Hello sir." Guarnere replied.

"Did something die in here?"

"Yeah, Malarkey's ass." Toye answered and they all laughed.

"Uhh, any word on Lt. Meehan yet sir?" Buck asked him.

"No not yet." He answered; Buck was quiet as he looked at Guarnere.

"Don't that make you our commanding officer, sir?" Guarnere asked.

"Yeah, it does." He replied. Aurora clapped her hands. "Thanks Aurora."

Guarnere nodded at Winters when Toye offered him a drink. "Joe, Lt. don't drink."

Winters looked at Toye and took the drink in his hand. "There's been a day of firsts." He took a sip but all of them could tell he didn't seem to enjoy it as he gave the bottle to Guarnere. "Don't you think Guarnere?"

There was a moment of eye contact between them before he nodded in reply. "Yes sir." He took the bottle from him.

"Carry on." Winters made to leave.

"Goodnight sir."

"Oh Sergeant?" Winters looked to Guarnere.

"Sir?"

"I'm not a Quaker." He told him and everyone laughed.

Aurora handed Lipton her dish before making her way out the truck to follow Winters.

"She sure follows him around like a little puppy." Lipton commented.

"Shifty will have a hard time with her." Toye laughed.

"And the Doc too."

All of them laughed the night away in relaxation as Aurora finds her way around town to look for Winters when she found him talking to Nixon. She tapped their shoulder and they greeted her with a smile; Winters patted her head while Nixon ruffled her hair.

"Hey Aurora." Nixon smiled.

"So today was the first time you treated patients huh?" Winters asked as she nodded. "Popeye? Butt? Oh you think he'll be okay?" She nodded again.

"You know that map you found?" Nixon turns to Winters. "I got every Kraut gun in Normandy on it." Aurora looked at him puzzled. "Dick found something that could be used against the enemy." He looked at her and she smiled at Winters.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." The two of them noticed that Winters wasn't really paying attention since he was still fumbling with a can of tuna trying to open it. "Here." He took it from him. "Don't ever get a cat."

"Aurora is like a cat." Winters teased. She pouted at him as the two men laughed.

"You got a point." Nixon was trying to open the can of tuna. "What's on your mind?"

"I lost a man today." Winters sighed. "Hal."

"Ah." Nixon handed him back the can.

"A John Hal. New Yorker." Aurora looked at him. "What? You met him? Will? Oh you mean Guarnere. He introduced you two?" She nodded. "Well, he got killed today at Brecourt."

"I never knew him." Winters looked at Nixon.

"Yeah, you did."

"Radio-op, 506th Basketball Team, Able Company." Winters told him but Nixon still didn't know him so he looked at Aurora for help.

"Help me out here." She jumped up like shooting hoops before doing a steering wheel. "Oh he's the guy playing basketball when Sobel drove by that day." She nodded.

"He was a good man." He paused. "Man. Not even old enough to buy a beer." Winters gave Nixon the can of tuna. "Not hungry."

"Hey Dick. I sent that map up to division. I think it's going to do some good." Winters stared at him before turning to leave.

"You don't suppose he thinks it's his fault that man died, do you?" Nixon asked her and she shook her head. "Yeah, I thought so."

She waved her hands to get his attention. "What is it? Talk? I? Me… go… over?" He scratched his head. "You want me to go over a cliff or something?" She shook her head and pointed at Winters's direction. "Oh you want me to go over there and talk to him?" She nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure of it." He patted her head and gave her the can of tuna before leaving her to worry for Winters.

She went to follow Winters but stayed closely behind; she sat down on the grass and ate the can of tuna as she watches over Winters. She didn't know what to say to the guy and even if she did he may get the wrong idea so it was best to let him have some time to himself before they start marching towards Carentan. Aurora had heard some of the men talking about Easy Company's next objective which is to take the town of Carentan. She realized she had been thinking too much about it as Winters had already left the hill overlooking the town and grabbed her hand in his.

"We better get a move on." He told her and she nodded. "You were worried about me?" She nodded. "Thank you. In war, we have to learn to know that someone will die one way or another; once the war is over I don't ever want to return."

She pushed him from behind to make him go faster. "Aurora?" Winters noticed she mouthed something. "Mustn't? Hey slow down." The moment she saw the rest of Easy Company she pushed Winters toward them and pointed. "You… are… their… leader…" She mouthed. It struck him that she wanted to cheer him up so he chuckled and smiled at her in thanks.

* * *

><p>~June 8th, 1944. ~<p>

Normandy, France.

The men of Easy Company were on standby while the commanding officers were having a strategy meeting on how to occupy Carentan. Aurora was so glad to see more familiar faces from the 2nd Platoon; Luz didn't lose his humour and jokes during the war so that was something to look forward to while they're down in the dumps. She was checking each and every one of them for any injuries that needs to be healed; Eugene pointed out that the more she used her healing abilities the more it will improve and by the end of the war she would have saved many lives.

Aurora noticed the one Private named Albert Blithe; he looked lost or something so she walked to him and checked his temperature. He was a bit startled when she suddenly placed the back of her hand on his forehead since he never spoke to her before, only sometimes when it's absolutely necessary.

Shifty noticed so he came over to the two of them in case Blithe needed a translator. The blond looked at Shifty with a blank look on his face; Aurora looked at the both of them and then back to Shifty. "Are you okay?" He asked Blithe.

At first he didn't answer just yet as he looked at them. "Yeah, just thinking of something." She pointed towards her head and back at him. "What was I thinking about?" She nodded. "About everything that's happened." Aurora then used two fingers and did a cross. "Cross?"

Blithe looked at Shifty for help. "Did you mean to ask if he's injured somewhere?" She nodded.

"No I'm fine." She shook both her hands up at down. "Am I sure?" She nodded. "Yeah, thanks Aurora." He left the two of them and went to sit down next to Perconte who then showed him his watches.

Aurora gave Shifty a puzzled look. "Don't worry; I'm sure he's fine." Aurora smiled before pointing to Talbert. "Did I find Talbert?" She nodded. "Yeah, just as I was told to look for supplies I ran into Talbert and fought with the 502nd ever since then."

She closed her eyes, sighs and placed her hand on her chest. "You're relieved?" She nodded. "Thank you Aurora." She smiled at him before continuing checking the other men.

"Hey Aurora." Luz was talking with Talbert and Liebgott about their findings. She pointed at the items they had.

"These are souvenirs." Talbert told her. She tilted her head.

"What souvenirs?" Liebgott asked her and she nodded her head. "It's what the enemy left us so we might as well keep it safe for them." She gently boxed the palm of her hand and pointed at him. "Yup that's it."

"What about you? I hear you and the Doc treated to Popeye's ass." Luz nudged her and she nodded.

"That must have been terrible." She shook her head and pointed to her neck before gesturing the number one. "One?" She pointed at them. "Us? No? Uhh, soldier?" She nodded. "One soldier got a neck wound?" She nodded.

"Oh you must be talking about that poor guy we saved from the barn." Shifty recalled and she nodded. "What happened to him?"

She pointed her neck, made a gesture like something is pouring out and shook her head. "He vomited?" Said Talbert. She shook her head. "He cried? No?"

"His guts were sticking out?" Luz suggested. "No? Oh you mean blood kept pouring out?" She nodded.

"So he didn't make it?" Asked the soft spoken sniper and she shook her head sadly. "Well that's okay, you did the best you could Aurora." He pats her head.

"Let's go 1st Platoon." They heard Lt. Welsh yelling. Aurora went ahead of them and stood next to him. "Have you done your rounds?" She nodded. "Easy's moving out! On your feet!" He yelled at the rest of them as they gathered in front of him.

"Listen up, it'll be dark soon and I want light and noise discipline from here on." Harry fixed his equipment. "No talking, no smoking, and no playing grab-fanny with the man in front of you Luz." He turns his attention to Aurora. "As for you, don't go finding trouble now you hear?" She nodded innocently.

"So where are we headed to Lt?" Asked one of the soldiers.

"We're taking Carentan." He replied.

"That sounds like fun." He joked.

"It's the only place where armour from Omaha and Utah Beach can link up and head inland. Until we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor is sending the whole division."

Aurora saw Luz was about to make a joke which he did as they all started marching their way towards their second battle. "I'll protect you." Shifty pats her head and she smiles back at him while they walk together into battle.

~End of Chapter Two. ~

* * *

><p><strong>I had to watch Band of Brothers over and over while writing this so that i don't mix up their words. So worth it.<strong>

**I just hope the DVD won't die on me.**

**Now i'm beat so i'm gonna hit the hay, it's already 8.05am here. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Goodnight all. (Zzz)**


	3. Healer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. The only person I own is Aurora.**

**Thanks again to those of you who read, reviewed and helped me out.**

**I apologize again if this is not to anyone's liking. m(_)m Here's chapter 3, enjoy everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

~D-Day plus Six. ~

Carentan, France.

On D Day Easy Company had achieved their objective at Brecourt Manor and although they went through such a hard time the day before; Captain Hester assigned Winters and his men with a new task just a few days back. Winters was in charge of command since Meehan still hasn't show up as of yet, Aurora was pleased by it and so were a number of the men. The objective was the T-junction defended by the company from the 6th Parachute Regiment; the orders were to move into Carentan and get in contact with the 327th coming in from the north. The men were on standby as they lay down in the ditches awaiting Winters's order to move out; all was quiet so Winters told them to move and the moment they were about 50 meters away when all of a sudden they were getting shot from the German defenders that were in hiding which was a perfect opportunity to annihilate the Americans.

"Move out! Move out!" Winters jumped into the middle of the road, highly agitated and yelling at his men before turning to face Aurora and Eugene. "Aurora, take cover in the town to see who's in need of a medic; Doc, you're with her." He yelled.

"Yes, sir. Come on Aurora." Eugene grabbed her hand and they made their way to the town while avoiding enemy fire. Luz and Harry covered fire as the four of them took cover behind a building and started shooting.

"Where the fuck is everybody?" Harry yelled. "Where did everybody go?"

"I have no idea." Luz yelled back and kept shooting.

They saw the rest of the men were getting yelled at by Winters to keep moving since they were getting killed if they just stayed there out in the open.

"Doc, you and the little lady better get a move on; here's a gun for you Aurora." Harry entrusted the gun at her.

"MEDIC!" They heard someone yelling. "Come on." Eugene told her to take one side of the town while he takes the other so that they could cover more grounds. He was hesitant in leaving her alone but it was a war zone so he hadn't a choice. He told her he'll get the first guy and leaves finding a safe place to move the wounded to her.

Aurora kept running and avoiding enemy fire as best as she can as she looked for a place to be used as an aid station; bruises and cuts on her knees due to ducking from enemy fire but nothing she can't heal herself. A lot of German artillery was being shot here and there but miraculously she was able to avoid it. She saw a number of wounded soldiers; so she had them healed up and bandaged as well as trying to get some of the wounded soldiers out of the way although her tiny body wasn't able to carry them properly so there were times when she fell over. Some soldiers saw her and helped but they were only able to carry the wounded at a safe distant before leaving her again.

"I think I'm okay Aurora." Said one soldier who was shot at his left arm. She healed him up and nodded her head. She pointed for him to use the other direction as it looked safer. "Got it, I'll see you later." He nodded and left.

Aurora kept running when she saw Lipton got thrown back by a bomb; she saw Talbert running towards him to check if he's alright and she did too. "Aurora, thank god." Lipton looked down at his nuts; Talbert knew what was on his mind as he ripped open his pants. "You're okay Lip. Everything's right where it should be." Lipton nodded.

"Aurora, I'll be fine. You go see who else needs help." Lipton turned to her and she nodded before leaving the two of them.

"MEDIC!" Yelled another soldier; she recognized that voice to be Liebgott's so she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the direction of his voice.

"Aurora." Liebgott was cradling a majorly wounded Tipper who got hit by a grenade. She quickly tries to heal him a little; she couldn't fix his legs but she managed to fix the other injuries at least. She pointed at Liebgott and raised both her hands. "Lift him up? Got it. Is there an aid station?" She shook her head. "Not yet huh?" She pointed towards a building that seemed empty and safe for now so that she could heal him a little more.

"I think the Doc needs an extra hand over at the end; you guys help me with Tip. Be careful Aurora." She nodded at Liebgott and went on her way looking for an aid station or a safe place to move and treat the wounded.

As soon as she found one she went around pointing to every allied soldier towards the building and trying as hard as she can to tell them it's safe to be treated there. She rendezvoused with Eugene who was carrying a wounded man and helped him set up the place for medical supplies before going out again to find anyone who needs to be treated. She found Blithe in one corner; he doesn't seem to notice her so Aurora took his arm over her shoulder and tried to get him back to the aid station.

"Put him down here." Eugene ordered as soon as they reached. He took a flashlight and checked how Blithe was doing when she blocked her eyes. "Something wrong with his eyes?" She nodded. "He seems fine." She sighed in relief. "Help me with that soldier."

The two of them were as busy as a bee; soldiers kept coming with injuries, even Winters was injured at the leg. Eugene treated him while Aurora goes in and out of the rooms wrapping them up in bandages after healing them a little. He would probably have to take it easy for a couple of days; five at the most so that his leg could heal faster.

"There she is." Eugene was able to get it out. "You're lucky it was a ricochet." He showed him the bullet as he placed it in the tray. "You just caught a piece of it."

"Stupid." Winters muttered to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Now, you gonna be able to stay off it?" He began dabbing a cotton wool on Winters's leg.

"Doesn't look that way."

"Well you gotta try huh." Eugene looked at him as Buck entered the room. "Aurora won't be too pleased and I don't want her worrying since she's got the entire Easy Company on her mind."

"I'll try Doc."

About an hour later, some of the men were already up on their feet and relaxing outside the aid station to get a bit of fresh air under Aurora's orders. She tried her best to lift the soldier's spirits; she can't talk to them but they understood her a little and were thankful. Eugene had her worked to the bone, as soon as Easy Company was all healed up the two of them worked on the other soldiers from 502nd before taking a break themselves. The two of them joined Shifty and Talbert for a bit of rest as soon as they were done.

"You doing okay?" Talbert asked them.

"Yeah we're doing alright. You two haven't got yourselves shot or anything, have you?" Eugene nodded at them.

"No sir. How about you Shifty?" Talbert turned to his friend.

"Nope."

"Hey Aurora, you don't suppose you know where we're headed to next do you?"

Aurora shook her head. She was able to eavesdrop on Buck and Winter's conversation earlier but they didn't relay any useful information that the men don't already know. Her source of information was Nixon but she had been so busy treating the wounded she didn't have time to gather information from him.

"Come on, we're moving out!" They heard someone yelling.

"Well there you go." Talbert sighed. "Do you have a weapon Aurora?" She shook her head, she was given a gun earlier but she was so focused on getting the men treated she left it somewhere.

"You better stick close to us then." Shifty told her.

All of them were walking out in the open, gun at a ready moving towards god knows where and when she saw Blithe all better she felt relieved.

"Hey, Luz." Perconte began. "How far are we going?"

"Aww, Jesus Christ Frank. I don't know. Until they tell us to stop." Luz turned to him. "Why are you asking me and not Aurora?"

"She doesn't know either; I heard Tab and Shifty had already asked her."

"High ground, there's high ground up ahead." Hoob sighed.

"Okay genius. Answer me this then; why is Easy Company the only company who's either at the front of an advance or like now exposed at the far edge of the line?" Perconte had a point.

"To keep you on your toes."

"No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that we're never in the middle and we're the fifth of nine companies at this regiment. Able through Item. Think of it." Perconte reasoned with them.

"You see there?" Hoob began but was cut off by the sound of an MG.

Aurora went low to take cover as Shifty who was close by went to her side in case she needed someone to cover fire. Harry told them to get in the hedgerow for cover; one of the soldiers got shot and before Shifty could say her name she dashed towards the fallen man to see if he's alright. "Is he alright?" She nodded. "I'll carry him, you get cover." She nodded again and gave Shifty a thumbs-up.

That night, they stayed in their foxholes that they dug up since the enemy wouldn't leave and to make matters worse it started to rain with thunder. Aurora didn't like the thunder although she doesn't mind it so much compared to the rain; she bunked in with Shifty in his foxhole along with the wounded soldier.

"The enemy sure has a lot of time in their hands singing." Said the soldier sarcastically.

"Well, I'm sure they're just happy." Aurora raised an eyebrow at Shifty. "How are you feeling?" He asked the soldier.

"I'm doing okay. The little missy has got me all healed though it stings a little." She pointed a finger at him. "I'll be sure to Aurora." She smiled at him.

"MEDIC!" They heard someone cry; Eugene was nearby when he gestured Aurora to come with him. "I'll take care of him while you're gone Aurora." Shifty reassured her before she left with Eugene. Talbert was stabbed by a Private Smith but it was by accident.

"Hey Doc." Liebgott tried to see how Tab was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. He looked like a Kraut." Said the panicked Smith. Aurora gently patted him to calm him down, he looked so terrified. "Ma'am, I didn't mean to do it." She shook her head and took his hands in hers. "I'm sorry." She cradled him in her arms.

"I'll put sulphur on the wound Floyd; you're going to be fine." Eugene told him. "Aurora, I'll leave him in your care." He nodded at Smith.

"And stay low." Liebgott told her.

She grabbed Smith and headed back to her foxhole where Shifty and the other soldier were talking to each other. Shifty noticed them as he helped him down and she cradled him to sleep.

"He's fallen asleep." Said the wounded soldier about an hour later.

"That's one scar that will never fade from his mind." She nodded at Shifty. Aurora made a sleeping gesture towards the two soldiers. "Sleep? You want us to sleep?" She nodded.

"I'm with her on that; goodnight." He was fast asleep leaving Shifty to guard them; Aurora nodded at him to sleep too. He should rest while he still can so that he'll be alert the next morning. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep as well; the four of them were cuddled up together that night in deep slumber.

* * *

><p>~D-Day plus Seven. ~<p>

Outskirts of Carentan.

The lieutenants were discussing about today's operation; they didn't like it one bit but they gotta do what they're ordered to do during times of war. Private Smith calmed down a little after Aurora cradled him gently to sleep the night before so he was doing okay. The wounded soldier felt better too; Shifty who was scouting around returned to tell them to take cover when the enemy were firing mortar. The three soldiers got into firing position as Aurora got out of the foxhole to make sure no one was hurt. There was a lot of yell for medic; Eugene covered some parts while she covered the other, she fell next to Guarnere who was shooting away when he saw her.

"Aurora, there's a soldier down over there." He pointed. "I'll cover fire." She nodded at him and began to move quietly but quickly towards the fallen soldier to drag him back to safety.

"I don't fucking believe this. Don't them Krauts have any aim? They're practically missing her." Guarnere couldn't believe what he's seeing but he just dismissed it as she made her way to safety with the wounded man.

She did all kinds of sign language so that he could understand. "Back? It? Hit? Oh I got hit at the leg. I think I can make it, I'll try and endure for now." She pushed him into a nearby foxhole and pointed at him before tapping Guarnere's shoulder to keep an eye on the guy. "Are you serious missy? Shit." The wounded soldier cursed.

She made her way towards the rest of the men to see how they're faring; they kept getting hit just in time for her to heal them and leaving them to fend for themselves as she goes from soldier to soldier. She passed Bull and a couple of other soldiers when she saw one soldier whose fingers were sliced; Aurora gave him morphine and bandaged it although she can't do anything about getting his fingers attached again but he thanked her anyway as she left to see who else needs help. There were a lot of cheering from the men as the cavalry unit made their appearance in their tanks; Easy Company's morale went up. The men kept shooting until no Kraut could be seen alive although a number tried to escape; the cavalry unit went after them. Aurora had never been as tired as she lay down beside Guarnere who was smoking with a bunch of the men.

"You did alright." He ruffled her hair. "You need some help carrying the wounded?" She nodded.

Today was the beginning of her tired life as a healer; Brecourt wasn't so bad and she realized that the men were depending on her to heal them. They look to her for hope although there were times she couldn't give it to them but she knows she tried her best. She rendezvoused with Eugene back at the hospital to save the wounded soldiers sorry asses from dying, some of the men were quite happy to have a lady treat them much to Eugene's dismay.

* * *

><p>~September 13th, 1944. ~<p>

Aldbourne, England.

After 33 days in Normandy, Easy Company returned to Aldbourne with 74 officers and men; they had jumped with 139 men. Easy Company had 3 months to recover and regroup before their next mission so most of them were already drinking. Replacements were assigned to Easy Company to restore the ranks; some of the replacements were distracted by Aurora's presence since she was wearing her white dress but when her friends stared down at them, they casted all thoughts of the lady aside. They were all having a great time at the tavern; Buck, Luz, Toye, Martin, Guarnere, Bull and a replacement named Edward 'Babe' Heffron were playing darts.

"What? You don't think I'd win?" Buck asked her when he noticed her expression. He's gotten pretty close to the young lady; at the very least she doesn't shy away from him anymore. Aurora rolled her eyes knowing full well that Luz has talked him into getting two packs of smokes from the new guy.

"Don't teach her to be corrupted." Toye slapped Luz's head.

"Aurora, you best sit down with Web there and stay put." Bull nodded at her.

She sat next to Webster as Guarnere was telling the replacements a story about Heffron's jump; she was also interested in the young replacements although worrying for them won't them any good. Web tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "Are you doing okay?"

She nodded her head and then she recalled something. "What is it? Open? No? A book?" She nodded. "Read… many… books…" She nodded. "You've been reading now? That's good; I heard from Gene that you take the time to read whenever you can even when there was a war going on." He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Web, what do you call them letters that the broads send?" Guarnere turned to Web.

"Uhh, 'Dear John Letter'." He answered before turning his attention to Aurora again. "You don't what that letter is?" He noticed her puzzled expression as she shook her head. "I had a feeling you didn't but if I told you, Toye and Liebgott will have my head."

She tilted her head. "You got that right." Toye heard them. She casted him a pouting face but Toye dismissed it as he handed out the two packets of smoke to Luz and Buck. "Come on missy, up you get. You're to head back to Lt. Winters before these men attack you."

"Lighten up Joe." Guarnere told him before whispering to her. "Alright, missy you heard him." She rolled her eyes and nodded. She was about to leave when Smokey informed them of Lipton's promotion to First Sergeant, she was so happy for him but that smile turned to a frown the moment he announced that they were moving out again.

Lipton left the tavern and she followed behind him; she tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey Aurora." She smiled at him. "Oh thanks. I'm sorry I had to break the mood but orders are orders." She nodded at him. "You're not upset by it?" She fingered her chin before trying to answer. "I… am… not… at fault? You? Follow? Cross?" She shook her head. "Medic? No? Uhh, help? Ah you mean you'll help me?" She nodded. "You're going to tell the rest of the men?" She nodded again. "Well alright." He squeezed her hand before leaving her to relay the news instead of him.

She made her way towards a few living quarters and knocked the door to relay the message to them; the men were expecting her to have told them about it anyway so they were already prepared. The last quarters was Shifty's lodgings, he was reading a book while lying in bed when she knocked on his door. "Come in, oh hey Aurora."

She took up a chair and sat next to him to tell him the bad news. "What is it?" She pointed at him, made a moving gesture and pointed outside. "We are moving out?" She nodded. "I see, have you told everyone?" She nodded again before pointing towards the window. "Window? Uhh, outside? You want me to look outside?" She nodded again.

Shifty got up and did as he was told; he saw Lipton making his rounds. "Sergeant Lipton?" She showed him one finger. "First Sergeant? That's good news. You offered to relay the news instead to ease his worry didn't you?" She nodded. "I see, thank you Aurora." She smiled at him.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day. ~<p>

Easy Company along with the replacements was getting briefed about their next operation which will take place in Holland. Nixon tells them to say goodbye to England because they'll not return after this and he tells them that if operation 'Market-Garden' is a success the war will be over by Christmas. Once the briefing was over; the men headed to the aircraft area whereby Aurora was running about seeing to everyone's needs before the jump.

"You handing out them air sickness pills?" Bull asked her. She pointed at Eugene who was also running about giving pills. "Ah Doc's orders huh?" She nodded and went dashing off.

"How come she never speaks?" Private Miller asked him.

"She don't speak none." Bull replied while smoking his cigar.

"So how did she get into Easy?" Private Garcia asked.

"Col. Sink shoved her under our care under Major Horton's orders." Martin answered as he passed them by.

"She's pretty young isn't she?"

"I heard from the Doc that she's actually about 18 year's old now." Said Malarkey as he passed by them too.

"Nah, I heard she's actually 16." Bull protested.

"I think she's still 14 years of age." Martin added.

There was a lot of talk regarding Aurora's age but none of the men got it right; there was a time when Col. Sink mentioned she may have been around the age of 15 or 16 when she was first brought to Camp Toccoa two years ago. As the men were discussing the lady in question, Sobel appeared along with Popeye; Easy Company who was under him before looked at Sobel in surprise. Popeye jumped down from the vehicle as Lipton and Bull welcomed him; Aurora saw him and ran to him for a hug.

"Aww, shucks. Hey Aurora I miss you too." He hugged her back.

"Welcome back Popeye."

"Thanks Bull."

"Popeye went AWOL just in time to jump."

Aurora glared at him. "I can make it so please don't look at me like that Aurora." She placed both her hands on her hip.

"He didn't want to be reassigned to a different unit missy." Lipton chuckled. She sighed and smiled at them.

"What's he doing here?" Bull pointed at Sobel.

"Who? Sobel?" Lipton looked at Sobel's direction. "Well, he's the newly appointed regimental S4."

"Supply officer?"

"Yeah, you got it." Lipton nodded with a smile at Bull.

"He picked me in Aldbourne trying to find you guys." Popeye told them.

"He know you went AWOL?"

"He knows." He nodded as Lipton placed his hand over Popeye's shoulder while Aurora who was next to Popeye locked her arms over his free hand while Popeye's other arm was over Lipton's shoulder. "He just said I was lucky. I could sit out this jump if I wanted. I said I didn't want to so he says 'hop in'."

"Hop in?" Bull asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I know." He nodded at Bull. "I couldn't believe it either. Hey maybe he's gonna court-martial me later eh?" They laughed.

"Let's get you some gear." Lipton suggested.

The three of them went to get Popeye some gear; Aurora helped him get geared up along with an extra supply of medicinal items in case his wound starts acting up before the jump. He told them a lot of things that he heard during his time in the hospital; he also heard about how she's been treating the wounded and praised her but she shook her head stating it was her job. Once he was done getting geared up, both Lipton and Popeye went to get him assigned to his platoon while Aurora does a last minute patrol.

* * *

><p>~September 17th, 1944. ~<p>

Eindhoven, Holland.

They dropped down at an open field; Aurora landed safely next to Martin, he helped grabbed some of her things as the two ran towards the direction of Wilhelmina Canal located south of the village to secure the bridge over the canal, they sat tight waiting for orders in a trench. She saw Eugene was sitting at the back so she left Martin and made her way back to sit next to him.

"You landed okay?" He asked and she nodded. "You think you can handle it okay without me?" She nodded. "Alright but make sure I can see you at all times."

"Doc, you're so protective." Hoobler teased him as he walked by with a few bottles of beer.

"Where did you get that Hoobler?" Asked a soldier as Hoob made his way up the line.

"I think I love Holland." He sat down.

"Where did you get this?" Hashey asked as he took the bottle from him.

"That farmhouse over there." He looked at them while smiling. "Just sitting out in the open. I don't know, maybe they were expecting us."

Bull told the men to move it when Lieutenant Peacock informed them that there was a hold up, up ahead so it's best to keep moving. As they were nearing; the few troops of Kraut soldiers blown a few buildings and there were falling timber coming down towards them so they were delayed till the next morning to cross the bridge. The next day, they reached the small village of Eindhoven that seemed to be delighted to see them; Aurora kept close to Eugene since the place was crowded with the Dutch who welcomed them happily. There was a lot of excitement from the men as random girls came up to them and started kissing which they responded happily, Aurora didn't get any kisses since her long golden hair wasn't tied up so they knew she's a girl. They were making their way through town under orders to keep moving when a group of people were cheering something; Eugene saw that some of the women's heads was being shaved so he took a detour in order for Aurora not to witness what was happening as he led her away from it. He saw Winters and Bull standing beside the light post looking towards the tanks that were making its way down the road like a sort of parade.

"Doc. Aurora." Winters nodded at them.

"Are we on the move sir?" Asked the Cajun medic.

"We just have to keep moving towards the bridge, you two follow Buck and Harry with the scouts to the edge of the town in case we stay here for the night."

"Yes sir." Eugene replied while Aurora nodded.

Easy Company stayed in town that night; Eugene was trying to get some sleep while Aurora was outside glancing upon the night sky. She's been doing that a lot lately ever since they got their jump wings; Eugene came out to sit next to her.

"Do you like to watch the moon?" He asked her. She pointed towards the town then to herself. "Town? You want to go to town?" She shook her head and pointed at herself again. He couldn't understand what she was trying to say when it struck him; he looked at her with eyes widened in surprised.

"You had a glimpse of those women earlier?" She nodded and squeezed his hands. He didn't have the heart to tell her why the women were treated that way. "Those ladies, they were… they…" Aurora sensed it was something bad so he placed her fingers on his lips and smiled; she didn't want to know the reason anymore.

"Aurora…" He began but she shook her head. She stood up while pulling him up along with her, held his hand and made their way back into the residential area they were staying to get some shut eye.

He knew she was thinking of how he must have felt when he saw those women and thanked her, before she went back to sleep she kissed him goodnight on the cheek. "Now I'm definitely not gonna be able to sleep." He muttered to himself.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning. ~<p>

Easy Company made their way towards the bridge to achieve their objective; a group of them were riding on each tank, Aurora has never been on a tank before so she was holding on to the turret for her dear life. Bull who was sitting on top next to her chuckled at the young girl.

"This your first time?" He asked her and she nodded. "I thought so, better get used to it fast eh." She nodded again. "Private Miller here will be there to catch you if you fall."

"I'll be honoured to ma'am." Miller tipped his helmet and she smiled.

"Vincent van Gough was born in Nuenen." Webster pointed out when they passed the sign that wrote 'Nuenen'.

"Yeah so what?" Cobb replied lazily.

"Sure teach you a lot of useful stuff at Harvard." Hoob teased and they all laughed. Aurora tilted her head. "It was a joke." She still didn't get him so he was ignored which made them laugh even harder.

Along the way, there was a shaven haired lady with her baby at the side of the road; she was cradling the infant in her arms. "Mellet." Said one soldier as he passed a box of what may be chocolate or some form of food packed in a box to the Private named Mellet and he gave it to the woman.

As the tank moved away from her; the soldiers and Aurora watched her with sympathetic eyes and they knew this war has got to stop. "Women and children should never have to experience sadness and cruelty anymore." She thought to herself.

"Hey, get a load of General Patton." Cried Hoob when he noticed Lt Brewer was walking forward.

"What the hell is he doing?" Bull sighed.

"Makes quite a target, don't he?" Aurora nodded at Hoob's statement.

"Lieutenant!" Bull yelled. Brewer turned with an idiotic blank look on his face before getting hit. Aurora was the first to get down and run to him. "Hey wait!" Bull reached out to grab her arm but she was too fast for him.

"Sarge!" Miller yelled and pointed at the trees as he spotted an enemy tank appearing from its hiding place.

The men jumped down the vehicle to take cover at the trench as Bull ran towards Aurora who was trying to heal Brewer. The allied tanks shot at the enemy tank while some of them from the trench shot the Krauts that came out to make a run for it. "Medic up front! Medic up front!" Bull yelled when Aurora gestured for him to call them.

Eugene who was nearby ran towards them as Bull passed him to get the men to get a move on instead of sitting there where they could easily get shot. Eugene handed her a bunch of bandages only to get shot as he fell on his back in pain as he held his leg. "Aagh." He cried.

She heard Bull yelling to the replacements as another medic came up front to help her. "I'll deal with him, you help Gene." She nodded and began working on his wound. The bullet must have gone in so she tugged the other medic's sleeve to get his attention; she pointed towards the town so that they would be out of firing range. "Yes ma'am. Stretcher!" He called while getting the bandage on Brewer.

The other medic was about to work on Eugene with morphine when he stopped him. "No, save it."

"Yes, sir." Two medics with a stretcher arrived and he helped carry Brewer on it before going with them to get him treated.

Aurora dragged Eugene out of harm's way to get the bullet out of him before she can heal the guy. "Thanks." He was healed in no time. "Let's go." He was limping a bit but it wasn't that bad, she gestured to separate so that they cover more grounds and he nodded.

She ran towards town but in a discreet manner so as to avoid enemy contact when she saw Buck and made her way towards him. "Any wounded? No, not as of yet. How's Doc?" He asked her. "Slight wound eh. Good." She tapped his shoulder before moving on to see how the rest are faring up and stopped when she saw Bull telling them to lay low.

"Ma'am." The replacements tipped their helmet. They were waiting for the allied tanks to shoot at the well hidden enemy tank but apparently if they can't see the enemy tank they can't shoot.

Bull noticed the enemy tank pointing the turret at their direction. "Fall back!" He yelled at them. All of them managed to get away as the tank aimed at the building; Aurora was light on her feet due to her small body size, she saw where the shooting was coming from and took cover next to Buck as she pointed at the roof of a building.

"I see him." He nodded at her. "Take this gun and be careful." He handed her an M-1 so that she could defend herself as she made to leave again.

"Aurora, follow me." Eugene called out to her and she followed. They took cover from enemy fire behind a parapet. "Who's hurt?" He asked Hoob.

"Van Klinken. He's at the other side of that hedge." He panted in reply.

"We're on it." The medic and the healer made their way towards the other side to see to Van; he was injured pretty badly so Eugene gave him morphine as she bandaged him up. "He needs to get to the hospital." She shook her head and pointed at the rest. "You can't carry him yourself."

She gave in so the two of them dragged Van as fast as they could when Hoob came to offer his help. "We have to get him to the rear." Eugene ordered. "I'll leave her in your care." Aurora continued dragging him along with Hoob as Eugene went off to see who else is hurt. They made it to the rear; Hoob carried him into the truck that came to help them retreat, the medic from before came and told her to leave Van with him. "Ma'am, I'll deal with him. You go help the Doc."

Aurora nodded in reply and left the rear to find anyone else who was injured; she bumped into Guarnere, Malarkey and Muck who were carrying a wounded Buck on the back of a broken wooden door. "Aurora, the Doc said he'll leave Buck in your care." She nodded and followed them towards the trucks.

They made it towards the truck; Eugene who had come from the town helped Aurora up first so that she could help Buck up. The two of them started to work on his ass. "How am I doing Aurora?" He asked her. "I'll be fine? Can I sit?" She shook her head. "Not yet huh."

"One bullet, four holes." Guarnere told Lipton.

"It's almost a miracle."

"Hey, Lip. I don't think we know where Bull is." He told him as the two of them walked towards the front.

"Let's go. Let's go." She heard Winters beckons the soldiers who were still running from the town as he passed by the truck.

All of them began to retreat to safety; they knew that this battle was lost as they looked sadly upon the town that is now occupied by the Germans and their tanks. Aurora took away Buck's pain while Eugene tries to bandage him up to close the wounds faster. Once they were done, the two of them sat back and waited for when the truck stopped moving. By nightfall they camped just at the outskirts of the town to regroup and recover by taking a breather but the medic and the healer were busy as a bee as they ran around making sure everyone was alright. Aurora noticed Guarnere allowing Hoob, Tony and Hashey go look for Bull who was currently still missing; Webster followed them too.

"Hey Aurora, you worried about the Bull?" Guarnere noticed her looking at them but she shook her head. "It's the kids you're worrying about?" She nodded. "Yeah, I thought so but let them do what they gotta do alright? We could only hope for them." She nodded in agreement.

"Good, so how's Buck?" He walked alongside her as she did her rounds. "His ass is doing good?" She nodded. "You're not hurt anywhere right?" She shook her head. "All this while, them Krauts can't shoot properly. They seem to always miss you." He joked.

Aurora noticed Winters at the top of hill with Nixon looking at Eindhoven; Guarnere saw them too. "I'll see you later." He told her and left.

She made her way towards the red head and his raven haired friend. "They're bombing Eindhoven." He said with a heavy heart.

"Yeah." He nodded. Aurora looked towards the village coloured in crimson as Winters turns to them.

"Come on you two. Let's dig in for the night."

"Won't be waving so many orange flags at us tomorrow." Nixon sighed.

Aurora tilted her head in confusion. "It's okay Aurora. Don't let it bother you." Winters patted her head.

The three of them headed towards the location where they'll be digging their foxholes; well actually it's just Winters and Nixon doing the digging as she waits outside. They really like to pamper the girl much to her dismay; so sometimes she pushes the dirt back inside just to spite them. They slept soundly that night cuddling up to each other so that the cold air doesn't bother them. The next morning; the two lieutenants were already up to see what they're next move is while Aurora went to check on the men. She noticed a very familiar face from the corner of her eye arriving on the jeep; Bull had made it back safe and sound so she ran towards him to give him a bear hug.

"I had a feeling I'd be getting a hug from you missy." He nodded at her.

"Don't I get a hug?" Guarnere teased as she stuck out her tongue at him. "So they found you?" He turns to Bull.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Johnny, don't irrigate me." Guarnere shook his head at the smiling Martin.

"They found you?" He repeated as though in disbelief. "I don't know who's more stupid, you or the hick." The three of them laughed. "What do you think Aurora?" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "They're both stupid?" She nodded.

"Never did have faith in them." Bull teased her while his arm is over her shoulder.

"Alright, mount up! Hup, hup! Let's move out." They heard their lieutenant yell.

"2nd Platoon, grab you gear." Guarnere commanded. "Let's go."

"1st Platoon." Martin commanded.

"Let's start falling in now." Bull ruffled Aurora's hair. "Cobb, move it." She placed her hands on her hip. "What?" She pointed at his wound. "Shit, you noticed that eh? Alright, go get Doc." She nodded and went to find Eugene.

All of them began to move; some of them walked while others were on the truck, Bull's shoulder was being treated by Eugene and Aurora. She noticed he nodded at someone so when she looked at his direction and saw Winters she smiled to herself. They were all retreating back; the battle was lost but at the same time Aurora knew there was still hope that the war will end soon. Her optimistic thinking rubbed off on some of the men, it was a good thing too since it lifts their spirits up, they're retreat that day was merely the beginning of a new hope she thought. She knew that they will triumph through this as long as they have each other; she didn't know then that the bonds of friendship will save her in the coming future.

'_Market Garden' was a high risk operation that failed. The Allies plan to end the war by Christmas 1944 was not to succeed. Easy Company's regiment, the 506__th__, lost 180 men while 560 were wounded. Of the entire 101__st__ Airborne, 750 were killed and 2100 injured. At Arnhem, the British 1__st__ Airborne lost nearly 8000 men._

~End of Chapter Three. ~

* * *

><p><strong>So did any of you figure out how old she is yet? =) I never mentioned it because none of the boys in E Company asked. xDD LOL.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 4 will be on it's way pretty soon if you tell me in the reviews you want it posted along with your opinions.**

**Here's a sneak peak of what the next chapter will be like:**

**'His first impression of her was that of a frightened child.'**

**'He realized she has soft flowing hair as he ran his hands through her hair' he thought.**

**"Aurora!" He yelled in panic.**

**This is just bits and pieces of it, hope you're looking forward to it. =P**

**See you all soon.**


	4. Winters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. I only own Aurora.**

**I have mixed feelings with this chapter; I quite like it but at the same time I hate it because it looks like this fanfiction may be real short.**

**I said MAYBE, I don't know yet. In any case, enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

~October 17th, 1944. ~

Schoonderlogt, Holland.

Aurora was sitting outside the living quarters where Winters and Nixon were staying although they were not present at the moment; she waited at the doorstep with her chin on both her hands. There wasn't any training done today and the men were either still asleep or shooting hoops so they were rather 'busy' and unable to teach her today. It wasn't long before she saw the red head return from wherever it was he went; she had a hunch where he was so she wrote it down on a piece of paper she brought along.

"Bettaleyon Hedqorters?" She wrote, he chuckled at the young lady's spelling errors which instantly placed him in a happy mood as he sat down next to her.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled gently at her. "Did you spell this from hearing how it sounds?" She nodded. "Is it wrong? Well, the spelling is but I understood you."

"I am sory." She spelled.

"No, it's okay. All your life you were never taught how to read or write and to suddenly be taught in just a little over two years, I would get a few spelling errors too."

He took the paper and did an outline of letters that spelled Battalion Headquarters using dots so that she could draw a line over it. "Draw a line over the little dots in order to spell a letter; repeat each line five times and you'll be able to spell the word yourself the next time." She nodded and began working on it.

"Good girl." He pats her head.

Winters had always been very gentle towards her; she is after all a girl and as he was correcting her spelling, he recalled how difficult it had been for him to get used to her when they first met.

* * *

><p>~A Little Over Two Years Ago. ~<p>

Camp Toccoa.

Richard Winters is a 2nd lieutenant in Easy Company, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment in the 101st Airborne Division. He's a tall man standing around 6' 11" with fiery red hair; a good man, a good soldier and a good leader. The men of Easy Company looks up to him in admiration, even Colonel Sink thinks he's a good man too. One day, as Col. Sink came down from Battalion Headquarters along with Nixon, he brought along with him what seems to be a young girl with long golden hair, violet eyes and ivory skin. His first impression of her was that of a frightened child; she was scrawny, her white dress had stains of dirt, her long hair was all tangled up here and there, her lips were dry and most importantly her eyes were telling him she was afraid of them. He noticed that those violet eyes of hers reflected a certain amount of hatred and sadness but he wasn't sure if it's towards them or towards life itself.

"Lt. Winters is my choice." He was brought back to reality when he heard Sobel mentioned his name.

"You're in charge of the girl." Nixon whispered to him; he noticed his red headed friend wasn't aware of it as his mind was elsewhere.

The Colonel went back to his office up at Battalion Headquarters along with Sobel to discuss about some things, he noticed the men tried talking with her but she remained silent. She gave him quite a hard time in the days to follow as she kept running away all the time but he figured she didn't like it here so he always turned a blind eye. One day as he was returning to his quarters, he saw her sitting by herself on a bench nearby while hugging her knees; she looked lonely and heartbroken so he approached the young girl. The closer he got did he realize her appearance; she had bruises and scratches on her knees, she wasn't wearing any foot wear so there were a few blisters and cuts around her heels mostly and her face was covered in a bit of dry mud.

"You finally stopped running?" She stared at him but didn't answer. "I don't blame you, being in a foreign place would make anybody want to run."

She looked at him while pointing at him. "Me?" She nodded. "I've never been away from home before I signed up to join the army so I wouldn't know but I figured it must be horrible."

She nodded and hugged her knees tighter to her chest. "What happen here?" He pointed towards the bruises and scratches, she pointed towards the ground. "Ground? No? Uhh, earth? Soil?" She shook her head before making a falling gesture. "You fell?" The young girl nodded.

He looked at her. "Why don't we get you cleaned up? You might feel a little better; take a shower, and maybe fix your hair a little." She looked at him in bewilderment. "You don't trust me do you? Well I would be a bit surprised if you did." He continued when she shook her head at his question.

"But you don't want to stay this way forever do you? Don't you feel uncomfortable?" She was thinking to herself before nodding in reply. "I thought as much." He chuckled.

"Can you walk?" She shook her head so he gently placed one of her arms over his shoulder before carrying her bridal style. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He knew she didn't trust him and was very cautious of him but she hadn't the energy to refuse. Winters carried her all the way to the infantry where there was a nurse present; he placed her gently on the bed before asking permission to treat her injuries. Nurses and doctors were always brought to the camps to help train the medics about what to do when someone is injured. The nurse was a bubbly lady around her forties at least, one of the oldest nurse in the camp; she was friendly and happy to help anyone although she can be strict when dealing with the medics.

"I'll do it sir." The nurse beamed cheerfully at the young maiden.

"Thanks." He sat down nearby as the nurse began to work on her.

"What is your name child?" The nurse asked as she cleaned the scratches and cuts but she just kept quiet.

"Aurora." Winters answered when he saw she wouldn't reply. "At least that's what we were told the day Col. Sink brought her here."

"Aurora? That's a pretty name to go with a pretty face." She beamed. Aurora looked at the nurse and smiled just a little. "How old is she?" The nurse turns to Winters.

"Col. Sink assumes she might be around the age of 13 to 16."

"Such a young child, whatever is she doing here?"

"Major Horton's men found her."

"Is that right? A pretty girl like her?" She raised an eyebrow. "There, all done."

"Thank you." Winters was about to carry her when the nurse stopped him.

"May I clean her up a bit?" She asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask, I didn't know how I was going to clean her up since she's a lady."

"Good thinking, Lt." She winked at him. "Out you go sir. I need some warm clothes for her to wear. Get to it now. Up, up."

Winters did as he was told and went to his quarters to find something for her to wear; he figured the army didn't have any women's clothing lying around so he thought it be best she wears his clothes for now while her dress gets cleaned up. He went back to the infantry to help carry her out the back so that the nurse could give her a bath before he heads back inside waiting to be called again. Half an hour later, the nurse told him to carry her inside, she was shivering despite being wrapped up in a towel, and he placed her on the bed before helping dry her hair. He turned away when the nurse helped her put on her new set of clothes which was really too big for the scrawny girl but she didn't mind it.

"Thanks ma'am." Winters squeezed the nurse's hand.

"My pleasure. She needs fattening up a bit and given a healthy balanced meal."

"Yes, ma'am." He carried Aurora. "Oh, may I borrow a pair of scissors?"

"For her hair I presume?"

"Yeah." He nodded sheepishly.

She lent him a pair of scissors as the two left and made their way towards his quarters; he placed her gently on the footsteps of the door so that he could set up a place to cut the tangles of her hair. He placed her on the chair once everything was set up, wrapped a towel over her shoulder and began cutting away.

"Don't worry; I won't cut off your entire hair." He reassured her when she placed both her hands on her head. "You love your long hair don't you?" She nodded.

He trims her hair in silence and about a few minutes later he was done, there were no more tangles in her hair; it was a little above the waist length so it wasn't that difficult to cut although he had to bend down a couple of times. He noticed she has soft flowing hair as he ran his hands through her hair in order to cut it that even if the wind messed it up, it will fall back right into place. He gave her a small mirror so she could see herself; he was surprised by her expression as though it's the first time she's seen herself.

"I'll be sure to trim your hair every time there's a tangle so it won't get in the way." He smiled gently at her and she smiled back. "This is the first time you've smiled towards me. Stay here and get some sleep." He nodded at his quarters.

She looked at him with a worried expression. "This is my quarters along with Nix so you don't have to worry about the other men." He reached out his hand to pat her head when she flinched at his touch thinking he was going to hit her. "I won't hurt you." He said gently.

"I think it'll take a while before you could walk properly so stay here and rest." He told her and she nodded.

In the weeks to come; Winters finally figured out why she never speaks to him, he was close to the golden haired girl but there wasn't much conversation between the two and most of them time it's him doing the talking so he was not aware of her inability to speak. Doc informed him that she was mute healer who can barely read and write, he was also informed that she was about 16 years of age, at least that's what she had told him when Doc asked her. During their time together, Aurora trailed after him like a puppy, she would hide behind him when in the presence of anyone she didn't recognize and during his spare time he would teach her how to write. He didn't know that two years later she would always occupy his mind whenever she's out there helping the Doc heal people as he had grown attached to her so he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He was so worried about her during the jump in Normandy; he hadn't landed with her but the moment he saw her in the assembly area his worries vanished. The process repeated each time Easy Company was ordered into the frontlines and even then he wasn't around to make sure she was safe but each time she showed up safe and sound; his worries vanished. Winters is a man who has holed up his emotions and not let anyone get to close to him but she was a young girl in the company of men who runs towards danger the moment someone yells for help; anyone would worry about it and it just goes to show, he's human.

* * *

><p>~Present Time. ~<p>

Aurora was doing her homework in the barn while Winters was talking to Talbert and Luz about the dog Talbert brought; the dog liked her a lot but she was frightened of it so she did her homework as far away as possible with Eugene to supervise any errors.

"This is a hell of a dog Tab." Luz commented.

"Thank you." He threw the stick. "There you go."

"What'd you call it Tab?" Winters asked.

"Trigger."

"That's good, I like it." Luz nodded while taking a bite from his cracker. "Trigger."

"Got anything on this?" Tab asked.

"No. It's all quiet." Luz replied.

"Aurora don't seem too please having Trigger anywhere near her." Tab threw the stick again.

"I guess she's not used to large animals; she doesn't seem to go out much." Winters replied.

"What do you suppose she was like before she was captured by the French, Captain?" Luz asked.

"I'm not too sure Luz. I asked her about her family once but she doesn't seem to remember them."

Tab and Luz looked at each other when there was yelling; Liebgott and Joe was carrying Alley who was wounded inside towards the table.

"We got penetration." One yelled.

"It's Alley." They cried.

"Boyle, get Doc Roe and Aurora here now." Said Winters.

"Where am I?" Alley tried to talk. He was very bloody around the neck. "Something happened? What happened?"

"Where was it?" Winters asked as he checks on Alley.

"Crossroads." Liebgott replied. "Where the road crosses the dike."

"If it wasn't for your loud mouth, they would never know we was there." Lesniewski accused him.

"Hey you know what Joe, back off." Liebgott glared at him.

"Lesniewski, send a runner for Lt. Welsh." Winters stopped them from fighting. "Lipton, assemble me a squad."

"Yes sir. 1st Squad on your feet!"

The 1st Squad assembled under Lipton's orders as Eugene and Aurora made their way towards Alley.

"Give me room." Eugene told them. "Boyle, get the boots off, elevate the leg."

"Got it." Boyle did as he was told.

"Liebgott, use the sulphur."

"On it Doc."

"Aurora, you think you can heal him a bit?" Eugene asked her hesitantly and hopes that she would reject but she nodded.

All of them worked diligently and quickly but not too much under Eugene's commands as Aurora began to heal him; her healing abilities had improved at a great amount ever since Normandy. Previously, she wouldn't be able to fully heal them but now she's able to take away their pain and suffering although she can't do much if they lose an arm or a leg. Eugene gets hesitant of using her healing abilities because it reminded him of someone he knows very well and he knows from experience through that person that in order to take away the pain; she has to bear it. Once Alley was bandaged up, Boyle helped him to the hospital to get proper treatment while Liebgott went to follow the rest of the men at crossroads. The dog Trigger followed them to the hospital too because he quite like Aurora although she walked at a particularly far distance from it.

"I hate waiting." Boyle complained with a heavy heart.

"Yeah but what are you gonna do about it." Eugene was cuddling with the dog. Aurora sat on top of the table at the far end corner where she was away from that large beast.

"What's with her?" Boyle nodded at the young girl.

"She's afraid of it." Eugene replied.

"Seriously?" He eyed at her. "You've seen guts pouring out, fingers sliced, legs damaged by grenades, face spluttered but it's the dog that frightens you?"

"Lay of her will ya?" Eugene nudged him.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna go and join the others so you guys stay on standby." Boyle left them alone.

"Aurora, come here." She shook her head. "I'll be here with you. He won't bite." He reached out his hand, at first she hesitated but after a while she took it. "That's my girl."

He pulled her to sit on his lap; Trigger came closer which made her back away but she was sitting on the guy's lap so she ain't got nowhere to run. "Don't worry, look he won't hurt you." Eugene whispered in her ear gently. He held her hand and stretched it towards Trigger's nose and patted the dog.

"Animals can sense human fears so right now he knows you're scared of him." He told her.

"There see, not so bad is it?" She was closing her eyes while patting it; took quite a while for her to get used to it so little by little her fears of that dog slowly lessened and she was able to pat it properly. Eugene was glad her fear of Trigger lessened, she was still cautious of it but she can stay a little closer to it now that Eugene helped her. It was getting late so the two of them slept a bit as dawn slowly approached; they slept together along with the dog.

* * *

><p>~The Next Morning. ~<p>

The two of them were fast asleep on the floor; Trigger was a big dog so he sort of served as a pillow for the two of them, Eugene woke up first when he noticed she was asleep next to him and Spina; the other medic, had to enter the hospital room at the wrong time.

"Gene, Aurora, we gotta go." Spina began but stopped when he saw them asleep together. "Oh. Did I interrupt Gene?" He teased him.

"Shut up Spina." His face became red.

Aurora woke up to the loud sounds of laughter coming from Spina; Eugene didn't want her to know why so he quickly changed the subject. "What is it Spina?"

"Oh right. They're ordering us to be a standby; a number of our men are wounded, probably around 20 men." He finished.

"Aurora, get the bandages, morphine, sulphur, aid kit and plasma ready." Eugene ordered as the two of them got up. She nodded before doing as she was told. "Spina, ask the cook to prepare warm food for the men, I want them to have a warm meal before getting shoved here."

"Right." Spina left as soon as possible.

The dog had to wait outside the hospital since it was in the way of Aurora and Eugene trying to do their job; he had commanded the medics to set up the beds and be on standby for orders. Eugene was something like the captain or big boss of the medics in Easy Company so he has that amount of authority; Aurora has no authority despite being his assistant but she does hold a significant amount towards the men because of being under Winters. They waited until late afternoon at the very least before they were called to the warzone where a small number of Germans were still around trying to escape while eleven were captured.

"Aurora, Spina and I will go around treating the wounded while the rest of you try to get the majorly wounded ones back to hospital." He began.

"Yes sir."

"Spina, did you get them the meal?"

"Yeah, they're on the way."

"Alright. Go." He nodded at them as the medics scurried off to their assigned jobs.

They worked their way towards everybody by splitting up; Aurora had enough bandages on her as she healed them, some of them were able to head back to the hospital themselves. She noticed Liebgott who was still shooting at a German soldier making a run for it while crawling was bleeding on the neck and elbow; he didn't seem to realize she was bandaging him until Winters came to stop him for shooting.

"Knock it off Joe." He nudged Liebgott.

"Dammit what?" Liebgott cursed.

"You're bleeding." He inspected his neck that Aurora tried to bandage.

"It's nothing Captain."

"I want you to take these prisoners back to Battalion CP." Winters commanded. "And get yourself cleaned up."

"Yes sir." He stood up. "Come on Kraut boys." Aurora didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Joe." Winters had also sensed the tone in Liebgott's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Drop your ammo."

"What?"

"Drop your ammo." He repeated.

"You kidding me? What are you doing?" He looked at Winters.

"Give me your weapon." He took Liebgott's gun from him.

"Captain." Liebgott tried to protest as Winters unloaded the bullets leaving just one.

"You have one round." Showing him the single bullet. "Johnny, how many prisoners do we have?" He yelled while loading it with the single bullet.

"We got eleven right now sir." Johnny replied.

"Okay." Winters turns back to Liebgott. "You drop a prisoner, the rest'll jump you. I want all prisoners back at Battalion CP alive." He gave back the gun.

"Yes sir." Liebgott replied with a heavy heart.

He left to take the prisoners back to Battalion CP; Aurora stared at the Jewish man for a bit as he left with the prisoners and wondered where Winters has gone to when she turned to find him nowhere near her and figured he went off to check on the other men. She went around treating the wounded when she couldn't find him as well as helping Eugene give the men a warm meal and some coffee. He saw the look on her face but didn't question her because they still have stuff to do so Eugene made a mental note to ask her once they were done.

"It sure is a lot different when a lady is serving us food." Martin joked.

"Sergeant Martin." Eugene nodded and handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Doc." He took a sip. "That sure hits the spot. Oh yeah, Aurora. Popeye was looking for you so I think you better go see him when you get the chance." She nodded in reply; he smiled at her and left.

"Good job today." Eugene smiled at her. "Not too many were in bad shape except Alley." She gestured a question. "He's gonna make it so I don't think they'd be able to send him home." She pointed at him. "Me? Get home?" She nodded.

"I've never really thought about it." She tilted her head.

Eugene noticed Col. Sink was talking to Winters so he got up and made his way to the captain as soon as the Colonel left to give Winters some coffee leaving Aurora to deal with serving the men some food. "Would you like some coffee sir?"

"Yeah, thanks Doc." He took the drink in his hands.

"Alright."

"How is she doing?" Winters nodded at Aurora.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Twenty two wounded, that's quite a number to heal."

"I made sure she uses what we have and save her healing abilities for another day."

"Good thinking."

"She's at a rebellious age."

"Rebellious age?"

"That's what Toye said back in Normandy."

"Thanks Doc."

"Alright."

He patted Winters arm before he made his way back to serving the men food and coffee. He noticed the men were talking to her, telling her stories about what happened; they left out the gory bits but they did try to make themselves sound heroic in front of her in hopes she'll be impressed to no avail. Eugene chuckled at them knowing full well that she didn't really get the message; Aurora noticed him standing there and smiled at him and he returned her smile.

"She's seen enough so I don't think your stories will do any good." He told them.

"Yeah well, it's a worth a try ain't it?" Guarnere ruffled up her hair.

They all had a laugh about it and as soon as everyone had a good, warm meal and a cup of coffee, they headed back to CP to get some rest.

* * *

><p>~October 31st, 1944. ~<p>

Driel, Holland.

Aurora was in Winters's quarters looking out the window as she waited for his return from talking with Moose. She was glad about his promotion although she didn't really understand what exactly it was but he looked happy. It's been quite a while since the men were assigned on a mission to rescue to British men or something like that; she wasn't exactly interested in knowing about it once the mission was done and no one was hurt anyway so she didn't bother knowing anything more about it. Nixon knocked the door calling for Winters but when no one answered he entered the room to find only Aurora sitting by the window.

"Hey Aurora. Where's Dick?" He asked her.

"Oose?" He raised an eyebrow at her before laughing. "You mean Moose?" She nodded. "So he went off talking to the guy. He's such a worry wart." She nodded again in reply.

"So what are you up to?" He asked her while sitting down opposite her.

"Open? No? A book? Read a book?" She shook her head and pointed at a cobweb. "Web? Webster? He gave you something to read?" She nodded.

She stood up and grabbed a book from Winters's shelf where he keeps all of the books she reads and handed it to Nixon. "Jane and Peter's Adventures." He read the title and flipped through the pages; it was a children's book.

"A children's book?" She nodded in delight. "Is this your favourite?" She nodded again. It wasn't a thick book, rather thin and it was about two siblings who went out into the woods to have some fun playing in the river.

"So how come you like this story?" She pointed towards her arm as though there was an arm band around it. "Medic? Uhh, the Doc?" She nodded and pointed at the book.

"He read it to you?" She shook her head. "He helped you read?" She shook her head again so gestured the number one. "One? No? First? First book? It was your first book?" She nodded in reply.

"So the Doc was the one who gave you this book." She happily nodded and he chuckled. "You must really like him. Well, I wish you the best of luck." She tilted her head as he patted her head.

Nixon smiled and left her pondering about what he just said but because she didn't understand what he meant she stopped thinking about it. It wasn't long before Winters returned with a blood stained hand and a sad expression on his face.

"Aurora. So this is where you were." He looked at her. "Oh this? I'm not hurt. I was trying to help Moose who got shot." She pulled for him to sit down as she got up to wet a towel in order to clean his hand.

"Thanks." He looked at her as she casted a worried look at him. "Easy Company lost another command officer yet again, maybe it's a sign that I should go back to leading them."

She didn't understand him but because he looked so disheartened, Aurora held both his hands in hers. "Hang tough?" She nodded. "I should listen to my own advice huh." She nodded again.

He chuckled at her knowing she was right and it wasn't like him to be hesitant about something like this although he is still worried about who is going to lead Easy Company next. Hopefully the next guy is as good as Moose or maybe he would heal faster and come back. He petted Aurora's head before getting up to sit behind his desk to write up a report about what happened that night much to his dismay. He never did like writing reports because he didn't want to have to remember something not worth remembering and quite frankly it was already bad enough that the face of a young German boy keeps popping in his head because he had shot him previously at the crossroads. In war he knew it's either you or the enemy so there was no place for remorse and compassion but having to realize that the boy may have in fact been good friends with you if it were under different circumstances was torturing for any soldier.

* * *

><p>~December 10th, 1944. ~<p>

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

Winters was in his office along with Harry, Nixon and Aurora discussing about Easy Company's new CO; Normand Dike. The men were actually out marching which Aurora was supposed to join but she didn't seem to like being under that man and he didn't seem to like her at all either so it was a win-win situation.

"Easy still has only 65% strength and most of those are replacements, including their new CO." Winters told them.

"How's Lt. Dike doing?" Nixon asked them.

"Three weeks in Holland and the guys are already calling him 'Foxhole Norman'. Harry replied while giving Nixon a cup of coffee.

"Even you Aurora?" Nixon looked at her.

"I think she prefers Sobel right about now." Winters told them and they nodded in agreement. "I trust Sobel in training the men but I don't trust him on the field." He admitted about Sobel.

"Well, they're talking about a mid-march action at the earliest." Nixon began. "So we train the guys for three months, we jump to Berlin, we end the war."

"The only thing holding together Easy Company is the NCOs; Toccoa men." Winters told them.

"Sir, there's a Sergeant Guarnere here to see you." Said Winters's orderly who entered with him.

"Look what the train brought in." Harry smiled at him as Guarnere saluted them.

"Hey, the daredevil." Nixon added.

"Hiya Captain."

"Welcome back Bill." They shook hands.

"Good to see you too missy." Aurora hugged him affectionately. "You haven't got yourself into any trouble now did you?" She shook her head.

"She's behaving." Nixon nodded.

"That's good." He said before turning to Winters. "Jesus it's true. Never thought I'd see you behind the desk, sir." Guarnere shook Harry's hand and Nixon's hand as soon as Aurora let go of him.

"Yeah, someday he'll sit behind it." Nixon smiled.

"Well, I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here sir. Hope that's not gonna cause you any problem." He turned back to Winter.

"Would you care if it did?"

"Not a bit sir." He smiled at his Captain as he took a letter out and handed it to Winters. "Got a letter for ya here from Moose, Lt. Heyliger sir." Winters took the letter from him. "He's recovering but it's gonna be a long haul."

"Thanks Bill." Winters looked at Harry. Aurora tugged Guarnere's sleeve, her eyes tell him to help lighten the mood a little.

"So I hear there's gonna be a football game." Guarnere asked trying to lighten the mood. "The chumps from the 5-0-Duece, is that right?"

"Oh yeah, Christmas day." Harry chuckled slightly.

"Sky train boys. Can't wait" Guarnere looked at Winters who was preoccupied that he probably didn't hear him. "Great. Well, uhh. I'll just go find some trouble." He saluted at Winters.

"You do that." Said Nixon.

"Hey Bill." Winters stopped him.

"Sir."

"No more joyriding right? Aurora kept glaring at me when she found out about it." He nodded at her.

"Yes sir." Guarnere nodded at him and recalled something. "Anybody ever heard of a little joint called 'Lulu's'?" He looked at them as they shook their head. "I'll just ask around."

As Guarnere left, Harry looked at Nixon and gestured for him to tell Winters the good news. Aurora was interested in this piece of information so she sat still instead of going after Guarnere.

"Well, I guess now is as good as a time as any." Nixon began.

"What?" Winters looked at him and saw Nixon holding something in his hands. "What's that? A piece of paper? I don't want to see another piece of paper." He told him.

"General Taylor has flown back to Washington. He's left General McAuliffe in charge of the division. Col. Sink is in Rheims to see Marleena Dietrich."

"Marleena Dietrich is in Rheims?" Harry asked.

"At the USO." Nixon replied.

"I'm out of here. I'm going to Rheims." Harry joked.

"Strayer will be in London for at least another week for Lt. Col. Dobie's wedding and I'm personally heading back to Aldbourne to look up a certain young lady." Nixon got up and walked towards Winters desk.

"What are you telling me?" Winters looked at him.

"You my friend are headed to Paris." He gave him the pass.

"The city of life." Harry added.

"That's a forty eight hour pass. It's been decided that you need a little dose of civilization." Nixon told him but Winters shook his head so he pressed on. "Bon voyage."

"What about Aurora? I can't just leave her." He wanted to protest but was cut off when she stood in front of him and pointed at the pass. "You want me to go?" She nodded.

"She'll be fine. The boys here will take care of her." Harry reassured him.

"Joe Toye, Liebgott and Bill will probably give the replacements a good beating if they try anything funny."

"That's what I'm worried about." Winters sighed before turning his attention to her. "You'll be okay?" She nodded. "Fine."

Winters left the next day for his 48 hour pass to Paris but he made absolutely sure that Aurora won't cause trouble before leaving by placing her with Toye since he knew that Eugene has a soft spot for her so she would probably get away with it if placed under his care.

Guarnere was strict with her but both of them are often the cause of the trouble even though it wasn't intentional so he's out of the question.

Shifty is too much of a gentleman and a sweetheart to be strict with her plus Winters was already aware of the young sniper's feelings towards the blond gypsy. He didn't want Shifty to have his hopes up in case she didn't return it.

There was no saying what Liebgott will teach her since he enjoys seeing her reaction when he tells her stories of certain things knowing full well she believes him but he does look out for her and Webster was Winters first choice but the young Harvard boy always wants to try teaching Aurora to read and write that it gets her all stiff. She loves to read but she's a young girl in the age where curiosity starts pumping in her blood. Winters recalled that one time back in England; Luz, Perconte and Aurora were in a chicken coop trying to get some eggs when she was actually supposed to be doing her homework. The three of them caused so much trouble that the farmer practically went bananas but luckily he was a good natured person or else they would have gotten their heads chopped off before the war ends.

"I'll leave her in your care Toye." Winters told him.

"You can count on me sir." Toye saluted Winters as the two of them gazed at Aurora who was staring at a white cat.

"Where did you get the cat?"

"I found it injured at the side of the road, thought I get the Doc to patch it up a bit." He explained. "But I guess I don't need to now."

"Yeah."

Aurora; being the healer that she was, healed the white cat which was injured on its paw. It had a slight limp but it healed up pretty fast, the white cat licked her cheek in gratitude before she bid it goodbye. Toye left Winters pondering to himself as he talks to Aurora; it was then that he realized that compared to the frightened child he first met a little over two years ago, she has a lot more courage now although there is that little bit of shyness that she has that will probably never leave her.

"I'll see you in two days Aurora so stay out of trouble." Winters patted her head and she smiled at him.

~End of Chapter Four. ~

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think of this chapter?<strong>

**Personally, I find Major Winters to be a very private character but at the same time he worries for his men because he's their leader and he's been with them for a little over two years.**

**Anyways, like I said, I'm not entirely sure if I'll be able to write as long as everyone else. Quite frankly, it seems short and I apologize for that. m(_)m**

**Either way, if you love it or hate it please let me know in the reviews. If you have mixed feelings about it, let me know too.**

**See you all next time.**


	5. 48 Hour Pass

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. I only own Aurora.**

**Forgive my late update, class has just started, goodness me. xD**

**I shall now present you with this new chapter. =) Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thanks to everyone who alerted, favourited and reviewed. It makes me super happy to see in my inbox 'you have new mail from fanfiction'. xDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

~December 11th, 1944. ~

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

Winters had just left for his 48 hour pass to Paris and Joe Toye was in charge of taking care of Aurora; it had only been ten minutes since the train took off and the girl was already causing trouble much to Toye's horror as he glanced away for a second. He figured Aurora was really excited since she's never been away from her guardians for a long while so this bit of freedom felt like heaven to her. He thought that was very childlike of her to get lost, kinda like when an adult brings their child to the playground or something; a trait he finds adorable but at the moment he's trying very hard not to think about getting angry as soon as he finds her. He spent about fifteen to twenty minutes trying to catch up with the golden haired maiden who was looking around the stalls along the road in front of the shops; he had lost her at the junction just in front of the terminal.

"Aurora!" He yelled in panic. "When I find that little brat, I'm gonna give her a long lecture." Toye cursed although he probably didn't mean it. "Fuck, Doc's gonna kill me." He searched everywhere for her and he finally caught her looking at some items that were being sold near the bakery.

"There you are." He caught his breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She tilted her head and pointed at the stall.

"Is this your first time looking at stalls?" He asked her and she nodded. "Didn't your family take you?" This was a sensitive subject for her because she doesn't really remember. "Sorry, I keep forgetting."

She shook her head and smiled at him, Toye knew he was forgiven so to make up for it, he took her sight-seeing nearby for a bit. "We have to get back before Lt. Dike chew our heads out." She nodded in reply.

"Come on. I'll hold your hand so don't go off anywhere." He told her and she smiled at him.

Toye held her hand so that she won't go around as she pleases; the two of them walked along the road to look at everything; from all the small stalls to the shops but didn't buy anything considering there was nothing they really wanted so they left as soon as they were done. Aurora wasn't fond of getting to training recently and so were some of the men but she didn't want them to die in battle because they slacked off so she encouraged her friends to get their asses for training; some of them obeyed and went for her sake while others obeyed after a bit of convincing. Norman wasn't too happy to see her in the front line training with the men so since no one was going to put a stop to it and Winters wasn't around; he used this opportunity to get back at her for what she did weeks ago.

* * *

><p>~A Few Weeks Back. ~<p>

Due to Moose's wound, a replacement by the name of Norman Dike who is a 1st Lt. was recently assigned to Easy Company as their Command Officer although he has little to no experience, he was placed in Easy Company to gain combat experience because he's someone's favourite from division HQ. He's tall, good looking, well-educated and already had a commanding tone in his voice so he made a good impression. Or so he thought. He was meeting the men of Toccoa when he laid eyes on a young golden haired girl alongside the Doc whom he can't seem to recall the name, not that it mattered to him.

"You're the medic right?" He stepped forward towards Eugene and Aurora. The men of Toccoa stopped what they were doing to witness what was happening.

"Yes sir." Eugene was on guard as Aurora hid behind him out of shyness and fear of the new CO.

"Who's this?" Dike nodded at Aurora.

"Aurora, she's my assistant." He explained. "Sir." He added just as soon as Dike looked at him.

"Why is there a woman in my platoon?" He asked them calmly at first although his eyes stayed on Aurora so the men knew that the question was directed at her.

"Permission to speak sir?" Bull began.

"Not granted." Dike raised a hand. "I asked you a question." He pointed at Aurora.

The men of Toccoa felt this uncontrollable need to protect her as she shies away even more behind Eugene all the while tightening her grip on his sleeve; Lipton was the first to speak in hopes he would try to lessen Aurora's fear of Dike.

"Sir, if I may? She won't be able to answer you sir."

"Why in God's name are you on my squad?" Dike ignored Lipton's statement. The way he asked her was as though he was throwing a child's tantrum so it got intense between him and the men but she was saved by Winters who came just in the nick of time along with Nixon.

"Aurora, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." He walked towards her and noticed she was hiding behind Eugene; a habit he knows all too well when Aurora is either frighten of someone or when she's being shy. "Lieutenant, I see you've met Aurora."

"Captain." He saluted Winters. "Sir, she has been a nuisance towards the men's training. It's not good for a woman to be training with a bunch of men. She may as well kill them here and now since she's just extra baggage to protect when on the field anyways."

The men of Toccoa were surprised at him and mostly angry at his remark; Toye, Guarnere, Liebgott, Buck and Bull were containing themselves from punching the daylights out of this guy. The rest of them were angry too but they have better control of their emotions; Eugene would most probably have stabbed Dike if Aurora wasn't holding on to him. Winters had noticed this so he responded on their behalf.

"I'm aware of her ability to cause trouble but seeing as she's under the care of Toccoa men, I don't see how it's possible that anyone would dare lay a hand on her unless of course they wanted a good beating from them." Winters explained only to have Dike's stupid face turn a lot more idiotic than usual.

"Sir?"

"She has trained for a little over two years under Sobel. She gained a lot of experience since her jump in Normandy and I don't think yelling in her face will stop her from doing as she pleases." Winters told him. "So the best option would be to allow her to train with you instead of wasting time, wouldn't you agree Lt?"

"Yes sir."

"Carry on." Winters nodded. "Doc, I'll leave her in your care."

"Yes sir." He nodded as Winters left them to continue training.

The men of Toccoa couldn't help but smile at Winters; Dike suffered quite an embarrassing humiliation and it was all because he tried to impress everyone by getting Aurora to do as he says but little did he know that she was already planning on making him suffer the moment he ignored her friends. She didn't like the tone he had when he spoke to Eugene, she didn't like it when he refused Bull's offer to explain and she certainly didn't like it when Lipton got ignored so it was because of these small things that fired up her fuel to be an absolute pain in the ass to him for the rest of his life. No one knew what she was up to because if they did then Dike probably wouldn't have been in the pig sty that day. It was a normal day in France; Dike was training the men, he was really happy that particular day because Aurora wasn't around but that worried the Toccoa men.

Eugene had a hunch that she's up to no good again, Shifty wasn't bothered by it which makes the others think that he has an idea of what she's going to do, Guarnere thinks Dike is her primary target for a new toy, Toye prays that she won't get caught, Webster feels sorry for Dike, Lipton was trying hard to ignore his instincts being the good soldier that he is while Buck, Bull, Luz and Liebgott were looking forward to whatever she has up her sleeve with hopes Dike would get transferred or something and the rest of the men from Toccoa wanted a good laugh. The replacements have no idea what's going to hit them as they didn't know her well enough but there were quite a few who caught on the moment she wasn't present for training.

"Face, again!" Dike yelled towards the men as he trains them. "Forward March! I said forward! What are you doing?" He yelled angrily at them when he noticed they stopped moving so he looked in their direction to see what all the commotion was about; a number of dogs can be seen from the distance were running in his direction.

"Sir, I think you better run." Liebgott suggested.

"Nonsense, these dogs are probably happy to see me." Dike reassured him.

Dike assumes that the dogs have this certain connection with him because whenever he passes them they were always calm. He didn't know that it wasn't because the dogs loved him that they're always calm; they were trained by Aurora and Shifty who were in charge to take care of them by Winters. He had wanted her to get used to those large dogs and probably face her fears along the way; Shifty is good with animals since he's an outdoor person so Winters had him help her. Every day the two of them would feed the dogs, play with them, brush them, wash them and everything else to make them happy until the dogs became very familiar with the golden haired mute and the soft spoken sniper. Aurora thought of a plan to make Dike assume that the dogs respected him so that she could carry out her plan to get him good. Dike stayed his ground as Shifty went around whispering to the men to get out of the way and the men of Toccoa chuckled slightly knowing full well that Aurora was clearly the mastermind.

"Now, I'm gonna show all of you how to tame a dog." Dike began as the dogs were running even closer to him now. "Just do as I do." He was cut off by one of the dogs that ran behind him and bit his butt. "Shit!"

One bite from just one dog has gotten him to back up; the men of Toccoa were trying to contain their laughter as the replacements warned Dike that he should stop moving backwards but he didn't listen. The more he backed up the closer he got to a hill top; he slipped and went rolling down to where the army keeps their supply of bacon; the pig sty. The moment he splattered on the muddy, stinky place the men of Toccoa couldn't help but burst out laughing and so did the replacements although it took them quite a while.

"Are you alright sir?" Lipton asked the moment he came down the hill to see how Dike was doing as he tried containing his smile. The rest of the men followed suit.

"I'm gonna go to regiment." It was all that Dike could say as he stood up and walked towards regiment covered in a horrible blanket of pig smell and mud.

The dogs didn't go after him as they quietly went back where they belong; the replacements went back to their quarters thinking that training was over for the day after a good laugh while the men of Toccoa followed the dogs to the barn. They all finally laughed out loud as the mastermind of the entire thing was revealed; Aurora in her white dress was seen cuddling the dogs that surrounded her along with Nixon at her side smiling at them.

"Sir?" They looked at him in bewilderment.

"What happened to training?" Nixon asked them.

"It seems to be cancelled sir. Lt. Dike went to regiment." Lipton explained.

"Shame." He shook his head. "It was Aurora's turn to feed the dogs but when we got here they weren't around so she thought they would come back if we just stayed put." Nixon smiled at them. "Well, I'll see you all later." He patted her head and left.

"You're in so much trouble missy." Toye told her playfully.

She smiled at them which stated that she was ready for a fight if Dike wanted one; her talent in causing mischief comes from her naughty, child side which is really difficult to handle at times.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Luz joked.

"I won't be surprised if the captain will have grey hair at a young age." Eugene sighed. "You cause too much trouble. Are you ready for a lecture?"

"I was surprised you helped her Shifty." Smokey nudged him.

"Well, I didn't like the way he frightened her." Shifty admitted.

"You got that right." Guarnere nodded. "Fucking asshole."

Aurora pointed at the dogs. "Dogs?" Luz asked her but she shook her head. "Oh you mean how did they do?" She nodded happily.

"He'll live." Toye stated.

"Aurora, make sure you don't get caught. We don't want you to be sent off to a place where we can't protect you. Understand?" Lipton asked her. She raised one finger. "One? No? First?" She shook her head.

"She promises this will be the only time." Shifty told them. "Aurora was fighting for us."

"Is that right?" Bull smoked his cigar.

"She didn't like the way we were treated. She don't mean no harm." Shifty gently patted her head.

"Aww shucks. You're much too sweet." Popeye smiled at her.

"Well, I'm sure 'Foxhole Norman' will hold a grudge against her now for the rest of his life." Tab nodded.

"He won't last a second out there so I won't count on it." Smokey added.

Aurora tugged Eugene's sleeve. "What is it?" She pointed at the dogs. "You want us to help you with them today?" She nodded.

All of them agreed in helping her out so all of them cleaned out the barn, fed the dogs, wash the dogs, played with the dogs all afternoon before they went for their lunch and off to train.

* * *

><p>~Present. ~<p>

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

Talbert was right about him holding a grudge, the moment he set eyes on Aurora there was this anger and rage about him in the tone of his voice when he speaks to her. He still hasn't figured out she's a mute no matter how many times everyone offered to explain it to him but now it's just plain silly. He wanted to get back at her and this is the only chance he got but she was well protected by all her friends; Aurora smirks at him every time he failed and that pissed him off even more. Everything he did would just backfire that he simply gave up in getting rid of her because no matter what, Dike wasn't able to get back at her; she was like the wind, you just can't catch her.

"How does she do it?" He asked himself while taking a walk around the base. The forecast stated it might rain so they were to be on standby which really means they had the time to relax before going off to their training that evening. He was walking around when he spotted the one person he didn't want to see; he noticed she was writing something, probably a plan to make him annoyed.

Aurora was so focused with her writing that she didn't notice Dike appeared before her so he had to clear his throat to get her attention. She looked up to him but didn't say anything; he tried to remain calm although it did annoy him a bit. "By yourself? Where are your friends?" She pointed towards the building behind him.

"You have a mouth so why won't you use it?" He asked irritably but she just rolled her eyes. "Answer me when I'm talking to you, as I am your commanding officer."

She pointed at him. "Me?" She closed her eyes. "Not look?" She nodded at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aurora felt the anger in his voice; she wasn't frightened of him anymore because all she sees is a child throwing a tantrum. She knew that the men haven't been able to tell him about her condition so she was going to settle this one and for all. "Well?" He looked at her. "That's great. I try to create a conversation with you and you ignore me by-"

She cut him off by shoving the torn paper and left to find something better to do. "What's her problem?" He clicked his tongue and checked the content of the paper. "I have no voice?" He finally realized his mistake but being the proud, spoiled brat that he is; he will never admit it and discarded the paper.

Aurora was heading towards Easy Company's quarters for the 2nd Platoon to look for a familiar face. No one was inside so she sat on the bed near the window and hugged her knees to her chest. She wondered whether or not that man had read what she wrote or if he threw it away without a single glance. He wouldn't be so disliked if it wasn't for his spoiled attitude; she figured he wouldn't last long in battle or worse still, he would be utterly useless in real combat and that might get her friends killed. She still has difficulty in trusting them fully although she is grateful to them for all they have done during their time together. She looked out the window; it started to rain a little, Aurora didn't like the rain because she every single time it rains she remembers bits and pieces of something that happened to her when she was a lot younger but all the pieces couldn't fit into the puzzle; as though it wasn't her own memories she's seeing. She recalled a conversation she had with Winters once about her family; he had asked her during their time in Toccoa where he was trimming her hair as usual.

* * *

><p>~2 Years Ago. ~<p>

Camp Toccoa, Georgia.

It had been five months since Aurora had been brought to Camp Toccoa and placed under Easy Company, she was getting used to her new life. Aurora was getting her hair trimmed by Winters; it happened to be her favourite time of the month because she always look forward to talking with him, about random things mostly. She didn't exactly remember what it was they talked about but he suddenly asked her about her childhood.

"What were you like as a child?" He asked while trimming her hair.

She looked at him crestfallen. "Sorry. This must be a sensitive subject for you." She nodded. "I figured your family might be worried about their daughter and that you really miss them."

Aurora stood up, walked over inside his quarters to get a piece of paper and a pen to begin drawing something; it was a horrible drawing of what seems to be a family of four, a tall stick guy with messy dark hair, next to the guy was a lady or at least that's what it looked like to Winters because of the golden locks which resembled hers, in front of the two stick people was a smaller Aurora who was holding a baby in her arms.

"Is this your family?" She handed him the drawing and pointed at him. "For me?" She nodded before writing down something else. "Ware fameelii?" Winters stared at her because the question was directed at him as though he knew where they were but he shook his head. "I don't know where your family is Aurora."

"We could look for them once the war is over." He reassured her.

She nodded in reply before sitting back down to continue with her haircut. Ever since then he never spoke to her about her family and he kept the drawing with him at all times until now in his breast pocket.

* * *

><p>~Present. ~<p>

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

Aurora had fallen asleep when the men returned to their quarters; they were rather surprised she was so defenceless in front of them.

"Her neck is going to hurt when she wakes up." Eugene sighed before placing her properly to sleep.

"I'll get Nixon to carry her back to her quarters." Tab offered and he dashed off.

"What do you suppose she's dreaming about?" Shifty asked his friends when he noticed her expression. "She don't look very happy."

"That's because it's raining." Eugene told them as he blanketed the girl and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's the rain got to do with it?" Martin asked him.

"The rain gives her nightmares." The Cajun replied.

"Nightmares?" They stared at him. It was the first they heard about it.

"She probably had something bad happen to her when it was raining." Eugene explained.

"Hey Doc, you don't think of her as a woman do you?" Liebgott asked him. Liebgott had noticed his expression was a bit different than usual but Eugene dismissed it and regain his composure.

"She's a lady so I don't see why I wouldn't." Eugene raised an eyebrow.

"No Doc. I mean intimate like." Liebgott shook his head. He had figured the Doc would be slow in this area so it wasn't surprising he didn't get it so he had let it go. "I feel for ya Doc."

"I'd start worrying now Doc." Martin pats his shoulder.

"So he doesn't like her that way." Shifty whispered to himself with a tiny smile on his face although some of the men heard him.

The men of Toccoa with the exception of Eugene are all aware of Shifty's feelings for Aurora although Shifty didn't realize they knew about it. Liebgott was one of the few that thinks that maybe Eugene has feelings for her too but then again, everyone in Easy Company who had known her since Toccoa may have developed feelings for the golden haired mute during their time together. It gave the men something to think about as they watched her sleep for a bit before minding their own business until Tab came back with Nixon to bring her back to her quarters. Nixon placed one of her arms over his shoulder and carried her bridal style towards their quarters; once they arrived he placed her gently on the bed and blanketed her as it was cold that evening.

"Looks like the training is cancelled." Nixon scratched the back of his head and sat down on the chair with his feet up the table while reading a book.

* * *

><p>~December 12th, 1944. ~<p>

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

Winters will be coming back tomorrow so Toye made absolutely sure Aurora wasn't going to cause any trouble today; he was exhausted from yesterday's event whereby she disappeared into town to look at the stalls and shops the first chance she got. During breakfast, Toye joined the men for breakfast in the canteen; he noticed Dike was sitting by himself and having his breakfast alone. It was rather unusual since Dike never eats with them so he was a bit curious as to why he was there but dismissed it as soon as he got his breakfast. Toye sat down with Guarnere, Luz, Perconte and the rest when Nixon entered with Aurora at his side; she was wearing her white dress again and smiling happily at Nixon who was telling her a funny story, Welsh entered shortly after and joined the two of them for breakfast.

"So how was your first day without Dick?" Welsh asked her as he stirred his coffee with the fork. She made a sleeping gesture. "You fell asleep?"

She nodded in reply. "Something fell? No? Wipe?" She shook her head and pointed at her water. "Oh you mean rain. Yeah it did rain yesterday." He chuckled at the thought. "Good idea. It's nice to sleep when it rains, the cold is comforting."

"Young lady fell asleep as snug as a bug. I felt so tempted to sleep too." Nixon chuckled.

"What did you end up doing instead?" Welsh asked Nixon as he took a bite of his toast.

"Read." His two friends stared at him in disbelief. "What? I just wanted to know what's so interesting about all the books she keeps reading. I think Dick keeps bringing back more of it from who knows where, it's like a library in there." The three of them laughed.

"Speaking of Dick, I figured he would be thinking about all the trouble she's causing while he's on vacation." Welsh joked.

"I think he does. Every moment of his free time he thinks about it. He's going to grow old quickly." Nixon ate his breakfast.

"Agreed." Welsh nodded and so did Aurora. She had noticed Dike sitting alone so she tugged Nixon's sleeve.

"What is it?" Both men looked towards the direction she pointed and noticed Dike. "Dike?" She nodded and tapped her throat. "Does he know about your inability to speak?" Nixon looked at Welsh.

"Can't really tell. Why? Is he still giving you a hard time?" She didn't answer. "I'll take that as a yes. I assume he would've figured it out by now."

"Is either that he already knows but too proud to admit or he's an idiot." Nixon scoffed and drank his coffee. "Dick isn't in charge of Easy anymore so I don't think you have a choice but to endure him for a few months, four tops until someone gets rid of him or he gets promoted and transferred somewhere else." She rolled her eyes.

"In the meantime, stay out of trouble." Welsh joked.

The three of them finished their breakfast before Welsh and Nixon left for Battalion Headquarters while Aurora walks around the base a bit before training starts. It was a beautiful day; the sun was up, the wind was breezy, a perfect day for a picnic except that Dike's voice ruined the moment as he trained Easy Company with push ups, running around the base and marching that afternoon. The men of Toccoa were used to it due to their hellish training under Sobel but the replacements probably need a few more days before they could catch up. Aurora was training with Eugene today, her healing abilities have improved and now she has to learn to control it so he's helping her because his grandma had the same ability as her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her after an hour's worth of meditation. She nodded although she looked exhausted. "Let's take a break. Here, have some water." He handed her his canteen.

"You know, my grandma was a lot like you." Aurora tilted her head. "A Cajun healer known as _Traiteurs_. Grandma would lay her hands on people and healed them. Take away their pain." Aurora looked at him with a questionable look. "Yeah, that's what she did."

"What was it like for her?" Eugene scratched his head. "She prayed a lot, asked God to take away the pain." Aurora stared at the Cajun who had a distant look about him. She understood that talking about it was a first for him so it made her wonder why he was telling her all this so she tugged his sleeve.

"What is it?" She pointed at him. "Me?" Then she pointed at herself. "You? Why did I tell you?" She nodded. "I thought if I told you that I knew someone who had healing hands like you then maybe you won't feel alone."

She smiled gently at him. "I-I-I didn't… mean anything by… it. I thought I'd… you know… I thought I'd just tell you…" Eugene was a bit loss for words; his guard was down and so she took this chance to reward him as a thank you for worrying about her when she kissed Eugene on the cheek and he went beet red. "I… that was… you're welcome." He smiled at her.

Aurora returned his smile as she continued on with her training from where she left off; Eugene couldn't think straight as he touched his cheek where she had kissed him and he smiled to himself. This was the second time he's gotten a kiss from her and again he didn't understand the joy in receiving it; he has a lot to learn about the ladies. He joined Aurora when the two of them were called to do some supply check of K-Rations; he helped carry the heavier boxes towards the infirmary.

She noticed his happy face and tugged his sleeve. "What am I thinking about?" She nodded. "Oh it's…" He cleared his throat. "It's nothing." He smiled at her as she tilted her head. "So uhh... Are you going with Toye to pick up Captain Winters tomorrow?"

Aurora nodded in delight as he chuckled slightly and the two made their way to their assigned tasks for the day before joining Easy Company with the march later that evening. She followed Welsh's advice and stayed out of trouble throughout the entire march as well as avoiding Dike as much as possible. They had a ten minute break so Webster is using this time to teach her to read a children's story book but it's more of an advance reading session since she's gotten really good at it although she probably needs someone to explain to her about the contents of the book.

"It's an adventure book. Three siblings from the city visits their three cousins from the farm; a lot of drama but a good read." Webster handed the thick book to her. "I think you'll enjoy this one."

"Web, you trying to make her enter Harvard or something?" Liebgott teased.

"Lay off." Webster smiled.

"What do you think Aurora? Want to get into Harvard?" Popeye asked her. She titled her head, a sign which meant she didn't understand. "You don't know where Harvard is?" She shook her head.

"She was them gypsy broad. You don't think she would have known about it?" Guarnere rolled his eyes.

"What do Gypsies learn?" Toye asked. She stood up and made a gesture as though she was playing a musical instrument. "Music?" She nodded.

"Well you're pretty good as a dancer." Tab commented. She smiled at him.

"What instrument do you play?" Shifty asked her but she shook her head. "You don't know?" She used two fingers and made a walking gesture. "Walk? You walked?" She shook her head.

She made a gesture like she was carrying something on her back and walked. "Walk? No? Uh, you had back aches?" She raised an eyebrow at Cobb. "What? It was what it looked like."

"Back? So backpacking?" She nodded at Bull.

"You mean travelling?" Luz looked at her and she nodded before making a triangle shape above her head. "Now you just look silly, little missy."

"Well, if it's above her head then something to do with shelter so… house?" Aurora nodded at Shifty. "You… walked… from house to house?"

She shook her head. "You moved from one house to another." Webster stared at her in disbelief. "Why were you moving?" She shook her head. "You weren't?"

"You were running?" Liebgott said softly and she nodded.

"What were you running from?" Toye asked her. At first she was hesitating until she slowly pointed at them. "Us? You were running from us?" She nodded again.

"Easy Company, fall in line." They heard someone yelled but they remained where they were and stared at the golden haired maiden. "2nd Platoon, I said fall in line."

They came back to their senses after a bit of a blank moment; Aurora's heartbroken expression made them worried as they continued marching while she stayed where she was instead of joining them. They weren't entirely sure if Aurora meant Easy Company in particular that she ran from or a soldier from the army and if so; who had been chasing her and why it was necessary unless of course it was the enemy that had captured her. There were a lot of unanswered questions regarding Aurora that they can't quite understand; she was a mystery to them but finally figured out why she looked frightened the first time they met her. As she watched her friends do their push ups she wondered whether she had made them worried but at the same time she wanted them to know about her just a little which made her recall when Eugene had told about his grandma and she was happy.

"Capt. Winters is returning tomorrow isn't he?" Dike asked her. She was so startled because she didn't realize he was standing next to her but to not make him angry she nodded. "Shame."

She tilted her head. "How long have you been here?" He continued, she didn't know where this was going but she put up two fingers. "Two years?" She nodded. "Well, most people would guess two days but you're from Toccoa."

He fell silent again before continuing. "Where are you from exactly?" She raised both her hands as though hugging something large in front of her. "All over?" She nodded. "That must be fun." This time she shook her head.

"What was it like?" She fingered her chin as to how to answer because she really didn't know what the heck he's talking about but before he heard her reply he asked another question. "Do you like to read?" He nodded at the book she was holding and she nodded in delight.

"What's it about? You don't know yet? First time to read it?" She nodded again. "I like to read too." She raised an eyebrow at him, not that he noticed; he was paying too much attention to the men. She tugged his sleeve and pointed at him. "Me? You mean read do I read?" She shook her head.

"Where are you here?" She mouthed.

"Dad answered the call." He answered sullenly before leaving to join the men.

Aurora had found out something about the guy; he was a spoiled, rich brat that was placed here because of his family. She wondered whether he had actually wanted to come here or because he wanted to please his dad. It was the first time they had an actual conversation whereby he's not screaming or yelling at her so that's a surprise and she smiled happily. It was almost time for dinner when the men had finished all their training and Aurora joined them; today's menu is not worth mentioning because they didn't really know what it was they're eating, it was all gooey and creamy looking but they didn't complain – much.

"What the fuck is this?" Perconte poked his dish.

"If you're not gonna eat then don't bother." Guarnere took a tiny bite of the gooey, creamy dish.

"As long as it's food they're serving." Tony gulped it down.

"Let's just hope Capt. Winters bought you something decent to eat." Toye told Aurora. She shook her head and ate happily. "You're shitting me? You're really eating?"

"Better eat this than nothing at all eh?" Guarnere nodded. "I like that."

"Well since Aurora is eating, we might as well gulp it down." Luz wasn't too sure about what he just said but he finished eating it anyway by gulping it down straightaway.

"Bottoms up." Liebgott did the same.

"I'm gonna be sick." Tab commented.

"What is it Aurora?" Shifty saw her roll her eyes; she pointed at them and made a cradling gesture. "You guys are such babies?" She nodded.

It made them laugh knowing she had a point. Once they finished their dinner, they made their way back to their quarters for a bit of fun before Aurora goes back to her quarters for the night. Toye was teaching her how to play a card game which involved betting some money, not that she has any but he thought it's a good bit of knowledge. Eugene and Shifty didn't want any part in corrupting her with betting games while some of the men were playing along to see how it goes; it ended pretty well since they used cigarettes as the prize. They spent a long time having a bit of fun with the cards before Smokey started telling some stories; adventure stories, scary stories, sad stories, you want them, he's got them.

"The end." Smokey ended.

"I would have mistaken you for a Harvard boy." Webster teased.

"That was nothing." He chuckled. "Looks like the little missy is asleep." He nodded at her.

"Well I'll be, you've gotten her to sleep Smokey." Popeye nudged him.

"Looks like she isn't the only one." Webster commented.

"Come on! You serious?" Everyone in the room was dead asleep after listening to one of Smokey's stories. "That's it, I'm going to bed." He jumped down from the table and went straight to his bunk to get some shut eye.

"I'm with you on that." Popeye yawned.

"Hey Shifty, you awake?" Webster whispered at the soft spoken sniper on his right. He was fast asleep. "I guess not." Webster got up and carried Aurora in his arms before he made his way to Nixon's quarters.

"Hey Web." Nixon answered the door when Webster knocked on his door while Welsh dealt with some paperwork that's due tomorrow. "Little missy fell asleep?"

"Yup. Smokey told her a story." Webster placed the golden haired maiden in Nixon's arms. "She fell asleep right away along with everyone who heard it."

"He told the story about the three boys?" Welsh rolled his eyes as Nixon asked.

"Yeah." Webster scratched his head.

"I thought so. Boy's gotta learn how to charm a lady without using that story." Nixon advised.

"That's Smokey for you sir." Webster sighed. "I best be heading back. Goodnight sir."

Webster left and headed back to his quarters while Nixon closed the door behind him and laid the sleeping girl on the bed. He then sat back down with his feet on the table while drinking his Vat69 hidden in Winters's foot locker.

"So what do you suppose we do about our next mission?" Welsh asked Nixon.

"We'll see how it goes, Dick will be back tomorrow and he'll be ordered to prepare for battle cause I don't think we can hold this next one off." Nixon drank his alcohol. "Cheers." He raised his canteen and Welsh chuckled slightly.

No one knew then how much their next assignment will affect them but just for tonight, everything is peaceful so just for tonight everyone was okay.

~End of Chapter Five. ~

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that. How was Chapter Five for you? Considering it took place while Winters was away on vacation.<strong>

**I had to google what day it was; apparently December 11th 1944 is a Monday. I always thought it was a weekend. LOL.**

**Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please let me know in the review. Just click the review button below.**

**I shall do my best to write chapter six now.**

**Next up; Bastogne (gasp!)**


	6. Resting, Recovering And Refitting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. I only own Aurora.**

**Hey guys here's Chapter 6. I apologize for the super long delay and thank you for your patience.**

**I finally had some time off from work and classes. I did have some technical problems but no matter.**

**I present to you the next chapter~~ Thank you for always taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

~December 15th, 1944. ~

Mourmelon-le-Grand, France.

It's been three days since Winters got back from his forty eight hour pass to Paris and already he's gotten a number of things to do before they set out for their next mission although none of them knew about it as of yet. Aurora was up to no good that day and to make matters worse; she brought Shifty along with her because he was the only one available.

"Aurora, I don't think we should be doing this." Shifty warned her as the two quietly made their way towards Battalion CP where the CO's were having a little meeting about said mission. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

She rolled her eyes and quietly climbed the ledge which had a screw loose at the window so the inside can be heard slightly. "We're so dead." Shifty rubbed the back of his neck.

It wasn't exactly the first time she's done it and so far she's only been caught a few times. Nixon had given her the heads up – he didn't know that she had heard him of course – that there will be an important meeting today and being the trouble-making, info gatherer that she is; she sees this as an opportunity. Shifty had to try as hard as he can to act normal while being on 'guard' duty while she snoops around to get some information before someone catches them. She was perfectly hidden behind a large plant pot that probably would wilt due to the depressing atmosphere in the room where the big guns were discussing their next mission which is to enter Bastogne and get themselves killed because to be frank; they have little or no ammo, no food supply, no winter clothing, not a thing, nada, zilch. Col. Sink didn't like it any more than Winters but they hadn't a choice, this was war. As soon as Aurora had enough information from today's meeting, she quietly climbed out from the ledge and jumped down landing next to Shifty as the two of them made their way out of there before they get caught. They ran back towards the infirmary where Doc Roe was sitting near the window in deep thought and he was startled when the two of them entered so suddenly that it gave him quite a fright – not that we could see it due to his calm expression as usual.

"What happened?" The Cajun raised an eyebrow at them.

"Well-" Shifty was cut off by Aurora's attempt to shut him up by covering his mouth and shaking her head at the Doc. Shifty knew the Doc had a soft spot for her so he didn't ask any more questions and continued being silent while in deep thought. "I'll go feed the dogs." Shifty pats her head and left the infirmary.

Doc Roe had given the impression that he was a quiet person and disliked being attached to anyone in fear of losing them forever as they were at war. Today was no different, he looked like his usual self to most of the medics in the infirmary but Aurora sensed something was wrong. She walks over to him and sits down just opposite him, tilting her head in confusion.

Doc noticed her confused expression and chuckled slightly. "Nothing's wrong with me Aurora." Unfortunately for him that worried her even more as she looked incredibly crestfallen. He gently took her hands in his and smiles softly* "You're worried about me? I'm sorry but I'm really fine."

Aurora decided to let it slide just this once, she was called to help out the other nurses so she left the Cajun to himself. Once in a while he would stop gazing out the window and his eyes would follow the young mute healer so much so that he didn't realize he's been watching her all this time. Eugene 'Doc' Roe is not someone who is good in realizing his own feelings so it was frustrating to watch for those who are well aware that the Cajun may in actual fact be head over heels over someone who – if he's lucky – sees him as a dear friend that may or may not turn into a potential romantic interest. The nurses are also frustrated in watching Aurora too because most of the younger nurses has one of those high school crushes for Doc but they're just waiting for the opportunity to try and snatch him away.

After what seems to be an hour or more of cleaning up the infirmary and stocking up on morphine, aid kits and other medical supplies; something peculiar happened. Aurora was being followed by a new recruit called Suerth Junior; it seems he fell in love with her at first sight or something like that so everywhere she went, he followed, whatever she wanted he got for her. He's a nice enough guy and she enjoys his company but having someone she doesn't really know follow her around makes Aurora really nervous.

"Miss Aurora. I'll get that for you." She was carrying a large box of bandages which the Doc usually carries for her but before Eugene could even offer his help, Junior came to the rescue first.

She smiles at him and that made the young soldier blush madly as the two of them made their way towards Battalion Headquarters to request for a resupply of supplies. For the first time since they met, Eugene felt a sudden dislike towards Aurora's new friend and he certainly didn't like the way Junior looks at her although he still couldn't figure out why.

* * *

><p>~3 Days Earlier. ~<p>

Camp Mourmelon, France.

It was a normal Thursday afternoon when Suerth Junior came into the infirmary to get his shots due to an allergy reaction of some sort and it just so happen that Aurora was his nurse. The older nurse told him to explain to her in detail what's wrong and he was quite surprise when he found out Aurora is a mute.

"I think it was something I ate earlier." He explains to her.

She tilts her head and makes a gesture like a plate then taps her palm to ask for the contents of what he ate. "It was toast, eggs and some meat that might probably be sausages. I couldn't really tell from how they cooked it."

Aurora fingers her chin before taking out a writing pad and began drawing a long sausage shape as well as an oval patty shape to which he pointed towards the oval shape. "It was hamburger?" She nodded at his question then pointed towards a plant. "The hamburger has a plant in it? No? Umm… plant… oh I see… You mean a hamburger for vegetarians?"

She nods again then goes to look for a bottle of pills in the cabinet and writes down the proper medication instructions before giving it to him. "Thanks Nurse. I'll be sure to eat it after a meal."

She smiles at him. It was the smile she gave him that made him melt and nervously he asked her if there was anything he could do to repay her. There were times Eugene would sulk and make the poor boy's life slightly miserable by making him clean the bed sheets, sweep the floors at every infirmary base and stock the cabinet but the boy didn't mind it as long as he could be of help to Aurora which annoyed Eugene even more.

"Something bugging you Gene?" Spina had asked him when the two of them were outside taking a break.

"No. Why do you say that?" The Cajun raised an eyebrow.

"You seem tense and looks like something's bugging ya since the Little Missy's attention is at that soldier." Spina was already prepared for the Cajun to shrug it off but to his amazement he did the exact opposite; he groaned and sulked slightly. "Uhh… Gene?"

"What?" He snapped back which made Spina blink in surprise.

"Alright. Let it all out Gene. What's bugging you?"

"I'm telling you it's nothing. I was just worried that Aurora might be getting herself into trouble she wouldn't want if she keeps getting followed." Eugene knows that what he just said is only half the truth while the other half is just denying something he can't figure out.

"Are you sure?" Spina looks at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah."

"If you say so Gene. I mean it's not like you're jealous or anything like that right." Spina teases him a little.

"Of course not." He rolls his eyes and left Spina knowing full well that he's going to be teased all day.

Once it became dark and the moon shone brightly in the night sky; Aurora was gazing upon its majestic beauty by herself on top the hill overlooking the living quarters. It's been a hell of a month and to top it all off, most of the men were still getting treated in the hospital including Webster and Moose. Guarnere, Popeye, Alley and couple of others went AWOL just in time for the next operation that's going to be held in Bastogne. She was so glad to see them but at the same time she didn't want them to get hurt anymore and prefers them to get better the legit way although she knew they wouldn't listen to her.

As she was in deep thought staying up that hill gazing at the moon; Buck was taking a leisurely stroll when he notices the young mute by herself so he decides to keep her company. "Hey Aurora." He pats her shoulder to get her attention.

She smiles at him then claps her hands together before pointing towards him. "Mm? Me? How am I doing?" She nods. "I'll live. It's not that bad, just four shots to the butt."

She sighs in relief. "What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asks her to which she points up towards the sky in reply. "The moon huh. I guess now is a good time as ever to be moon watching." His gaze up the sky seems somewhat distant.

Aurora gently tilts his head towards her so she could read what his eyes were saying and just as she suspected it; Buck was not feeling his best. She gives him a worried look. "I'm fine Little Missy." He tells her but he knew she would not have it so he sighs and decides to just tell her.

"I suppose I could tell you." He nods then grabs her hand to lead her to a bench nearby thinking that this would take a while. He was silent for a few moments before he takes out a picture. "It's my girl, she's finished with me."

She takes the photo to inspect it; Buck's girl is a beautiful raven haired lady with the smile of the sun. He begins telling her how his girl didn't want to be with him anymore because she couldn't deal with the fact that he had gotten hurt and she wasn't there for him. It didn't help that the hospital he was in had a dark and terrible atmosphere which resulted in Buck changing into a more serious sort of person ever since he got shot in Holland. He may still crack jokes with the boys every now and then but most of the time he was very serious. Aurora assumes that perhaps Buck has been keeping everything to himself a lot which is bad because sooner or later he's going to shatter into a million pieces with just a single touch.

Buck suddenly stands up and pats her head. "When in Bastogne I want you to either keep close with Dick or stay with one of the guys. I don't want to be losing you either Little Missy." She looks up at him and nods as she returns the photo to him.

"That's my girl. I'm going to hit the hay, make sure you return to your quarters soon too." She nods again, not wanting to make him worry.

Buck left her alone to think; it seems like he's recovered his spirits even just a little and that made her feel a lot better. She stays on top the hill for a bit before making her way back down towards the living quarters. She had always stayed in the same tent as Winters, Nixon and Welsh since the four of them were practically in charge of her. Aurora is still a little nervous when she's left alone with Welsh because she doesn't know him all that well. He knows this and tries to lessen the gap between the two so he did everything he could possibly think of to create a conversation that would make her respond and maybe give him a smile. Even though it's been five months since they first met he couldn't make the girl smile at him, an actual genuine smile.

Aurora was reading her book as usual and the awkward silence between the two was so unbearable he just had to say something. "So what are you reading?" She glances at him and taps on the title of the book.

"A Star's Journey huh?" She nods. "Is it any good?" She tilts her head and ponders for a moment before nodding again. She caresses the pages of book and her eyes softens as she continues reading. Welsh was quite astounded because he's never seen her with her guard down before and he figures it was her love for reading.

"Do you enjoy reading that much?" He asks her.

She nods in reply then scribbles something on the writing pad that was placed in front of her before showing him what she wrote. "Do you like to read too Harry?"

"Well I haven't read that many books recently but I guess there are a few genres I enjoy reading." He nods then blinks as he glances at the name again. "Harry?" He looks at her, eyes widened.

She looks at him in confusion as she raises an eyebrow and points towards him as a gesture of saying 'Isn't that your name?' which results in Welsh laughing.

"It's just that I always thought you'd call me Welsh like how you refer to Dick and Nix as Winters and Nixon." She shakes her head and began scribbling on her writing pad again before showing it to him. 'Not really.'

She fingers her chin then points to Welsh then to Winter's and Nixon's beds. "Uhh… We?" She nods then places a hand on her chest. "Chest? No… Uhh… Heart?" She flails both arms around shaping something round. "We're round?" He raises an eyebrow.

Aurora face palms herself then points to his heart. "Oh you mean we're in our hearts? I mean your heart?" She smiles and nods.

"E? Easy Company?" She nods then raises one finger. "One? No. Uhh… First? First pinky? First red line?" He raises an eyebrow when Aurora points towards a red string. She realized he didn't understand her so she takes said string and ties it on her pinky then the other end on Welsh's pinky.

Welsh had read about this in one of her books one time that talked about the red string of fate; in most terms it's the most strongest of bonds. He's not the sort to believe in these sort of things but it was the best way she could explain on how she views Easy Company. She may not trust them fully despite knowing them for more than two years but their bond with each other was real and that no matter what happens that will never change. Welsh may not have been a Toccoa man but he's part of Easy Company now so he was also part of the bond that she believes in with all her heart.

* * *

><p>~5 Months Ago. ~<p>

Camp Toccoa, Georgia.

Winters and Welsh were taking care of Aurora who is having a fever; it was raining heavily which made matters worse as they watched over her hoping she would get well soon. During this time, the two of them talked about small matters and along the way; Welsh was curious about the golden haired mute who was frighten of him.

"What's her story?" Welsh asked Winters as they took turns in changing the water. Nixon wasn't around at the time as he was up at Battalion Headquarters doing his job in either gaining information or retrieving information.

"Aurora?"

"Yeah. I didn't think there would be a girl in the army unless she's a nurse."

"Well…" Winters begun. "Major Horton's men found her when their truck collided with the French army or something like that so they brought here and Col. Sink decided to get Easy Company to take charge of her."

"She must really trust you guys instead of running away."

"I don't think she trusts us." The red head caressed her cheeks gently. "It's more like she views us in an entirely different way but she doesn't trust us."

"What do you mean?"

"She has gained the men of Easy Company as her allies, I think maybe she'd rather have allies than trusted ones." Winters pressed the cold towel on her forehead gently to absorb the fever. "I think she'd rather think of us as her allies that could benefit her in any way she sees fit. I think that girl has been betrayed a number of times that she's decided not to trust ever again."

"So that's why you needn't worry about getting on her good side." Winters continued and chuckled at Welsh. "Aurora has chained herself to the bond that she had placed herself using the red thread of fate or in her case blood."

"That's quite poetic Dick."

"But I guess a few men didn't make it to the list." Winters shrugged when he thought of Sobel and in months to come it would be Foxhole Norman too but they didn't know that yet.

"I don't think he made it to anyone's list." Welsh understood who Winters meant and rolled his eyes.

"Hey Harry. Do you know what her name means?"

"No. Why?"

"Doc mentioned it to me the other day; Aurora means daybreak in Latin. She was also named after the Goddess of the Dawn." Winters smiled softly at that.

"It's no wonder the Little Missy wakes up early at the crack of dawn when Nix had just gotten to bed." He joked.

"Yeah. I told that to Nix, he laughed too saying she's like an alarm clock. Only difference is he can't do anything to make it stop ringing."

"Do you think we'll ever find her parents?"

"I hope so although I think I'll have mixed feelings about that but I'll be happy if she finds them."

"Yeah that'd be nice."

The two of them then started talking about random things just to past the time while they took care of their golden haired gypsy mute who has a fever. Nixon offered to take over when he returned from Battalion Headquarters but by then her fever had gone down.

* * *

><p>~Present Time. ~<p>

Camp Mourmelon, France.

Aurora was ditching the drill practice yet again as she was sitting on top a tall, oak tree and watches the men from above while waiting for the sunset. Lately she's been having this tugging feeling coming from her chest as though the weight of the world was placed on her heart. She understood what it means to be a healer; in order to take away the pain coming from others she must bear the burden and hope someone would take it away from her too. Unlike the Cajun healers, she was slightly different because she's a healer of Gypsy's descent so there was a possibility that no one can take the pain away from her so she had no choice but to endure.

"Aurora?" She glances down to see Eugene so she jumps down from the tree and lands gracefully next to him.

"I see you missed out on drill practice again huh." He chuckles. She places both hands on her hips and points towards him. "Me? I'm out here looking for you so I'm not really skipping out." He smirks.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms which rewards her with a laugh and a pat on her head from him. "I guess since we're both already out and not participating in the drill practice, we might as well find something better to do." She nods excitedly.

"What do you want to do?"

She ponders and fingers her chin, then jumps up and down while flailing her hands about before pointing down the hill. "Oh no. I know that smile. You want to roll down the hill again don't you?" He sighs.

Unfortunately for Eugene she smiled brightly and nods which is not good because that was how she gets away with everything. "Alright, alright. First one down the hill gets to boss the other around for a whole day. Do we have a deal?"

She nods. "No cheating Aurora." She fakes a surprised and hurt look on her face and made a gesture as though telling him to take that back when she suddenly starts pointing behind him with a terrified face. "What? What is it?"

Eugene glances behind him only to realize he fell prey to her tricks yet again as she dashes for the bottom of the hill first and he dashes after her. "Aurora you cheated!"

The two of them had the time of their lives as they ran downhill tumbling down and rolling about like the rolling pins on dough. They were covered in soil and grass; a total mess which would probably make the older nurses lecture them yet again as this was not the first time. Unfortunately for the both of them, they had reached the bottom of the hill at the same time so it was a tie and had always been a tie since they first started this game back in Camp Toccoa which was usually refereed by Shifty and joined by Guarnere, Toye, Liebgott, Tab, Luz, Perconte and Babe. The two of them had stayed where they were to watch the sunset before going to meet their doom in the infirmary because the oldest of nurses began lecturing them about acting their age although she always lets them off the hook due to having a soft spot for her top Medic and Healer. Finally, after what seems like hours spent on lecture the two of them headed straight to the canteen to join Easy Company for dinner. Today's menu was some gooey soup.

"So that's where you been Little Missy." Guarnere stares in horror at his meal.

"If I didn't know any better you did that in spite of Foxhole Norman." Babe jokes in which she jokingly nods in return that she did do it in spite of Norman.

"You best take care of yourself Little Missy." Toye ruffles her hair.

They ate their dinner in peace that night, cherishing the amount of time they have together just talking about random things not knowing that tonight would most probably be the last night they'd sit down together and laugh at each other's jokes with tears in the eyes. No one really knows for sure what the future is in store for them; it really depends on one's view of things.

* * *

><p>~December 16th 1944. ~<p>

Camp Mourmelon.

By nightfall most of the men were in the film tent watching a movie; Aurora was sitting in between Lipton and Joe Toye while Luz was behind her making jokes as usual. Both Lipton and Joe Toye are pretty annoyed at Luz but they tried their best to watch the movie anyways. Due to her sitting in between them, Junior wasn't able to come anywhere near her since Joe Toye is super protective of his 'younger sister' and you so much as bat an eye at her you're doomed to be in his black list. As everyone watched the movie, Aurora noticed Winters had entered the tent and sat behind Buck who seemed quite out of it. She watches them for a bit before turning her attention back at the movie when all of a sudden the movie had to be stopped which resulted in the men protesting how they're still watching the movie.

"Elements of the 1st and 6th SS Panther Division have broken through in the Ardennes forest." One of the big officers stands at the front as he tells his men to shut up so he could finish telling them their next orders and get out of here to deal with other matters. There were sounds of groaning coming from the men but he continued none the less. "Now they've overrun the 28th Infantry and elements of the 4th. All officers report to respective HQs. All passes are cancelled."

There really was a lot of protest, even more so when their passes were cancelled but he continued on giving orders before walking out with another Lt. "Enlisted men report to barracks and your platoon leaders."

"Just when I was finally getting some time off." Joe Toye sighs. Aurora glances at him in worry so he pats her head to reassure her he's fine. "Come on; let's get you back to the Doc." The three of them stood up.

"You better stay close to us Little Missy." Lipton reminds her. She smiles at him and nods in understanding as the two of them walks out together.

"You gotta light?" Toye asks Luz; the two of them were walking behind Lipton and Aurora.

"Right there you go." He fishes the lighter from out of his pocket and gave it to Toye. "Hey Aurora, what info have you got for us this time?"

Aurora glances back and smiles; she knows about what Easy Company is going to do but unfortunately Nixon had already caught her earlier today so she had to keep her mouth shut. "Nothing huh." Lipton places his hand over her shoulder to keep her warm from the cold as they made their way out the tent.

"I'll see you in a bit Little Missy." Toye ruffles her hair as he left with Luz.

They went their separate ways since she was under Winters so he had to escort her to the Infirmary because the nurses, medics and healers were being briefed about the next operation and what they'll be doing as there was not enough medical supplies which means most of the men are going to rely on her healing abilities much to Eugene's dismay. She left the Infirmary to find Winters waiting for her just outside and the two of them starts heading back to their quarters to get packing.

"Aurora, wear this." Winters wraps her in his only extra jacket. "We have no winter clothing and I don't want you freezing out there so make sure you don't lose this."

She nods obediently and wore the oversized jacket properly. Her appearance made Winters chuckle slightly. "You really need to put on more weight." She pouts like a child as he ruffles her hair.

Once they were done packing, the two of them made their way towards Battalion Headquarters so that Winters could give a last briefing to his Lieutenants. Aurora had no choice but to follow him instead of going with Eugene as she was stationed with Winters while Eugene will be partnered up with Spina most of the time from now on.

* * *

><p>~December 17th 1944. ~<p>

Mourmelon Camp.

At 2030 hours; Ike's orders to the 82nd and 101st to proceed north towards Bastogne arrived at the division's HQ which resulted in word spreading out to regiments, battalions and companies to 'Get ready for combat, trucks arriving in the morning, we're moving out.' Mourmelon didn't have an ammunition dump so the men had only the ammunition they had taken out of Holland in other words there aren't any ammo. Easy Company did not have its full complement of men yet nor do they have any equipment and some of the men didn't even have helmets. The company were short of machine-guns and crews. Worse still, they have not received a winter issue of clothes; they're boots were not lined or weatherproof, they had no long winter underwear or long wool socks and that worried Aurora a lot. Eugene was more worried about K-Rations as there weren't really much so he has to rely on Aurora to heal the men if they get hit and that isn't something he's keen on doing at all and if possible he wants to get through the war without having to make Aurora use her abilities at all. Eugene and Aurora had to scrounge, beg, borrow and steal whatever they could get their hands on for the men.

"Aurora, don't use your healing abilities alright?" Eugene pleads that evening. She shakes her head which meant that she wants to help in any way that she can even if she had to use her abilities. "I can't have you draining all your energy and collapsing in the middle of the battlefield."

She hesitates for a moment because he did have a point. If she collapsed then she will be a burden to Easy Company and then who would heal them if they get hit. She nods and gently held his hands; her eyes were telling him that she'll be fine. "I understand." He sighs. "But if you feel even slightest of energy drained, you have to promise to stop." His gaze upon her was firm so she understood he was serious and agrees.

* * *

><p>~December 18th 1944. ~<p>

Ardennes Forest, Belgium.

At 0900 hours, the first trucks and trailers began arriving in Mourmelon. The last of the 380 trucks needed for the movement of the 11, 000 men of the 101st arrived at the camp at 1720 and by 2000 hours the last of the men had left with the trucks. The trucks had no benches and every curve sent the men inside crashing around, every bump bounced them up into the air; if it wasn't for the war, this would be the closest they could get into riding a roller coaster. The trucks drove without stopping all the way until they reached the Belgium border, a calculated risk taken for the sake of speed. The 82nd would go to the north shoulder of the penetration, near St. Vith while the 101st would go to Bastogne.

"I guess the blackout's not in effect. Luftwaffe must be asleep." Buck commented. He was in a truck with Liebgott, Guarnere, Heffron, Toye, Luz and a few others including a certain Suerth Junior who is sitting next to Popeye helping him light his cigarette.

"What a difference a day makes huh, Lieutenant." Replies a soldier who was trying to light his cigarette.

"Christ, I miss those C-47s." Guarnere says suddenly as he glances towards his fellow soldiers.

"We've got a tailgate jump here." Tab adds.

"I just wanna know where they're sending us." Babe complains. "What the hell are we supposed to do with no ammo?"

"Hey kid, what's your name again?" Guarnere asks Junior.

"Suerth. Uhh… Suerth. Junior." Junior answers him. He recalls Aurora telling him to watch out for her protectors and make sure they don't start bullying him in any way. She grew fond of the young boy who is actually about the same age as her.

"You got any ammo Junior?" Babe asks.

"Uhh… Just what I'm carrying."

"What about socks Junior? You got extra socks?" Toye asks.

"A pair." The young boy answers.

"You need four minimum. Feet, neck, hands, balls." Muck says in a sing song voice.

"Extra socks warm them all." The rest follows.

"Okay we all remember that one. But did we remember the socks?"

"I'd give my goddamn boots for a cigarette." Guarnere sighs.

"We're out of ammo and socks." One of them was still commenting about the socks.

"Anybody got a cigarette?" Guarnere asks around. "I bet Junior's got a plenty of both." He looks at Junior.

"I-I don't." Junior was beginning to get a little nervous. They kept bombarding him with questions on what he did or did not have and in the end he gave up his extra pack of smokes.

"Hey Junior. Word has reached us that you've been helping the Little Missy out." Toye says after a bit.

"Umm do you mean Miss Aurora?" He did not see this coming. "Well she looked like she could use some help so I thought I'd lend her a helping hand."

"Not that we're telling you to back off or anything but any funny business and you'll answer to me. Got it." Guarnere looks serious.

"Don't mind him Junior; Bill and Toye are the most protective sons of bitches in Easy Company." Buck chuckles and pats the soldier's back.

"I would be too since she is in the company of men. I'll be careful sir." Junior tips his helmet.

At the front where Aurora was riding with Winters and Nixon, she sneezes a little. The trucks carrying Easy Company stops a few kilometres outside Bastogne. The men jumps out of it – a tailgate jump as Tab had stated – to relieve themselves, stretches, grumbles and forms into columns for the march into Bastogne. Most of the men were just glad they could relieve themselves after that long trip and also because it's so cold they made pits of fire to warm up even for a bit was like heaven. Winters and Nixon were getting a briefing by Col. Sink; Aurora simply follows them to gather information as well.

"This area is known as Bastogne." Sink began. "Strategic crossroads town. Seven roads leading in, seven roads leading out which makes it ideal for Kraut armour. Now Ike wants to make sure that the Kraut can't use those roads so we're gonna put a perimeter around Bastogne dig in as tight as a tick. 2nd Battalion will be deployed over here to the East in this wooded area." He points towards the location.

"Thank God, barely made it." One of the bigger officers finally arrives as he joins Sink briefing Winters and Nixon.

"Better get yourself some ODs, Bob." Sink suggests.

"Okay." He nods and went to get himself some equipment.

"1st Battalion's to the north on your right flank." Sink continues. "3rd Battalion's in reserve." He glances up once he was done. "Andy let's roll."

"Sir, we're a little short on ammunition." Nixon stops him right there.

"How short?"

"There was a limited supply in camp sir." Winters answers.

"How about you Little Missy? How about K-Rations?" Sink turns to Aurora as he got in his car. She shakes her head which meant they were either out of K-Rations or having a very limited supply at hand. "Captain, you beg, borrow or steal ammo but you defend this area and keep Aurora safe."

"Yes sir." Both Winters and Nixon replies while saluting him as Col. Sink left the place.

"Aurora, you stay close to me at all times." Winters tells her. She nods in reply.

"From the looks of it we're going to be here a while." Nixon gazes at the horizon at the sight of the woods. Aurora sighs and nods then made a freezing gesture by hugging herself before pointing towards them. "Are we cold? A little but unlike us, you're scrawny and might freeze to death, so stay warm Little Missy." She nods.

They had enough time for a bit of stretch and get themselves warm when the defeated American troops who were fleeing the front in disarray, marched out of the forest looking exhausted, weary and most of them were majorly wounded. Easy Company took this chance to grab whatever ammo they could beg from the retreating soldiers; some were quite reluctant to give away their rifles thinking that they're going to get killed without it. Winters ordered his men to grab whatever ammo they could get their hands on so Aurora decided to do the same as she made her way around the retreating soldiers to beg for K-Rations, morphine – the works – but most of them had already been used.

"Make a hole! Make a hole!" There was a sound of a honking car as one soldier told them to give him room. "Make a hole! Hey! I got ammo! Grab what you can!" He shouts loud enough for them to hear while honking.

"Lieutenant you're a Godsend." Nixon sighs in relief as he made his way towards the jeep along with Winters and Aurora. "What's the situation?" He asks while taking a box of ammo.

"Well I heard you guys were coming in. There was an ammo dump, so here." He nods then was slightly taken aback by the presence of Aurora in front of him. "Is it just you guys in the 101st?" He tries to not stare at her while handing out the boxes of ammo supply.

"Looks like. What hit you fellows?"

"Everything." He carries more of the boxes and distributing them away to the soldiers. "The Krauts had Tigers, Panthers, SPs, Stukers and the artillery just kept on coming."

"What's your name Lieutenant?" Winters asks him.

"George Rice, 10th Armour." He replies.

"Good work son." Winters pats him on the shoulder as Rice nods.

"You got any more mortar rounds sir? We're real short." Muck approaches him.

"I'll try to make another ammo run if I can, but don't count on anything."

"Thank you sir." Muck takes the box from Winters. "I'll take this Captain."

Rice went back inside his jeep and Aurora taps his shoulders before pointing towards her medic armband. "What? Umm… Medic?" She nods.

"She's wondering if you could supply us with more medical supplies." Nixon translates for him.

"I'll try but don't count on anything." He nods. "I'm amazed they let a girl join the army."

"She's a healer so we're quite lucky to have her." Winters smiles. "Aurora, get the remaining medical supplies from the retreating soldiers while you still can." She nods and went on her way.

"I don't suppose she talks much." Rice nods at her.

"She's a mute Lt. It would take a long time to fully understand what she's saying." Nixon chuckles.

"It's an admirable thing." He starts his jeep. "A panther's division is about to cut the road south. Looks like you guys are gonna be surrounded." He looks at Winters and Nixon with concern.

"We're paratroopers Lieutenant. We're supposed to be surrounded." Winters smiles reassuringly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Nixon smiles.

Easy Company moved into the woods near Bastogne without any artillery or air support. It was short of food, ammunition and lacked of winter clothing. They have no idea that this will later be known as 'The Battle of the Bulge' in the pages of history books but more importantly they have no idea that Bastogne will affect them in ways they can never imagine. Aurora kept close to Eugene and Spina as the three of them discussed how they plan on getting more medical supplies. She glances behind her upon the retreated soldiers and with a heavy heart she enters the dark forest where everything will start changing.

~End of Chapter Six. ~

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of Chapter Six.<strong>

**I know I promised Bastogne as the next chapter but I figured it would be wise to tell you why they're headed to Bastogne ne~~**

**So what do you think of this so far? Love it? Hate it? Neutral by it? Let me know in the reviews alright.**

**Oh and I really am sorry for the delay. I love you my readers for sticking by me~~ *gives hugs and kisses***

**By the way, I fixed it like you told me. :D Thank you so much for pointing out, I hope you continue doing so throughout this story ne~~**

**See you all next time then.**


	7. Bastogne (Part One)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Band of Brothers. I only own Aurora.**

**I'm really sorry for the long delay guys. I had a lot going on so anyway, I'm trying my best.**

**Please forgive me and I hope you like this new chapter~**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

~December 22nd, 1944.~

Ardennes Forest, Belgium.

On December 19 Easy went into the line south of Foy as one part of the ring defence of Bastogne; wagons in the circle and inside were the 101st Airborne, Combat Command B of the 10th Armoured, plus the 463d Field Artillery Battalion. Against this force the Germans launched as many as fifteen divisions, four of them armoured, supported by heavy artillery. The fighting was deadly, costly and furious that caused the medics to be on hands every second which wasn't enough because supply is really low right now. It had been days since they entered Bastogne; Aurora is sitting in her foxhole trying to keep herself warm while Eugene and Spina had gone off to look – or in Winter's own words 'beg' –for supplies. Just hours earlier, Eugene was suddenly against the idea of her being in the front lines much to her dismay. She wanted to help but having him be against pretty much everything was ruining it for her which luckily enough for him, he doesn't have to hear her complain about it. The mute blond was so annoyed that she stomped off into her foxhole in a fuming state which was really quite unlike her at all.

"Hey Aurora, I see you're behaving yourself." She perks up and stretches her neck like a cat on guard but immediately relaxes when the voice was none other than Lipton's. Smiling radiantly at him, she climbs up the foxhole to sit on the edge.

"I heard that Doc is being hard on you?" Of course Lipton didn't really hear about it till Joe Toye told him and also because Aurora had ran to her 'big brothers' Toye and Guarnere regarding this matter. Eventually it reached the Lt's ears and he was worried about his dear mute friend.

Aurora nods at this, crossing her arms with puffy, pouty cheeks that would make any man fall towards the sympathy train, even Lipton but then again, Easy Company's Carwood Lipton is a good man who is gentle to the ladies albeit shy. "Judging from your behaviour I think Doc should hurry and work this out huh?" A soft chuckle escapes his lips, reaching out his hand to pat her head.

She rolls her eyes at this, there was a high chance the Eugene has no desire to work things out because he's always telling Aurora to not get herself into any dangerous works lately, more so than usual. The blonde then glances at Lipton with a frown.

"What is it?" She reaches up to caress his cheeks, they were icy cold and it was coming from the constant walking he's doing to make sure everyone of his men were okay. "You're worried about me, aren't you? Don't worry about it. It's the others we should worry about, the next supplies would come soon so maybe we'll have more luck then."

He smiles warmly and tries to reassure her but in all honesty, Lipton has no idea how they were going to get through this with the little supplies that they have at the moment and it was worrisome because he had to make sure that his men didn't die from the cold. It was about ten minutes or so when they heard a gunshot and without warning; Lipton pushed Aurora into the foxhole while raising his gun in preparation for an attack somewhere. The blonde landed on her buttocks with a frown but she had no time to complain – not that she could since she's a mute, much to her annoyance – Lipton's eyes adjusted themselves in the distance, the gunshot fired again a few rounds then stopped.

"I think we're safe now and I'm really sorry for pushing you in there Aurora so please don't look at me like that or Guarnere might bite my head off." He sighs softly, catching a glance of his gypsy friend frowning at him with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm going to check it out but I don't want to leave you here on your own so you're coming with me." He offers his hand to her to help her out the foxhole. The annoyed gypsy took his hand and scrambles out the foxhole, keeping close to him though making sure he would not be burdened to protect her too much while they are out here.

"Come on, let's go."

The mute nods obediently, moving silently at his pace as the two of them moves towards the direction of where the gunshots were heard. Oddly enough there didn't seem to be anyone about and even Aurora could see that there were no footsteps. If there was someone around here then they should have left footsteps regardless of how fast they skedaddled out of there.

"How odd. Very odd. Maybe we took a wrong turn somewhere." Lipton looks around them. No foxholes to hide in either but he wasn't about to let his guard down until Aurora was safely placed somewhere. "I'll get you back to Winters where you'll be safe for the time being, how's that sound?"

Aurora hated staying safe and secured because all she wanted to do was help the men of Easy Company when they need her the most. Especially since they entered Bastogne. Everything in this forest just felt wrong and all of them were losing morale so as Easy Company's healer, it was her job to keep them sane and she knew that if she gets hurt or killed it would be worse for them. Lipton escorted her back to Winters who was shaving at his foxhole and head back into the forest to check on the men.

"Are you still having a row with Doc?" Winters asked her but she only shrugs her shoulders when she sat down beside him. "He's just looking out for you so forgive him or you two might start a different sort of war."

She gave him a reassuring smile that she'll be alright even if she didn't believe it. The blonde missed Eugene greatly but ever since they entered Bastogne, all they did was ignore each other or argue about something – without any words of course which is probably a good thing for Eugene – and she needed to apologize. The longer it took for her to apologize, the harder it was for the both of them to go back to normal.

"So why did Lip bring you here?" He asked her while shaving and she was about to tell him about the gunfire they heard earlier when they heard someone coming their way and it was Eugene.

"Aurora?" He was quite surprised to see her with Winters since he was sure left her at the foxhole before scrounging for supplies.

There was another cracking of twigs to the right. "Doc, Doc, Doc." Winters whispered and puts aside his bucket and had to stop shaving for now. Eugene did as he was told and crouched down, Aurora stayed where she was when Winters took hold of his rifle then gestures the both of them to follow.

"Stay close to me." He says quietly to Aurora and the mute gypsy nods her head before tugging at Eugene's sleeve in worry.

They crouched down while sneaking quietly behind Winters, there was a figure just up ahead and Winters raises his rifle. "Kommen Sie hier." He spoke clearly. "Kommen Sie hier, schnell!" He says again with a commanding tone. "Schnell!"

Aurora notices that the figure stopped crouching and stood up properly; a man from the looks of it and he staggers his way to them. She senses that he was scared and hopes to any God up there that he isn't an enemy and that the higher ranking officers wouldn't be so hard on him. Winters had a few officers with him as he inspects the German civilian who looks less frightened now though he didn't seem to take any chances.

"Doc, bandage." He hands Eugene what seems to be a cloth rolled up tightly in a bundle then fixes the German man's coat. "Take him back to Regiment." He orders the other officers and returns to his foxhole, Aurora was still standing next to Eugene but since he didn't say anything to her she trots on after Winters.

Just then, a jeep pulled up with Sink who came with a higher ranking officer to brief them about their next orders as well as get an update. "As you all know, General McAuliffe, Acting Division Commander."

"Give it to me straight." His voice has a tone of command in it, he wasn't playing around and Aurora has a feeling he may not like her all that much so she tries to keep a low profile, luckily she was in her uniform.

"We've been taking ground in one position General, losing it in another. And now it looks like a standoff. We're digging in on the edge of the forest." Strayer replies to the General.

"We're under sporadic artillery fire, General." Winters adds as he joins in on the discussion, his chin still covered in dry soap due to being interrupted before he could have shaved clean. "We're taking a lot of hits and we have got no aid station. We've run out of food, we have no winter clothes and we have little or no ammo."

Aurora watches them discuss though her eyes were also focused on Eugene who seems to have something on his mind. He was also trying to listen to the high ranking officers' talk about their current status.

"The line's spread so thin, the enemy wanders into our CP to use our slit trenches, sir." Winters finishes off his report.

"We just can't cover the line."

It was then that Nixon comes out of his foxhole just as he was awake from his sleep. "Good morning, Captain Nixon." The General greeted the groggy Nixon.

"You got anything to add for General McAuliffe?" Sink asks him and gestures to introduce Nixon to the General.

"General. Uh, yes sir." He looks around and climbs out of his foxhole, finally waking up and alert. "General, I took a walk along the line about 0300 hours last night. Couldn't find the 501st on our right flank. I tied in with a squad from our 2nd Platoon. But, sir, we've got some considerable gaps in our perimeter."

"I don't have enough people, sir. We're spread too damn thin."

"Hold the line, Colonel." The General replies back as all three of them gave him their report. He glances at each and every one of them before heading back to his jeep. "Close the gaps. This goddamn fog won't lift any time soon." He climbs into his jeep, Sink follows along and sat behind. "So you can forget about air cover. Your 1st Battalion just pulled out of Foy, Krauts on their tail. Tanks, artillery. Got no backup. There's a lot of shit heading this way."

And with that they drove off, a sign of the rest being dismissed so Eugene walks up to Winters whilst keeping the bandage he's got into his bag. Winters walks back to his hole where Aurora was sitting to finish up with his shaving and glances up at the medic for a moment. "Doc."

"Can I scrounge a bandage from your aid kit, sir?" Aurora finds it odd that he was being a little timid but she knows that Eugene holds a lot of respect for Winters.

"How are you fixed?" The red head turns to him.

The Cajun medic didn't really know how to answer that he barely has enough medical supplies and it worries him. "No plasma, couple of bandages. Practically no morphine and no I will not ask you to use your healing abilities, Aurora." He adds quickly and turns to her when she was about to protest.

She crosses her arms, shaking her head at him when Winters sighs at the both of them. "Are you two still fighting? Try not to create another war that we can't win if it's you." He tells them which made the blonde roll her eyes. Winters hands Eugene his extra bandage from his aid kit.

"We're not fighting, just have our differences. In fact, I tried my way up to 3rd Battalion looking for supplies." He tries to ignore the dagger stares that Aurora was giving him. "But lost my way. Spina is back at the foxhole or at least I think he's making a new one."

"If you can't get over to 3rd, hook up with Doc Ryan. He'll fix you up with what he has to spare."

"Thanks, Captain." He smiles at Winters and keeps the bandages. Aurora stands up to follow Eugene back to their hole or wherever it was that he was heading to, they needed to talk and settle their differences anyway.

"Eugene, get everything you can. You're gonna need it." Winters speaks up before the two of them left. "And try not to murder each other in silence."

"Right." He nods and left where he came, this time with Aurora.

The journey back to the foxhole was a quiet one and he tries to think up of a way to say something to her. Their argument has gone far enough and he knew it was his fault she's a bit miffed at him. Ever since they entered Bastogne, he's been having this fear that she would get hurt one way or another because of their lack of supplies. He didn't realize till later that's been telling her to not use any more of her abilities and pushes himself to look for supplies even if it meant he had to beg. Her hurt expression was still carved into his memory when he told her to just stay put and not do anything stupid and that was a few days ago when they first entered Bastogne.

"Hey Aurora, listen." He grabs her arm and stops her before they reach the foxhole. "I'm sorry about… the way I acted…" He manages, it was evident that the gypsy was surprised by his sudden apology though he was not aware she intended to apologize as well. "I just didn't want you getting hurt and I especially don't want you to experience any more pain that's not yours here. We don't have any supplies but it'll get better."

She continues gazing at him with an unreadable expression. "I would hate it if you felt their pain and I can't do anything to heal you because you don't have their injuries since it's the pain of what they're going through so please, for my sake don't use your abilities." He takes off his helmet and leans his cold forehead against hers, his eyes flutters close.

Aurora finally understands that he's just really worried although she's still a bit miffed at him. Reaching her hands up to gently cup his face, the blonde smiles softly at him and mouth the words. "I forgive you, Eugene. I always will but you're still on my list."

He felt her cold hands against his cheeks yet there was warmth as well, his lips also curls into a smile of relief. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. If you promise not to use your abilities then I'll promise not to nag at you all the time. I mean I would be in trouble with Guarnere and Joe Toye." He chuckles softly.

She nods in agreement, the two of them seem to have been teasing Eugene ever since they fought and it's most likely their way of showing how much they care for Aurora. "Come on, let's head back to our hole." He puts his helmet back on and the two of them reached the hole where Spina was digging.

"Spina."

"Doc, Aurora." The other medic replies with a breathy gasp.

"What's happening?"

"We're digging in right along the line." He stops digging for a moment and stands up straight.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah this is it." He grunts and returns to digging again. "So uh, what'd you get?" Glancing at Eugene and rests the shovel on his shoulder once he stops digging again.

"I got uh, I got this." Doc rummages through his bag and hands Spina a box. Aurora watches him curiously, there can't be many things in his bag that's for sure. "And I got myself a Kraut bandage." He hands the bandage as well to let Spina inspect it and keep it.

The two of them move to sit down, Aurora sat next to Eugene and fixes her hair which was such a mess since its long. So she had to tie it back up to keep it out of her face. Eugene unconsciously helps her with it using the ribbon he gave her back in England.

"What? This is it?" Spina asks him, he's quite used to seeing the two of them doing affectionate gestures towards one another by now and was secretly relieved they made up.

"Yeah that's it, that's all you got." He replies and Aurora thanks him for tying up her hair with a kiss on the cheek as he takes out his morphine and checks it, a little flustered from her kiss. "You know, 1st Battalion's pulled out of Foy. Heavy casualties."

"So if they're pulling back, then what the hell are we doing sitting here?"

"We need morphine, this is all I've got." He ignores Spina since he didn't have the answer to that at all. "You got extra scissors?"

"Uh-Uh, just the one." The other replies and takes a gulp of his drink.

Aurora was already settled in nicely when she hears someone walking their way and groans in silence; it was Norman. She doesn't exactly hate him – okay maybe a little – but the feeling is mutual between the two. He's even worse than Sobel in her book. Eugene notices her expression and turns to where her eyes were fixated upon.

"First Sergeant Lipton!" He calls out as he walks towards the medics.

"Sir." Lipton replies and follows behind after him.

"What's this?" His voice seems surprised and a bit panicky. "Two medics and a child in one hole." Norman ignores the glaring blonde for calling her a child, Eugene places his hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Yes sir." Spina replies, nodding at Eugene for keeping Aurora in check or who knows what the scrawny healer would do to 'Foxhole Norman'.

"What's gonna happen to us if you take a hit, huh?" He says with a breathy voice from walking, his hand on his hip. The two medics and Aurora weren't really paying attention to him as Lipton came over.

"Sir?" He asks, standing beside Norman now with a concerned expression.

"First Sergeant, where's my foxhole?" Norman asks with an irritated tone that Aurora picks up. She really wasn't liking this man at all.

Lipton gazes at him, catching his breath due to the cold and points to the direction of Norman's foxhole. "It's back here sir, maybe you uhh… maybe you missed it huh." He examines Norman's expression to better use his words. "I'll walk you back, sir. You're a little close to the line here." Lipton looks from Norman to Eugene then back to Norman.

"Goddamn it." Norman curses then turns to walk away.

"I'm never going to understand him." Spina suddenly remarks as they watch their officers walk away.

"Aurora seems to dislike him with a passion ever since they first met. It's quite interesting to watch her play pranks on him back at the base." Eugene chuckles from the memory as though it was yesterday and pats her head.

"Careful you don't get caught, eh Aurora?" Spina tells her. He was more interested to see these two interact than Norman getting what he deserves any day but he'll never say it out loud.

"I'm going to go look around for some supplies." The Cajun medic stands up when Aurora grabs his hand with a gaze that tells him she wants to follow him. "If you're going to follow me, don't ever leave my sight, got it?" Her lips curls into a bright smile and she stands up as well while nodding her head quickly. "See you later, Spina."

Spina laughs with a shake of his head, telling the two of them to go ahead while he deals with their foxhole for now. It wasn't even half a foxhole since it wouldn't cover the three of them from anything coming their way as it wasn't deep enough. Eugene left with Aurora to scout around for some supplies from the men as well as checking up on them. On their way there, bombs were dropping from above and they had to quickly run for cover. Eugene grabs hold of Aurora's hand and pulls her along faster and much to her surprise she even got pushed out of the way by him. There was a yell for a medic coming from up ahead, Aurora gazes at Eugene and nods at him. The two of them needed to act swiftly but at the same time they needed to be careful so as to not get hit. Aurora is light on her feet, running is her forte after all and Eugene watches after her as he follows from behind. He watches as her small figure runs and all he wanted to do was grab her and hold her in his arms to keep her safe from any harm. He wasn't sure as to why he was thinking that, brushing the feeling aside they finally reach an empty foxhole. Aurora didn't want to stop running in order to quickly reach the person who yelled for help but he hooks his arm around her tiny waist and pulls her with him inside the foxhole. She squirms and kicks around to be released from his hold but he was stronger than she was even if he doesn't look the type.. Eventually she stops trying to get away because she understood why he did that when the sound of the bombing continues on and no one was yelling anymore.

His arm was still around her waist, keeping her close and tries to catch his breath. "Aurora, you okay?" He's quite sure she was going to be furious with her again even though they just made up but all she did is sigh and nods her head in reply. "Sorry, I had to make sure we both won't get hurt, no one was yelling for us anymore and you kept on running to them."

She turns to glance at him with a saddened expression and he didn't want to see that, anything but that expression. "Once the bombing stops we'll go look around for who it was that got hit alright? Don't look so disheartened."

He tries to comfort her, it was times like these that the two of them look to each other for comfort; whilst alone together. He gently strokes her hair as she hides her face in his chest to cry for the wounded, a gesture only he has seen once at Normandy when she saw all those people. After a few minutes she calms down and the two of them climbs back out the foxhole to continue their journey around 2nd platoon to check for the wounded. So far there weren't many that got injured, Buck seems to have gotten a scratch from avoiding the bombs earlier so Aurora bandages him up. Eugene notices that Buck seems a bit distracted at times but he didn't question it. He was bandaging a few wounded soldiers but they weren't all that bad, just minor scratches here and there that came from the tree shards after the bombing.

"Thanks, Aurora." Buck smiles a little and pats her head.

"You got any scissors?" Eugene asks Buck after Aurora finishes up and goes to Shifty. Miraculously, Shifty didn't look that bad – it was like he's protected by some unknown force or something – there was not a single scratch on him.

"Sorry Doc, I don't have any. What about you Shifty?"

"Oh I haven't used my morphine so you can use it for now." He replies softly and hands Aurora his first aid kit that has a few morphine, some bandages and a chocolate bar. It wasn't a large chocolate bar, just a small one that he's gotten from one of the civilians before he came to Bastogne.

"Thanks Powers. Do you think I can leave Aurora with you to go along 1st Platoon and get some supplies?" Actually, deep down inside there was a voice in his head that didn't want Shifty anywhere near Aurora but he ignores it. He knew that Shifty would be able to protect her as his vision is sharper than most men.

"1st Platoon? Where will you go?" Buck asks, a little worried.

"I might go around to 3rd Platoon to see Doc Ryan, see if he could help out with a bit of supplies. I'm running really short and I don't want to rely on her powers." He says softly, Buck understood and nods in agreement.

"There you are Miss Aurora. I was looking everywhere for you." A voice came from ahead as Junior walks up to her. Eugene notices and his expression darkens but of course he wasn't aware of it himself. Buck seems quite interested in these turn of events.

"What is it Private?" Buck asks the younger soldier.

"I heard she was looking for some medical supplies. I got a few extra morphine that was taken up for contraband." He replies, rummaging his bag for the few extra morphine before quickly adding. "I thought perhaps the medics would need it more than we do for now."

Aurora smiles kindly and relieved to see it as she takes it from him then proceeds to handing it to Doc instead of keeping it for herself. "Thanks Junior." He manages without snapping, Buck was trying hard to hold in his laughter.

"It's no problem, sir, ma'am." Junior tips his helmet. "If I find any more I'll make sure to give it to you straight." His beams sheepishly at the blonde. Aurora walks up to him to check his temperature which made him blush. "Ma'am?"

Her smile turns into a frown, he was having a fever and there wasn't anything to lessen his fever. "Are you sick, soldier?" Roe asks as he understood why Aurora was frowning.

"Not so much, I can handle it."

"Get something warm to eat and bundle up to reduce the fever. Change your socks every four hours so that your feet won't get frost bite. Move around a lot." Eugene orders him while checking his pulse and eyes, it was just a fever but still dangerous since Bastogne is pretty cold.

"Why don't you and Aurora head back to the foxhole? She'll fix you right up." Buck suggests, Junior seems thrilled to be alone with Aurora even a little but it was Eugene's expression that got Buck to burst out laughing the moment the two left.

"What are you laughing for?" He asks after the two left.

"Geez Doc, I didn't think you were jealous over Junior over there."

"I'm not jealous." He protests though it was probably no use to make Buck stop teasing him.

"That's not what your face was saying, Doc." He stops laughing though there was a bit of chuckling going on and pats Doc on the shoulder. "It's not like you're forbidden to stop feeling the way you do, you know."

At first Eugene didn't answer but simply sighs, shaking his head. "I'll go see to the other men first. I still have to look for scissors."

Buck raises an eyebrow at the medic. "What do you need scissors for? Try asking around the men, one of them has to have it with them or something?"

"Oh speaking of which, Aurora and I heard someone yell for medic earlier during the bombing. Have you seen anyone injured sir?" Now he was a bit glad that Aurora wasn't with him because he didn't want her using her abilities at all or having a sad expression whenever someone dies.

"Not in my platoon. Sorry, Doc."

"I'll keep looking." He nods then heads off to look for his scissors along with medical supplies.

He's trying to brush aside the image of that annoying soldier in his head that's having Aurora's attention right now. For the first time in his life, he really wanted to shoot someone and deep down he knew that Buck and Spina were right, he was indeed jealous of someone else getting Aurora's attention. He didn't want to admit whatever feelings he had for her, not now when he needed to be alert more than ever so he couldn't afford to think of anything else but that and yet it's a nagging feeling tugging at his chest. He sighs and heads back to his foxhole for the night, relieved to see that Aurora was talking with Spina instead of staying with Junior who was sick. Spina heads out to let them two be on their own while he does the rounds tonight. Eugene was grateful but he would never admit out loud or he'll never hear the end of it since Spina likes to tease him for some reason. He enters the foxhole and begins to make something warm for Aurora and himself to eat before they rest for the night.

"You're not feeling too cold are you?" She shakes her head at his question and held his hand, asking him the same question. "I'm not cold either, well maybe a little but you don't have to worry, Aurora. I'm hoping there'll be a drop soon so the two of us can head to town and grab all the supplies and maybe get proper food."

Aurora and Eugene had never been to the town compared to Spina because so far no one is badly injured since they mainly die instantly from all the bombing. Aurora however, was looking forward to heading to the town as she's a bit tired of seeing the trees so she wants a bit of civilization if possible for morale. He notices the sparkle in her eyes and pats her head before handing her the stew thing that he made from whatever they had with them. She thanks him and quietly takes a sip, it was an odd tasting stew but she didn't complain. At least there's warm food for them to last the cold night other than snuggling up to one another with a blanket. It was a cold winter night, as a child Eugene was told stories about Jack Frost bringing in the frost and cold. He was hoping that tonight Jack Frost would be on holiday or something because he didn't want Aurora to freeze to death, he watches her as she slept after eating and leans her head against his chest. His arm slowly wraps around her shoulder, pulling her close to keep her warm. Eugene gave her forehead a gentle kiss as he whispers a good night in her ears before falling asleep with his cheek against her head. For the first time since they entered Bastogne, both Eugene and Aurora finally slept soundly in each other's arms, safe from the nightmares that usually haunt them. If only time would stop then they could stay in their dreams where they're safe but by the time dawn comes they would awaken from their dreams and back to the nightmare that has become a reality. The next morning, they awoke before anyone else so as to start their rounds and had to split up for a whole. Eugene goes off to one end while Aurora the other, along the way he notices Guarnere walking and heads up to him.

"Sergeant Guarnere." He calls up to the other who glances over his shoulder. "Did you uhh… did you keep your morphine from Holland?"

"No." He replies softly as Eugene walks ahead. "Hey, hey, Doc I gotta talk to ya."

"How's that leg?" Doc asks while pointing to Guarnere's leg while walking ahead.

"To hell with the leg, I'm pissing needles." He answers with a grunt.

"Later." Doc moves ahead though he did catch Guarnere cursing. Unfortunately he's unable to help with the pissing needles problem even if he wanted. He carefully heads over to Gordon who was fixing up something warm while his partner was digging a hole. "You seen them?"

"No but they're out there." He answers while gazing out into the distance. "Depend on it. Cup of joe, Doc?" He asks while stirring the contents of his helmet.

"Gordon, I… I need scissors." Even Gordon notices that Doc has trouble asking people for some items such as scissors let alone morphine but he manages to ask around anyway. "You got scissors? Sharp scissors." He looks ahead before glancing at Gordon for a bit then looks ahead again.

"Scissors?" Gordon finds it odd.

"Uh huh."

"Well let's see uhh…" His lips curls into a playful smile as he places the spoon down to shake his helmet a little. "I'll have to check in the sewing room. Might be upstairs in the study. That skinny old drawer in the middle of the desk." He looks to Eugene while pouring the contents into the cup.

Eugene knows he was teasing him and cracks up a smile, rewarding Gordon to give out a chuckle. "Alright, well what about an extra syrette in your first aid kit huh?"

"Hide your morphine, guys." Gordon wanted to tease Doc again when a bomb lands nearby causing an explosion. They ducked down in reaction as a tree breaks and falls down near them.

From the distance Eugene could hear yelling, even Muck had to yell to Malarkey if he was alright. The Cajun's quick on his feet as well so he quickly scrambles to check up on them. "Muck, Malarkey take cover!" He yells at them and no one would question the Doc's orders, replying to Eugene that they're alright so that he could head on ahead.

"Hey Doc, Doc, morphine." Muck manages to stop Doc for a bit to throw him his extra morphine. "Here take it."

"Where's Penkala?" Doc catches the morphine.

"Christ knows." Malarkey answered and looks in the direction of the bombing.

Eugene heads off again the moment someone yells for medic, trying his best to avoid any shards from the trees to cut him and often drops to roll on the ground. In times like these he's a bit grateful to Sobel for torturing Easy Company with training that made them physically – and emotionally of course – better than most soldiers; especially the new recruits. He hides behind bushes before heading up front to where Babe and a replacement were firing on enemies and tumbles into their foxhole.

"You guys hit?" He lets out a breathy gasp and tries to properly settle himself so he could move out when needed.

The replacement was a bit astounded to see Doc all of a sudden. "What are you looking at him for? Watch the goddamn line!" Heffron scolds him, making the kid watch the line.

"You got a Syrette?"

"No." Babe shakes his head, holding up his gun to shoot any enemy coming their way. There was another yell for medic so Babe taps Eugene and signals him he'll cover for him. "Go."

Eugene nods and dashes for it, tumbling along the way while hearing Penkala yell for him. "Penkala!" He finally made it to the foxhole and sits next to Penkala.

"Doc! It's the artery, I can feel it!" He replies with a painful grunt in his voice.

"Penkala let go—"

"It's the artery!"

"Penkala, loosen your fingers, goddamn it!" Eugene snaps at him, clearly he doesn't want to have to deal with this the hard way. "Loosen them now!"

"I'm going to bleed to death." He whimpers and did as he was told.

"It's not the artery." He checks as Penkala was told to relax his arm.

"I ain't going back, Doc."

"What?" Eugene glares at him, albeit confused at what Penkala meant.

"I ain't going nowhere, not in this shit."

"You don't want to go out in this shit and you yell a medic?" He angrily retorts while trying to fix up Penkala's injured arm.

"I don't need to go back to no aid station." He tries to explain.

"Well you're in luck, Penkala because we ain't got no aid station." He bandages up Penkala's arm, ducking from another bombing nearby which luckily enough didn't hit them. The bombing seems to have stopped as the three of them tries to catch their breath and they hear someone yelling out if anybody's hit. "Penkala, scissors. I need scissors."

"What the hell do I need scissors for?" He answers with a confused expression.

"You got your aid kit?" Penkala feels his pants for his aid kit and hands it to Doc. "Alright well you don't need this." He gestures to the aid kit at Penkala. "Not yet. I do." He tells him and gets up to return to his foxhole.

The journey back was better now that there was no bombs coming at him but he still had to be cautious. He heads back to his foxhole where Spina was waiting for him, Aurora didn't seem to be around and that worried him a little but he tries not to show it for now.

"Who got hit?" Spina asks as Eugene jumps in the foxhole.

"Penkala." He settles himself and goes through his belongings in his bag. "Alright here, this is what I want you to do." He hands Spina the stuff he got from his rounds earlier. "I want you to take someone and work your way over to the 3rd Battalion. Alright? You know what we need; bandages, plasma. Whatever you can beg, you beg alright? And get me some goddamn scissors. I can't get any. And you get yourself a hot meal too, huh. Go." He finishes briefing Spina.

"You got it. Oh yeah, Gene. I couldn't find Aurora. She hasn't return since the bombings started." Spina tells him as he climbs out the foxhole.

"I'll look for her later." He nods in thanks for telling him that and takes off his helmet. Leaning against the wall of the foxhole to catch his breath. It's hard to breathe while you're running around in this cold weather so he had to control his breathing.

~About an hour earlier. ~

Aurora splits up with Doc to cover the grounds wider and searches around for anyone who could supply her with some medical supplies, especially morphine. She works her way around the foxholes and notices Shifty talking with Tab so she heads of over to them. Tapping Shifty on his shoulder to get his attention and smiles at him, they seem relieved to see her unscratched and Shifty especially seems happy to see her.

"Hey Little Missy." Talbert ruffles her hair. "What's up?"

"I heard that you're in need of some morphine and the likes?" Shifty asks her and she nods. "You've been a busy little bee, try not to get hurt in any way."

She smiles softly at the both of them, reassuring them that she'll be alright. "Sorry Little Missy, but I used up my morphine back in Holland." Talbert tells her though Shifty has quite the supply, it wasn't a lot but it's mainly what he's been keeping hold since he landed in Normandy. He hasn't been hit once. "You know Shifty, you're one lucky bastard."

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm sure I'll get hit someday. Those stars is what will make us go home or so I heard." He did want to go home but at the same time he didn't want to leave Aurora alone.

Aurora frowns, she didn't like hearing about them getting hit or anything like that as it just breaks her heart. Tab then pats Shifty's shoulder. "Hey why don't you follow Aurora on patrol? She could use someone to protect her." He suggests, knowing full well of Shifty's feelings and hopes he uses this opportunity.

"If you don't mind my company, Aurora." He tips his helmet and she beams happily at him and the two of them heads off, leaving Tab on his own. "How are you holding up, Aurora? Still fighting with Doc?"

She shakes her head at him and smiles, linking her arms around his to show how happy she is that they made up. "I see so you two made up huh? That's really great, Aurora." Although he's happy for her, he couldn't help it that his heart sank a little.

"Hey Aurora, I have to tell you something." He stops her, she gazes up at him with her usual smile and before he could tell her what it was, the bombing has started again. The two of them fell forward, Shifty had moved to shield her and lands on top of her by accident.

His lips brushes softly against hers and the two of them stares at each other in surprise.

~End of Chapter Seven~

* * *

><p><strong>How was Chapter Seven? I'm re-watching Band of Brothers and I'm trying to centre Bastogne a bit more so it might be a while before they meet up with Webster again. xD<strong>

**I'm also looking forward to doing a meeting between Rene and Eugene. **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay, please forgive me. Have fun, reviews are appreciated. uwu**


End file.
